Stages
by Naughty Lady of the Night
Summary: Everyone copes with grief in a different way. Some in ways loved ones never expected them to. When heroes stumble and fall who is there to pick them up? A slightly darker take on what happens in the lives of George and Angelina post DH. I own nothing.
1. Part One Denial

**Part One**

_**Denial**_

_You're in denial, you never will believe it's you_

_Denial, you always hide behind the truth_

_You'll never believe it, you never believe it's you_

**Denial- Ozzy Osborne**

The flat smells unbelievably foul, It's littered with empty Firewhiskey bottles, take away boxes, and empty potion bottles. The windows are painted back. Roaches scuttle over the counters, and climb up the walls. Mould hads grown furry on dishes left in the sink in the tiny kitchen. Dust thick enough to see covers everything. My feet stick to the grimy black film that covers the floors. Old stained dirty urine smelling mattresses line the walls. In the corner a rat is gnawing at something that's been left to rot in a carton.

I walk the rows of prone bodies until I get to the mattress George is lying on. I am looking directly into his face and I still cannot believe it's him. He doesn't look like himself at all. He's so thin, and his skin is paler than I've ever seen it. Dark circle ring his eyes. His eyes themselves are bloodshot and glassy. They stare unfocused at the ceiling. Drool is running down his chin, though some of it has dried on the front of his shirt,which is caked with mud, dirt, and God only knows what else. His hair looks as if it hasn't been washed or combed in ages. I bend down and slap his face. "George wake up!" I call loudly, but he doesn't stir. I point my wand into his face and cry "Sobrius!" George seem to become a little more cognizan,t but still not totally aware.

"Let's get out of here." Charlie says. "The smell is turning my stomach." I nod. I've never been to Knockturn Alley before, and never want to return.

"It's just as well." I say. "It's all I can do for him, he's stable at least." We apparate to St. Mungo's. George is taken to the 4th floor- Spell Damage. Never in a trillion years would I have thought George would be the type to start using psychoactive potions. The George Weasley I'd seen just now was _not_ the one I have known for practically all of my life. Then again the George I've known practically all my life had always been with Fred. Fred and George were like Peanut butter and Jelly, Broomsticks and Quidditch, Christmas and Santa Claus. They just went together. When you thought of one you automatically thought of the other.

"How are you doing?" Lee Jordan asks as soon as we meet the rest of the search party in the lobby of the hospital. The Weasley Family, Myself, Lee, and the old Quidditch team have been looking for George for two weeks. Today we found him- five days before the anniversary of The Battle of Hogwarts.

"I don't know none of this seems real." I shake my head "I think it's still sinking in."

"I know, I feel like I've let him down, I mean I knew he was in a bad way, just not this bad."

"There is no way this is George." I say and start sobbing. Lee hugs me

"It will be all right, George is strong he's going to make it thought this." He leads me to the seats. I put my arms around myself to stop shaking. I cannot not get the image of how George looked out of my mind. So broken and hallow. His eyes had been void of any emotion at all.

"You didn't see him, he looked so gone, so dead." I clench my fist. "Why'd he do this to himself, is he trying to-" I stop unable to finish the sentence because my throat has closed up.

"I don't know." Lee says.

"I want to thank the both of you." Molly Weasley says coming into the lobby and hugging both of us.

"Don't think of it." Lee and I say together.

"How is he?" I ask standing up o give her a proper hug.

"He's a lot better then when you first saw him, but he's still got a long way to go." Molly gives a long quivery sigh. "He's still got to deal with what made him turn to those potions in the first place."

"I'm so sorry I is there any thing that I can do?" I ask

"You can get the hell out of here." Ginny shouts at me. She has appeared suddenly beside her mum. Ginny she glares hard at me.

"Ginny!" Molly snaps.

"Everyone knows it's her fault George ran off." She snarls.

"Ginny I didn't-

"Shut up!" Ginny screams at me. Her whole face has gone a bright shade of red. "What are you like Angelina?" Ginny asks shaking her head. "You know George is going through hell, but you still end things with him to be with Oliver."

"Ginny I swear I didn't want to end things, it's really complicated, I love George, but he needs help. Help I can't give him" My hands are shaking.

I should be on top of the world, this should be_ the _time of my life. I play for the Montrose Magpie ( The team is the most successful in League history). I won the first ever World Cup I'd ever been in and patented the Johnson Juke. Now all of it's come crashing down round my head. My relationship with George, and my Quidditch career are over as quickly as they started.

During my career with the Magpies I have fallen off my broom many times it's a part of the game, but the last fall was a career ender for me. The fall wasn't even during a game, it was during drills. The fall that ended my career was because of The Battle of Hogwarts.

I had not been by Fred's side when he died. Something for which I still feel eternally guilty about. In that split second I had to deiced which area of Hogwarts to defend- I'd gone on to the Astronomy Tower with Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet and Oliver Wood. Once we got there curses were flying every which way. The others raced ahead of me up the stairs , but for some reason I looked out of the window, and I saw something that made my blood run cold, Colin Creevey. Somehow he'd managed to sneak back inside. He was valiantly battling two death eaters at once. Little Colin Creevey. I had to get to him.

I raced down the stairs as fast as I could. "Please please please let me make in time." I chanted. I couldn't believe he held off two death eaters for this long. He was a true Gryffindor all right. I was almost there. As soon as I touched the grass the Death Eater pointed his wand. Everything felt like it was going in slow motion, I was running but it felt like I wasn't getting any where.

"NO!" I screamed as a green jet of light shot out of the Death Eater's wand. "NO!"

"Avada Kadavra !" Colin's lifeless body crumpled to the ground and didn't move. He looked like a doll lying there.

"Murder!" I screamed. I pointed my wand and shouted "Impedimenta!" Colin's murder flew back and hit the ground with a hard thud. I was shaking with rage. He was just a child. Now he was dead. A dead child.

"Crucio !" Yelled a second Death Eater whom I hadn't seen sneak up behind me.

I had never felt pain like it before in my life. It was like being skinned alive. There was no getting away from the pain. It was everywhere, it consumed me, sharp like knifes ,searing like acid, and it burned like fire. I crawled up to my hands and keens, only to be kicked in the ribs.

"Crucio!" I was dragging myself across the lawn by arms, I felt to weak to walk, but I was trying to get away from him. The second Death Eater stepped closer to me, stepped over me and shouted Crucio again and again and again. I lie on my back sobbing. He stood over me laughing and breathing deeply. He straddled me pushing my hips down into the cold wet grass, his weight sent fresh waves of pain though me. I used the what strength I had left to try and prise his wand from his hands. I was going to go fighting untiil to the end.

He laughed as I wiggled beneath him , but his weight and the pain was too much I stopped struggling and just closed my eyes. I had absolutely no strength left.

"Was it as good for you?" He asked lasciviously.

I realised in that moment that he was getting off on this. He wanted to kill me slowly, he was going to torture me to death. I felt so weak, almost like I was dying, like something was pulling at me, it wanted to take me. I wanted to let it. The Death Eaters hands were plucking at my clothes. I closed my eyes. I could feel his hands sliding my shirt up and pulling my jeans down.

"Crucio!" He screamed, and blackness took me.

When I woke up I was in St. Mungo's still in pain. The memories of what happen were fuzzy if they were there at all. I'd been given Sedativus, a potion that is the Muggle equivalent of a medically induced coma. It puts the drinker a deep state of unconsciousness in order to heal. I'd been asleep for four weeks. I'd only just woke up three days ago.

George was asleep in the chair beside my bed, giving me the impression he'd been waiting there a long time, waiting for me to wake up. His lined face actually had stubble, and there were bags under his eyes. Still he looked so peaceful sleeping.

I sat up slowly and painfully and shook his shoulder gently. "Wake up Georgie porgie"

"Wot?" George said jumping up.

"Where's Fred." I asked smoothing down his rumpled hair.

George's eyes evasively turned from me to look out the window. There was a long pause.

"Where is Fred?" I repeated. I was starting to feel cold.

"Angelina, God I-" Really cold.

"Where is Fred ?" I asked cutting him off. The icy feeling was traveling straight up my spine. "Where's Fred!" "Where's Fred!"

George started crying. It was awful sound to hear. "Angelina please you're already hurt."

"Where's Fred! Where's Fred! Where's Fred!" I kept screaming. I started hurling objects off my bedside table. I knew that I was being hysterical, I knew I was acting mad, but, if I stopped screaming George was going to tell me, and then it would be real. "Where's Fred!" "Where's Fred." "Where's Fred." My voice was so loud it hurt my own ears, it hurt my throat, but I couldn't stop yelling.

"You know Angelina, he's dead." I was frozen.

I stopped screaming then. My mouth fell open into a perfect O. It was like someone had pulled the rug from under me and I was still waiting to fall. George just looked at me and blinked. The world seem to have slowed down and I could hear every mundane sound in the room. The clock ruthlessly ticking our life away. The birds outside tweeting their heads off, they had no clue. The commercial on the wireless for broom polish. It seemed obscene in it's cheerfulness.

"How?" I asked. My voice had gone hoarse from yelling. I felt the air leave my lungs.

"Rookwood." He said his voice full of shaking rage.

I wanted to say something more, but I started crying huge wracking sobs. George took me into his arms. We both just cried, and it felt like we were breaking apart. Like when we got done crying there would be nothing left of us. It felt like it might actually be possible to die from crying. Our tears were noisy and loud, they filled my ears, the whole room the, whole floor. All of St. Mungo's. Crying at that moment was just purely a release of sorrow, there was nothing soothing or therapeutic about it. It was the kind of crying that seems to come from a deep endless well within you, the one that stores all your other bad memories as well.

"Ginny I'm sorry." I say pulling myself out of that memory , and coming back to the here and now. I look round at everyone. "I should go." I say hastily and apparate home. I no longer feel like a brave Gryffindor. Not as much as I've been running away from things lately. My home is no longer in Montrose, I left there after the team's sports healers told me that I'd never play Quidditch again. Prolong torture from the Cruciatus Curse has adverse side effects. I have fainting spells, I get nosebleeds and blinding and painful headaches now. I have bouts of insomnia now. I was having one of those massive headaches when I fell off my broom at Quidditch pratice. I Unable to break my fall I hit the ground hard. I was in hospital for two weeks. Between the massive headaches and fainting spells my career with the Magpies was over. There is nothing I can do to stop any these side effects, It's just something I have to learn to live with.

I felt so lonely and so useless in Scotland that I brought a tiny cottage in Ottery St. Catchpole with some of my Quidditch money. Since moving to Ottery St. Catchpole I started spending a lot of time with the Weasley family, well mostly Molly as she and Arthur are the only two at the burrow now. Mrs. Weasley and- I or Molly as she insist I call her now- talked while she taught me all she knew about cooking and cleaning. To my surprise I was a natural at cooking. I could see why Molly did it, it kept you busy and there was something therapeutic about it.

Having no job, and nothing else to do I spent my days cooking for my friends, and organising their flats. Until eventually I drove them all crazy. "Get out of my house you mad woman!" Katie Bell replied. "You rearrange anything else and I'll rearrange you molecules." The only one who didn't mind my always being around was George. Even with Ron and Verity helping him he still spent long hours at work. The shop was running so successfully that he hardly had anytime for himself.

So naturally He didn't mind me fussing about him like a hausfrau. He liked me organising his flat and making him weekly meals.

One day I went to his shop with him and saw the state of affairs his bookkeeping was in and almost fainted. "George you should be ashamed of yourself, this filing system is awful really awful"

"Think you can do better swotty knickers?" I sighed heavily. George knew I hated when he called me that, which is exactly why he called me that. I started doing all the bookkeeping as George was such a slob. I took care of the international owl orders too.

"I've been taking advantage of you." George said one day "I should be paying you, I can't have you keeping my books for free."

"Oh it's nothing really." I said. I was going crazy having nothing to do round my place. I've never been good at sitting and waiting. I was the typical A-type, just like George was.

"My male pride insist that you let me pay you." He said flicking his wand and making a paper airplane zoom above my head. "You can be my secretary, my sexy secretary whom I chase around my desk whilst twirling my mustache."

I rolled my eyes. "You've been watching too many of my Muggle movies." I agreed to help George on the condition that he call me assistant and not sexy secretary. We worked side by side everyday and we ate lunch and dinner together. I got more and more involved the goings on his shop. I helped George cut down on his over head, I reduced his shrink and condensed the stock room. I made displays in the shop window.

"You've been really good for the shop." George told me one day when we were around my place eating dinner. I had made broiled salmon with curried eggplant chutney and steamed haricots verts and potatoes. I hoped that George liked it, he usually loved what I cooked, but there had been a few misses.

"Thank you."

"I mean what you've done for the wonder witch line." He whistles. "We can't stock the shelves full enough of eyelash growing charms., or those perfect posture pastry, even Hermione was impressed with the skill it took to make those."

"Well Hermione only got two more O.W.L.S. than me, I didn't come by the name Swotty Knickers for being thick."

George laughed. "I loved how shirty you'd get when I called you that."

"I did not get shirty." I say.

"You did, I only did it cos you were so cute when you were angry.

"I still always managed to keep up with you and Fred."

"Speaking of Fred, I need you to do something for me Angie."

"Sure anything." I placed my hand on top of his.

"I-I need you t-to help me g-go though Fred's things." He sniffed. "You know, what to keep, what's rubbish and what _I_ should keep."

It felt like all of the air had been squeezed from my lungs. All of Fred's personal belongings were just things now. Items without an owner. Once again the finality of never slapped me in my face. Never again would I see Fred, or hear him laugh. I wouldn't ever yell at him, or hug him or anything him.

"Of course I'll help." I said in a tight voice.

"Tomorrow then if you don't mind, I kept putting it off.

"I'll be there. I say.


	2. Chapter 2 We're going to be Friends

**Chapter Two**

**I can tell that we're going to be friends**

_Fall is here, hear the yell_

_back to school, ring the bell_

_Brand new shoes, walking blues_

_Climb the fence, book and pens_

_I can tell that we are gonna be friends_

**We're going to be friends- The Whitestripes**

Angelina is looking at me contemplatively, like she's trying to figure me out. I know she's wondering why I did it? Why did I take those potions. It's the million galleon question. Why did George G. Weasley turn to drugs? The only side of me people know is the loud, bash and jovial George. The young entrepreneur, the rebel, the playboy. They wouldn't understand the hurt. How everyday feels too long and too hard. It gets tiring faking smiles and telling everyone I'm OK when I'm not.

I just didn't want anyone to worry about me, especially my mum. I could see the way she looked at me, wishing she could fix me. I know she'd trade her life for Fred's in an instant. I hate that she's hurting, but I hate that Fred is gone even more. When I first saw him I froze. Then it was like someone had hit me in the chest with a sledge hammer. I looked at his body and I couldn't feel anything. Nothing. "Mum, dad is that Fred?" I asked. I could not wrap my mind around seeing him and him not seeing me. I knelt down beside him, and touched his face it was already cold. I stared into his face, it was him but he wasn't there, just eyes that didn't see. His life was gone. I just kept looking till his face went blurry. I hugged him and started sobbing. "You can't have gone Fred, we always swore we'd go together." I said to him. "I can't be here without."

My mum pulled me up and wrapped her arms around me. "It's going to be all right my love." She said stroking my hair. "It's going to be all right my love." It was the same thing she used to tell us when we had nightmares, or scraped our knee. I just let her rock me while I cried in her arms. I cried like I did when I was a boy. My dad hugged me too.

"George you're alive, you're alive." My dad said and he kept saying it. "You're alive, you're alive." I thought how can he be happy, I'm alive and Fred isn't. Ginny was sobbing and Ron was hugging her, he was crying too, but not making a sound. Charlie was openly and unabashedly crying. Bill was stoic or perhaps unbelieving as he held a sobbing Fleur. Percy stood there staring at Fred, his face red his, fist and jaw were clenched and his mouth was set in a firm line.

I never knew anything that could hurt so bad. I never knew that I could feel so empty inside. I have never had to find a reason to get up in the morning, but now I do.

"I don't know what to say to you." Angelina says. "This is weird, this feeling like a stranger around you. I've known you almost my whole life, now we're sitting here awkwardly like we don't know what to say to each other."

"I didn't know if you'd come." I say.

"George nothing you could ever do could make me stay away from you."

"Things will never be the same between us though, not after all I've done."

"We can move forward, you're going to get help now."

"Do you want to move forward Angelina, I mean with me, do you want there to still be a us?"

"I do, when you get better George I do." She says.

"So you and Wood are finished then."

She closes her eyes. "George do not start this again." She says slowly. "We weren't together then, I was upset about you, he was there for me you weren't."

"Oh that's it Angie twist the knife why don't you."

"Don't do this to me ok." She says hoping out of her seat beside my bed, and getting up into my face. "I love you, but you put me though hell so don't you dear act so bloody sanctimonious."

That shuts me up. I keep hurting everyone I love. It's like a new trait I've developed and I hate it. I feel like I'm losing her and I don't know what to say. I just want everything to be right, for Fred to be alive. I want the constant ache to go away. I want to stop wondering if Angelia is with be because she really loves me, or because I look like Fred.

"I'm sorry George, I shouldn't be yelling at you." She gives me a contrite look. "At least not right now anyway."

I laugh. "That's my girl."

She laughs too and sits on the edge of my bed.

"This isn't going to be easy." She says putting her hand on my leg.

"I don't expect you to stay with me, I mean if-

"I'm not going anywhere." She says.

I want to believe her, but after Fred's death I feel like nothing good will ever happen to me again. Cleaning out Fred's room was that catalyst that started my downward trajectory. I thought I was dealing with the death OK, but you can never deal with death OK, it's death.

It was like time had stopped in Fred's room. I had not gone in his room since The Battle of Hogwarts and everything was the way it was that day. His bed was still unmade, his clothes lie on the floor waiting for Fred to pick them up. The room even smelled like him still.

"Oh." Angelina gasped. As if she had not expect it to be the same. We stood there in the doorway for a minute just looking. Neither one of us wanted to be the one to step over the threshold.

I chocked back a sob. "Come on let's get this done." I didn't want to touch his things, it felt like a violation somehow. It felt wrong.

"What do you want me to do with his clothes?" She asked.

"Get rid of them, I couldn't bare anyone else wearing them, I don't care if it is selfish."

"It isn't" She whispered. We didn't speak we just moved methodically though all of his things. Everyone of his things brought up a memory. His first beater's bat. The first day we got them we played whack-a-gnome with them in the garden. I picked up a picture Fred drew of Snape, it had been charmed to say. "I'm a greasy git." When Snape picked up the parchment it sprayed oil in his face. Fred and I had gotten fortnight worth of detentions for that. I put the drawing in the keep pile.

On his nightstand there is a picture of us at the end of our first year at Hogwarts. Fred, Angelina, and I. She is standing in between us we've all got our arms around each other we are ginning the way kids do, ear to ear.

Angelina came up behind me to look at the picture. "We look so young."

"We were." I said. I placed the picture in the keep pile. We worked late into the night.

"You should stay the night it's late." I said.

"I don't know" She said looking around. "Where would I sleep, I couldn't sleep in here I just couldn't."

"You can have my bed and I'll sleep on the couch."

"I can't kick you out of your bed."

"I don't act chivalrous very often, better take me up on it."

"OK."

She cooked for me that night, she was always doing that. Cooking for me cleaning for me, she even started cutting my hair. I liked it, liked having her around. I'd fancied her from the first day I'd ever met her.

"I'll never forget the first time I met you." I said.

"I'll never forget the first time that I met you and Fred either." She said.

She'd been in an compartment on the train crying to herself. Fred and I burst into her compartment our wands out ready to do some magical mischief. When we saw her our wands however dropped simultaneously to our sides.

"What's wrong?" We'd asked in unison sitting on either side of her. We put our arms around her shoulders.

"My mum thinks I'm evil cos I can do magic." She sobbed. "She told me she never wants to see me again."

"Magic evil, your mum's a nutter!" Fred cried outraged.

"Is Quidditch evil?" I asked.

"Is Hogwarts evil?" Fred asked. "Are Bertie Bot's every flavour beans evil?" He held out a box under her nose.

"Thank you." She said and daintily popped one into her mouth.

"Bleck." She said, and promptly spit it out. "Bogey flavoured beans _are_ evil." We all started laughing.

"No sense in sitting here crying." I said.

"When you could be helping us make a little mischief." Fred finished. He waggled his eyebrows at her. The three of us meet up with Lee, and ran up and down the zooming water balloons at people. We had charmed the water balloons to chase people. Everyone was fleeing their compartments trying to avoid getting drenched. There was yelling, and a then unknown Alicia Spinnet had tipped over the food trolley.

"You two stop this at once, or I'll send a owl home to mum so fast it'll make your heads spin!" Percy said to his us when he'd finally caught up with us.

"You really wouldn't tell on us would you Perc?" Fred asked.

"Of course I-" Splat.

"Never said you'd tell on me." Angelina said her wand pointed at dripping wet and absolutely shocked Percy.

"You know." Fred said, pulling his astonished eyes away form Angelina, and turning to me. "I think this is going to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

Fred was right, in the beginning, before hormones and lust changed everything, we'd been friends, we'd been at the age where nothing really matters but spending time with your friends simply just because they were friends. Her first two years at Hogwarts Angelina spent Christmas with us at the burrow. She had loved everything about it. The hens, the gnomes, she been enraptured by the clock my dad had made. She acted as if she'd never been in magical house before. She kept looking around and saying wonderful. Even at the age eleven I had the impression that she didn't get much affection at home. Her aunt and uncle whom she lived with took care of her physical needs, but that's about it. It's funny how not receiving enough affection growing up made Angelina more affectionate towards others. She always seems to radiate heat, and I always thought it was because she loved so hard. She loves me still and I hope to Merlin that she always will.

They've begun detoxing me and my skin is starting to itch. Its not a normal itch either, it's an itch form the inside out. An itch that's buried just beneath the surface of your skin. It's an itch that you can't stop scratching at. I heard someone here call it a junkie itch, but I'm not a junkie, not an addict, not a druggie, I just got carried away. I just want to get my life back, start running the shop again.

"How long until you think they let me out of here." I ask

"Not for a long while."

"What, I can't stay here I've got a shop to manage."

Angelina's eyes grow wide. "George you went missing for weeks, and when we found you." She press her lips together. She looks as if she's going to cry. "You could have killed yourself, do you get it you could have died!" Her voice is loud and angry. "You need this help George."

"What your saying I'm some kind of junkie?"

"All I'm saying is you've got issues that you need to deal with."

"So why don't you go back to Oliver, he's so clean you could eat of him."

"I'm leaving." Angelina says gathering her things.

"Are you coming back?" I ask.

"Do you want me to?"

There is an uncomfortably long pause in which I don't say anything.

"I guess that answers my question." She says and storms off.

Way to go Weasley.

My family comes round later they all act as if their walking on egg shells. Like if they say one wrong word I'll shatter into a million pieces. I hate this.

"Shop's doing good." Ron says finally. "International orders are up 30 percent thanks to Angelina. He just had to say her name.

"Oh and Lee and Katie were around earlier but you were asleep." My mum says fluffing my pillows. "Bill and Fleur will be here later." She sets several containers on my nightstand. "Oh I see someone already left you something." I look over and see crockery I recognise as Angelina's. She brought me a care package and I hadn't even noticed.

"Angelina was here." I say. "She brought it for me."

"Well wasn't that nice." mum says. Ginny makes a rude noise in her throat.

"How long am I going to be here?" I ask no one in general. "I really need to get back to the shop."

No one says anything they look at their feet or out the window.

"George you've a choice." My dad begins steadily, you can stay here and heal if you don't you'll go to Azkaban." My dad says.

"So that's it I don't get a say about where I get to live, I'm a grown man."

"Some of those potions found in your blood wre blacklisted, and carry a heavy find, you're a first time offender you got of lightly."

"This time." My mum amends.

"I hear Azkaban nice ever since Kingsley became Minister, no more Dementors." I say cheekily.

"Don't say that!" My mum yells. "For weeks no one knew where you were. I though you were dead George Gavin Weasely. I didn't sleep for days! I couldn't eat ! Don't you dare make a joke of this."

I hang my head. What is wrong with me? "Sorry mum I'll take the treatment." I say. I feel coerced into this. I know if I have to stay in this place for too long I'll go mad. I guess it doesn't matter though, I don't even have Angelina anymore. I don't have my shop. I don't have Fred. I don't have anything.

**Please Review. Hugs n Kisses.**


	3. Chapter 3 Twentysometings

**Chapter Three**

**Twentysometings**

_We are young, we get by,_

_Can't go mad, ain't got time,_

_Sleep around, if we like,_

_But we're alright,_

**Alright-Supergrass**

"I can't believe it, when will people ever learn?" I say to Katie Bell Née Davies and Alicia Spinnet.

"Never." Alicia says.

"I Don't mean to be the barer of bad news, I just thought you two might want a heads up." Katie says. Katie works for the Magical Law Enforcement Squad. A lot of Hogwarts students started working for the Ministry once Kingsley became Minister. The old rules and ways are gone, and it's a respectable place to work again. Katie likes to keep us informed of the goings on of a splinter group Death Eater that call themselves the New Death Eaters, they've been forming ever since Voldemort death.

"No, thanks for telling us." I say. I'm round Katie and Roger's place for tea and a chat and catch up on what's been going on in our hectic lives. We try to meet up at least once a week. I must say I was quite shocked that Katie ended up with Roger Davies, besides Quidditch we really didn't run in the same circles. War makes for stranger bed fellows, still I never expect Katie to get married so young or so quickly. She and Roger didn't even date a year before they were married.

"I just can't believe that Death Eaters are planning an attack on the anniversary of The Battle of Hogwarts, that is so low class and mean." Alicia says. Katie and I laugh. Alicia always been so prissy. I could never imagine her swearing or cursing.

"Hi girls." Rogers says coming through the door . Roger works in the International Magical Office of Law. He makes quite a lot of money. He lets Pimbly, their border collie of it's leash and he goes to lie by Katie's feet. Roger goes over to Katie and gives her a kiss, then he kisses her growing belly.

"How was work?" She asks.

"A nightmare, you wouldn't believe how much paper work I've got to get through."

" Oh yes I would." Katie says.

Even though I think Katie is way too young to be married, I feel a little twinge of jealous at their happy little domestic scene. She doesn't have to come home to an empty house everyday. She has someone who she loves, and who loves her. Soon they'll have a child to add to their happy little home. Roger and Katie are that annoying cute couple that you want to hate, but you can't because their so cute and so in love.

Alicia is currently seeing a young Wizard she meet while in Holiday in Australia, he's a bit thick but she isn't dating him for his brain. Alicia hasn't date anyone seriously since her very public break up with Kirley Duke, the lead guitarist for the Weird Sisters. Alicia plays for Pride of Portree, she met Kirley at a party his mum a former chaser and captain herself, Catriona McCormack was throwing, After the breakup Alicia couldn't leave her house without being stalked by Rita Skeeter. Alicia was a mess for a long while. Katie and I were at her place over almost everyday drying her tears and tell her that she was lovely and Kirley was the asrehole who cheated on her.

"I just don't understand what I did wrong." Alicia kept saying. Then she took a trip to Australia and came back with Skyler. Alicia has vowed never again to fall in love, what Alicia has with Skyler might not be perfect but who am I to judge, I'm dating my dead ex's twin brother.

Alicia and Skyler aren't the twisted piece of wreckage that is George and I, or even Fred and I for that matter. My and Fred's relationship was really all about hormones and heavy petting. Yes we really cared about each other, but hormones was the driving force behind our relationship. We broke up the end of our seventh year. Right before Fred and George dropped out. As long as I live I never will forget that day. We were the only two people in the Gryffindor common room. I had been anxious for days because I hadn't been able to get a straight answer out of Fred about where our relationship would be heading once we left school.

"I don't want to hurt you Angelina, you're going to Scotland to play for the Magpies, and I'm not ready for a long distance relationship, I'm not ready for a relationship at all. You're still a virgin, your first time should be with a guy who's committed to just you."

I'd been angry at him at the time for saying that to me, even though deep down I knew he was right. Fred never had a shortage of girls to choose from. The fact that I was still a virgin and he wasn't was always a problem between us. I wanted to be ready to have sex, but I just wasn't. Fred was always ready for sex and girls were like limpets as far as Fred was concerned. I couldn't see him settling down for the foreseeable future. I could never share him with anyone.

"I'm sick of everyone treating me like a child that needs to be coddled." I had snapped at him. "Sweet virginal -professor's pet-peacemaking-equal rights-loving-naive-little Angelina." I said. "That's how you see me isn't it, that's how everyone sees me."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Fred said stroking my cheek.

"It is when everyone acts like you're not capable of doing things everyone else is." I folded my arms under my chest. Sometimes I wonder if things would have been easier if the sorting hat had put me in Ravenclaw like had almost done. No one would accuse me of being a swotty there. Sure there were other swots in Gryffindor, but they weren't best friends with Fred, George and Lee, but somebody had to keep the three of them reigned in.

"Angelina stay pure it works for you." Fred said.

I felt completely incensed. How dare he mock me. How dare act like he was so worldly and above me. He always took everything as a joke.

"I'm going to go out and have sex with every member of the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw Quidditch teams. Guys and girls." I told him.

"Ooh mind if I watch." Fred asked giving me a lascivious once over. I hated how cool he always was, he acted as if nothing could ever shock him.

"Pig"

"Look Angelina I really do care about you, but I'm not ready to be a one lady man besides, our lives are just starting and their going in hugely opposite directions, I don't know maybe after all the appeal of our youth runs out, and the thought of standing still for a while kicks in we'll find our way to each other."

"They say if you love something let it go." I said softly. We'd snogged then. Snogged as if the Earth was burning down and we had only minutes to live. I was crying because we were breaking up, really breaking up. He was my first boy friend, my only boyfriend. We were leaving Hogwarts and heading out in to the "real world". I was leaving all I knew to be good and kind behind me. I was own my on. I hated to be alone. It was too much like my childhood.

I thought we'd have more time to find our way back to each other. I always thought that I would see Fred again. It's so easy to take life in those in it for granted. I never got to say goodbye. Never got to hold him one last time. I'll never see Fred become a father or get old.

"I miss George." I say. I hadn't meant to say it, it just slipped out. Merlin's pants what is wrong with me? I'm thinking about Fred and missing George. I think remembering Fred makes be realise how much I miss George, who is so different from Fred. George just knows me in a different ways. We've never been intimate, but George had always know me more intimately than Fred I think, mostly because I was always pouring my heart out to him. Poor George, I wonder why he always sat there listing to me moan on and on about Fred, about anything really. I cried in front of George, and I didn't cry in front of anyone, not even Fred, I was always too proud.

"I think it's good that you and George are spending sometime apart." Alicia says snapping me out of my reverie.

"How can you say that with all George is going through." Katie says.

"It's exactly why I'm saying that." Alicia counters. "George has been co-dependant to Fred for a long time, and now that Fred is gone he's transferring to Angelina."

"We're in the Wizarding world Alicia spare me the Muggle psychobabble."

"Scoff if you want to, but you know I'm right." She sniffs. "The Wizarding world had better start paying more attention to depression, it can adversely effect magic you know. "

"All I know is that George has had my back ever since my first day at Hogwarts, he's always been there for me, always, and I'm not going to turn my back on him when he really needs me."

"I'm not asking you to turn your back on him Ange, I'm just saying stop being an enabler. I mean you shopped for George, cooked for him, and cleaned for him it's no wonder he never left his flat."

It's true right before George disappeared he become desponded. He didn't want to see his family or his friends. He didn't go outside he just sat in his flat and drank. We fought about it constantly. He didn't want to go out and he didn't want me going out. He didn't want anyone to come over. He didn't even want to open the curtains. In the end I felt more like a prisoner than his girlfriend.

"Well it doesn't matter anyway George doesn't want to see me." I tell them about our row.

"He didn't mean it." Katie says. "He's just scared right now."

"He's in denial." Alicia says. "Right now George doesn't think he has a problem he feels victimized. Many times people have to hit rock bottom."

"You mean being found drooling on a piss smelling mattress in Knockturn Alley isn't rock bottom?" I ask incredulously.

"It may and it may not be, but it's going to take something pretty big to wake George up, he's used to leading a life where doesn't exactly have to pay for many of his consequences."

"What are you trying to say?" I ask. I can feel myself getting angry. I don't like how she's talking about George, especially when he isn't hear to defend himself.

"I'm just telling the truth, George is the perfect storm for a junkie. He's impulsive, he's arrogant, there's the reckless behaviour, and sometimes the thinks he's-

"He's also a hero, and good friend and-

"Angelina calm down." Katie says. I hadn't realised I was yelling.

"I thought you were George's friend." I say to Alicia.

"I am, but when Fred was alive George channeled all his addictive personality in to starting up the shop, now with out Fred, he's channeling in a destructive way."

I sigh, she right about the last part I think. As much as I don't want to admit it she's right. Alicia's mother is a psychiatrist ,after all. Fred and George have always been risk takers and gamblers. Often acting first without thinking, George has always had a bit more self control but that's not saying much.

"So what fun filled events do these Death Eaters have planned?" I ask changing the subject.

"Attacks on Muggles, Muggle-borns, and half-bloods and blood traitors the usually lot they target." Katie says.

"Voldemort is dead why don't they give it up?" Alicia says.

"Some of them are probably really angry." I say. "When Voldemort died a lot of the lost everything, they were exposed for who they really are and have fallen out of favour within the Wizarding community, they just want to hurt people. They just want to destroy lives." I shiver. "Some people get off on it."

"She's right." Roger says coming back into the room, from the study. "A lot of them figure they've got nothing to lose, they don't care who they hurt now, you all should be extra careful"

"We'll be ready." Alicia says.


	4. Chapter 4 Losing

_A/N: Hello all it's me again. I'm back from Savannah, it was hotter than hell down there but my family reunion was wonderful! I'm back with chapter four of George and Angelina (the drug years) expect to see some old friends and enemies in the next coming chapters. Thanks for reading please review I will love you forever_

_**Angelinaweasley7**__- thanks for the review! Oh and they were at Katie's place for tea (and to chat)._

**Chapter Four**

_**Losing**_

_I can't, I can't_  
_ I can't stand losing_  
_ I can't, I can't_  
_ I can't stand losing_  
_ I can't, I can't_  
_ I can't_  
_ I can't stand losing you_  
_ I can't stand losing you_  
_ I can't stand losing you_  
_ I can't stand losing you_

**Can't stand losing- The Police**

They take your wands and your shoes here I guess none of us can be trusted with them. They've moved me to the rehab unit which is also on the 4th floor of St. Mungo's, but very few people like to talk about it, too embarrassed I guess. I haven't seen or heard from Angelina since our last row. It's hard to sleep without her. I've gotten use to her breathing pattern. I missed the way her body curled into mines. I miss rolling over in the morning and holding her. I miss burying my hands in her hair. I miss the way she smells. I miss how we would stay up late sometimes, talking about whatever popped into our minds. I miss the days when she was mines.

I remember the day we won the House Cup our seventh year at Hogwarts. When Ron let the first goal go though, I thought not again, but then something came over Ron and he became the keeper I always knew he could be. Ginny was looking for the snitch like her life depended on it. Angelina, Katie, and Alicia were of the same mind, totally in sync that day. The Slytherins were trying to put Ron off his game by singing that stupid arse song, but he was in the zone. When we won everyone had gone mental. Angelina kept screaming and jumping up and down with Alicia, Katie and Ginny. They were all hugging each other and laughing and then they'd yell some more. Angelina walked up to Ron and kissed him full on the lips. He turned a deep shade of scarlet.

"Hey!" I yelled. "If you kiss one Weasley brother you have to kiss them all."

"Fine shall I go find Bill and Charlie." She replied wittily.

I don't know what came over me, I just grabbed Angelina bent her backwards and kissed her. It was no ordinary kiss either, it was the kind that sailors give to their wives or girlfriends before going away to war. The kind of kiss an imamate would give to their lover before receiving a Dementor's kiss. It was the kind of kiss you give when you know you might never have a chance to kiss that person again. No it wasn't a kiss it was a snog. A proper snog.

"All right go for it son!" I heard Lee shout.

When I lifted Angelina up I felt dizzy and breathless. Angelina and I looked at each other for a moment. Held each other gazes. It was like we'd both opened a door to a room we didn't even know existed within us. There was want in that kiss. There was urgency and need in that kiss. There was a need for her to understand in that kiss. That kissed screamed I want you. I want you. I WANT YOU! I stepped back, afraid of what I was feeling, afraid of what might be displayed on my face for everyone else to see. Especially Fred, who whacked me on the back of the head rather viciously. I pitched forward into Angelina and she held me. Then all the Gryffindors were coming out of the stands and filling up the pitch surrounding us. I wonder if Angelina remembers that kiss.

I actually made a friend in this place, Dennis Creevey, he doesn't seem to be dealing with his brother's death any better than I am. I feel sorry for the little bugger, he's seems so lost with out Colin. I know how that feels. He'd been staying in a flat in Hogsmeade despite his parents wishes. For him to remain in the Muggle world.

"This is my life now, this is my world but they can't understand that."

"Well I imagine the whole war thing scared them." I say.

We are eating lunch ,which is just awful, what I wouldn't do for some home cooking. There are a lot of famous faces here. I've spotted Kirley Duke from the Weird Sisters, and Brevis Birch of the Tornadoes.

"I don't think that Voldemort is dead." His eyes dart quickly around the room. "I feel like he's still out there, I mean everyone thought he was dead before."

"He's gone Dennis Harry killed him, I was there I saw it."

"I still don't feel safe."

"I don't think we'll ever feel completely safe." I tell him.

"Do you think, if there's a Heaven or whatever that Fred's looking after Colin like you're looking after me."

"Nah, Fred's probably teaching him how to get into trouble." I say.

Colin grins at me. In some ways he reminds me of Ron. I hope I haven't let him down too much. I really want to be someone Ron can look up to, only I don't know if he looks up to me anymore. Bill is disgusted with me I know. It's not anything he says, he just acts differently around me now. Dad is disappointed. In fifteen minutes we have group therapy. There is nothing therapeutic about it. Just a bunch of sad people withering on about their feelings. Sometimes it's more than flesh and blood can stand.

There's a bloke in here that used to be addicted to Felix Felicis, he's always laughs and says. "Smashing!" about everything. He could lose every galleon he had and he's still say "Smashing!" in an exuberant voice. I'm not as bad as these people. I don't need to be in here. I need to be back running my shop, but I can't make anyone understand that.

"You going to speak in group today?" Dennis ask.

"Not unless they make me." I say. I never talk in therapy. I don't want to share my pain, none of these people have lost a twin so how could they possibly know how I feel? It's like living with only half of your soul. I wasn't even there with him when he died. Fred suggest we split up that day, I had a feeling that we shouldn't, but it was what needed to be done. The war is won but the battle is lost forever.

"C'mon" Dennis says putting his hand on my back. "It's time for group."

The Witch that runs therapy has bright red hair, which is some what comforting, that sticks up all over her head like she's been shocked. She wears these tiny gold glasses on the edge of her nose. She really big eyes and a very soft voice as if she's never yelled a day in her life. I know that can't be true in a place like this. "_Primum non nocere" _or First, do no harm. Is written in bright red letters above her head. I think it's a little to late for that. The damage is done.

"Today I want to talk about how our actions may have hurt our loved ones, anyone want to go first." The Therapy Witch says. I cross my legs and fold my arms behind my head. I could use a nap.

"George you're always quite why don't you go." It isn't a request.

I don't say anything straight away. In the past months there have been so many times I've hurt someone I loved. It's like there were two of me. I think back to one of the last fights I had with Angelina before I disappeared.

Angelina was getting out of bed when I stumbled into the bedroom.

"Where have you been George, I was worried to death about you."

"Just went out for a walk.

"A walk, a walk?" Angelina said trying to keep her voice even. "What are you like?" she snapped. " I cannot believe that your lying to me. Right to my face, you've never lied to me before. "I play Quidditch professionally, you don't think I haven't been around drugs before." Her voice was shaking. "You're stoned George, you smell like a distillery, you drink too much, and what now your taking psychotropic potions now, or was it a spell. George you have problem."

"Yeah I have a problem, I have a problem with everyone telling me I have a problem"

"I want you to stop George, please for Fred's sake. He'd never want to see you like this."

I was in her face in a flash. "Bitch! Don't you dare try and use my brother against me." I snarled. "If you don't like what I do then clear off!"

"What?"

"I said leave get out now!" I yelled. "The only reason you're here is cos I remind you of Fred anyway. Admit it, you wish Fred was standing here right now instead of me." I was too close to her I know it, I should just back out of her face but I was just so angry.

"I don't! _yes_ I miss Fred, _yes_ I wish he never had to die, but I would never wish one person's life for another. How could even think that of me?"

"Cos _I_ wish Fred was sitting here instead of me. Fred would have saved me he would have never-"

"Don't do this to yourself, the what if's will eat you alive." Angelina said desperately these spells and potions are killers George, you'll lose everything if you don't stop."

"Angelina just leave. I'm sick of everyone tying to fix me, trying to make me whole. When are you lot going to get it, Fred's gone and I'll never be whole again."

"I won't give up on you. You can kick me out, you can refuse to talk to me, you can call me all the nasty names in the world, but know this I. Am. Never. Giving. Up." She said all this calmly looking into my eyes the whole time. "I love you."

"I wish I could say the same." I said coldly.

Angelina didn't say anything she just apparated, but before she left I thought I heard her crying.

When I tell my story everyone listens. A few girls cry but not one person seems judgmental. No one tells me I'm a jerk, but I am. I've been acting as if I'm so above these people. I've been looking at them like they're all low life junkies. They're all hurting like me though, something in their life the War or a bad childhood, or something drove them here just like it drove me here. Maybe it's time to lose this chip on my shoulder. I've got too much to lose if I don't. Angelina is not going to wait for me forever, she's more than I deserve right now, and now she alone with a broken heart, and I'm sure that burke Oliver is out there offering her a broad shoulder to cry on.


	5. Part Two: Anger

_A/N: Thus begins the drama, the course of true love never did run smooth. I'll be picking up the action in the next few chapters as the New Death Eaters start some of their attacks early. Let me know what you think of my story thus far. I'd love to hear back from you. As always thanks ever so for reading. Hugs and Kisses. _

**Part Two **  
**Anger**

_I`m so angry_  
_I`m so angry_  
_Something that you said burnin' in my head_  
_I`m so angry_  
_I`m so angry_  
_Everything you do makes me furious with you_  
**I'm so angry- Alice Cooper**

"Did your owl die or did you just forget how to write?" Oliver asks as soon as I walk up to my front door.

"Oliver what are you doing here?" I ask wearily.

"I'm here to see you, my girlfriend, or have you forgotten that too?"

"I'm not your girlfriend Ollie." I say.

"Oh yeah I forgot, you don't want to define what we have, you hate labels."

"I'm tired and I don't feel like dealing with this right now."

"Too bad, You said you need time to think about us, I've given you all the time to think in the world, but you weren't thinking you were shagging George. You can try and fool yourself all you want to Lina but he's not Fred."

"That's not why I'm with George."

"You ended things with George to be with me."

"No! Things had already ended with George, and you were already here, we've never been more than friends with it's what _you_ wanted."

"Yeah I did at the start, and then I started feeling for you I'm human that way, but you treated like anything other than an expediency." He snarls. " I tried to get close to you , but no matter how much I gave you wouldn't let me in." He shouts. "Of course I told you I was fine with it I thought you would change I thought you eventually feel for me the way I felt for you."

I pull him by the arm and drag him to my flat. I'm not about to air our dirty laundry in public.

"Excuse me, how was I meant to know when all you ever did was treat me like a sex toy." I shout once were inside. "How am I meant to fall for someone when all they seem to care about is sex sex sex."

"I have to get something out of this sham of a relationship, and I've never been with a girl who wants sex as much as you, so don't act so affronted" He shouts back. "You don't mind shagging me senseless but you didn't even have the decency to contact me when George went missing."

"I'm sorry I panicked, sorry that when George was in trouble you weren't the first person on my mind, when he went missing I automatically went to the burrow."

"To look for him Lina, to look for him!" He shouts. "Guess who else could have helped looked for him?"

"You." I say in a small voice.

"That's right me the man your meant to be dating."

"We were never dating, we were never anything!" I scream. "I'm sorry that things got one sided, but that's the risk you take when friends become fuck buddies."

"Fred was my friend don't you think I wanted to look for him too?" Oliver says coolly. "How do you think he'd feel if he knew about you and George." He shakes his head. "You really like your Quidditch players don't you Angelina, I guess the bloke doesn't matter so long as he can play the game."

I slap him. Hard. My hand leave a red imprint on the side of his face. He glares at me, and I glare back at him. Both of us are breathing hard. My fist are clenched and I can feel angry tears coming. I take a deep breath to try and stop them from falling.

"Get out." I say my throat clenched as tight as my fist.

"Does George know I had you first?" Oliver asks. "Should I tell him I did what he's always wanted to do. Took your virginity."

"Shut up!" I scream. I want to forget all about that. Forget that night even happened. If I could go back in time and change things I would.

The night England won the World Cup, Oliver and I had both been drinking copious amounts, The parties we'd gone to had been beyond amazing and they had gone on non-stop. Everyone wanted to buy us a drink. Our faces were on ever cover of every publication in the Wizarding world. People were coming up us in the street and congratulating us. It was fun at first but after Seamus Finnegan spilled a pint of beer down the front of my shirt I was sick of drunken people coming up and congratulating me.

Sick of the well wisher as well Oliver and I ended up splitting from the rest of the team. We'd done a Muggle pub craw, it was kind of fun because no one knew who Oliver and I were. In a pub called McKinney's Oliver and I pretended to be Brad and Jessica from America. I don't think our accents were very convincing, but by then we were too pissed on Muggle liquor to care. Feeling foolishly brave I rode the mechanical bull, after being a chaser riding a fake bull was nothing. The men in the pub gathered round to watch me. I put both hands in the air above my head, I was drunk enough to show off for them with out feeling self conscious, guilty or slutty. Plus I would never see any of them again. My knees and tights hugged the bull as it rocked beneath me. It rose up and down and turned and I moved easily with it, as if were an extension of me.

I closed my eyes and parted my lips. I forgot about the pub and who was there and just enjoyed the prowess of my balance. I was Angelina the Chaste no longer, I was sexy. I was a goddess, I was free. I rode the bull till the end and everyone clapped for me. Oliver pulled me off of the bull.

"You are so fit." He told me. Then he'd started kissing me.

We'd gotten a hotel. I had Muggle money because my mother's great aunt Elaine sent me money every Christmas, she didn't know I was a witch. My mother no doubt thought that the shock might kill auntie Elaine. We were all over each other when we checked in. I wanted to forget about Fred, and Oliver was just horny and in the right place. We'd gotten the king suite and Oliver carried me to the bed.

We stated kissing and tearing each other clothes of like kids at Christmas.

"I've never done this before." I told Oliver.

"Oh Really." There was a smirk on his face

"Really, I'm a virgin."

"I know." Oliver said

"You know!" She said incredulously. "How?"

"The guys on the other Quidditch teams at school used to call you Angelina the chaste."

"What?" I'd roared.

"Slytherin was the worst, they used to give Fred hell asking him if he shagged you yet. They had a bet going" He says not looking me in the eyes. "Pansy Parkinson used to say you had cobwebs growing between your legs."

You might have thought that bringing up Fred's name would be a mood breaker, but in my drunken state it just convinced me even more I needed to lose my virginity in order to get on with my life. I had been saving myself for Fred, back then I'd been convinced we were destined for each other, but now I had to let Fred go. I let Oliver deflower me. He left my legs shaking and had me babbling incoherently. After that when ever we played against each other in a Quidditch game it was like foreplay. We'd get a hotel and shag each others brains out. Our sex was never slow or gentle, it was more of an endurance test, a show down, and a battle of wills. It was hot , it was wild, and it was explosively orgasmic every time, but it wasn't real.

"Why are you being like this?"

"Is there a beating heart in your chest Angelina?" He ask. "Why do you think I'm acting like this, I'm falling for you and you couldn't give two shits about me."

"I care about you Oliver, I just -

"No you used me, that's all you've ever done."

"That's fair you know I never meant to hurt you." I say.

"Well you did it anyway, but I guess it's my fault for being stupid enough to get involved with damaged goods in the first place." He says and then he apparates. The crack echoes around my flat and seems to drives home how alone I am.

Damaged goods? I feel like Oliver has just slapped me back, and I guess in his own way he did. I don't feel real anymore. I don't know who I am anymore. Maybe I am just damaged goods. I close my eyes but the tears keep coming. What am I doing? Why am I doing it? Fred I just don't know what to do without you. We were just hormones in school, but I always thought you'd come to your senses and marry me. I thought we have all the time in the world to figure each other out. Now your gone and nothing makes any sense. I take a shower change into my pyjamas. I can't sleep though. All I can think about is Oliver and how much I hurt him. We should have never had sex. There is no such thing as friends with benefits, there's just two people sleeping together and one person getting their feelings hurt. If I had know this was the out come of giving up your virginity I would have gladly stayed a virgin for the rest of my life.


	6. Chapter 2 A Twin Twinless

_A/N :Thanks you for the review, __**WiserWeasley98. **__I've been reading my story back and I've notice I do tend to meander a bit, the next few chapters will pretty straight forward. Glad to see people are enjoying my story. As always thanks for reading and reviewing. Hugs and Kisses._

The twin bond (especially the bond between identical twins) has been described as the closest and most enduring of human social relationships. The loss of a twin has been described as one of the most tragic and devastating events in the lives of the surviving co-twin. Survivor twins experience major hurdles annually: birthdays, anniversary of their twin's date of death, and holidays are always very difficult concentrated days or seasons when all their loneliness and frustrations are heightened. These are further exacerbated by special memories like "how they would each share the same doll or each share the same bicycle, or how they would wear each other's clothing.

**Research on Twin Loss-Nancy L. Segal**

**Chapter Two**

**A Twin Twinless**

_Life is a circle of pain_  
_The darkest clouds, end up like the purplest rain_  
_They say patience is a virtue in the game_  
_Fuck it, I guess I died when my brother died_  
_Cause to tell you the truth, I feel like I'm the curse in the game_  
_My vision is blurred, dreams is shattered, my heart is broke_  
_Pain so deep I find it hard to cope_  
**Styles P - My Brother**

The nearer it gets to the anniversary of Fred's death, the more I nightmares about him, but the dreams are even worse. In my dreams Fred looks the same, sounds the same, everything about him is the same as it was when he was alive. I wake up thinking Fred is still here and then it hits me, he's gone. It's like loosing him over and over again. Sometimes I feel like those dreams are all I have to hold on to of Fred. It's like a knife to the heart to wake up because the dreams seem so real and for a little while it's like having Fred back again. As hard as try I can't hold to the memory of those dreams. It's just back to the harsh reality of life where Fred doesn't exist anymore.

He should be here, and that scum that murdered him should be dead, but he's still alive. If I could get out of this place and find Rookwood I would kill him twice. All I want to do right now is work my way through a bottle of Firewhiskey but of course I can't. No, I've got to feel my pain in order to heal. What an utter load of bollocks. I'm trying with this therapy but some days are easier than others.

Wood came by to see me, but I refused to see him. I know that I shouldn't be angry at him because he was with or possibly is with Angelina, but I can't help myself. Oliver and I have always gotten on, but the fact that he was with Angie is something I can't stomach right now. Just thinking about makes me want to smash his face in, and I've never been know for my restraint. If I saw him there would have been a fight.

Later on during visiting hours Lee comes to see me.

"Good to see you Ginger." Lee says pulling me in for a hug and clapping me on the back.

"How you've been?" I ask.

"I'm doing all right." He sits on the bench beside me. We are in the hospital's courtyard. Since It's a nice day out all the patients are taking advantage by spending their time outdoors. Sometimes the outside world feels like it cease to exist , so when you can get outside you take advantage of it.

"Can you believe I'm in here, I've really screwed up my life, yeah."

"Yeah but you're getting back on track." Lee says he's always been the eternal optimist.

I don't want to ask but I've been pretty masochistic lately so I do. "Have you seen or heard from Angelina?" I ask.

No, sorry mate, she's been pretty low key. I tried getting something out of Katie or Alicia but you know how birds are." He shrugs.

Yeah I know how birds are. Mental. Each and everyone one of them.

"Ran into Pansy Parkinson today, or should I say Pansy Zabini"

"What Blaise married pug face, I would have thought he'd want someone more beautiful." I say.

"Maybe he couldn't find a pure-blood fit enough." Lee says. "If any two people deserved each other, it's the pair of them." He shakes his head. "She did say something interesting to me, she said blood-traitors will be getting their own back soon."

"What did she mean by that?"

I dunno, maybe it's just talk, but I heard a group calling themselves the New Death Eaters are planning attacks on the anniversary of The Battle of Hogwarts."

I feel my jaw clench and my hand shake. "What!"

"They say it's to bring honor and glory back to the pure-bloods, they say it's their mission in life to carry out what Voldemort didn't get to finish."

"What kind of attacks are talking about?"

"Murder plain and simple, they plan to kill as many "undesirables" as they can."

"I've got to find a way out of here." I say urgently.

"It's just what I've heard, I'm sure the Ministry is all over it, Kingsely isn't stupid George."

"If anyone else I love gets hurts, I won't be held responsible for what I'll do." I get up and start pacing. My chest feels tight. I feel like a rat in a cage, helpless and trapped. I wasn't there for Fred and look what happened. I have to be there to protect my friends and family. I have to be there for Angelina.

Lee stands up and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Mate they'll be all right, I'll make sure of it. Your family and Angelina."

I clam down a little, I know I can trust Lee. Still I should be out there, I don't even have my wand in here.

"So what's it like ?" Lee asks.

"It's not as bad as when I first got here, of course I was coming down then and nothing is as bad as that." I think of the sweating, nights of intense pain from withdraw, and overwhelming depression. At one point I all I thought of was killing myself. Everyday I'd think of a new ways to off myself. Hurl myself down the stairs. Drown in the tub. Drink the cleaning supplies. Then there were the voice telling me I needed a fix, I needed something, _anything _other than this pain I was feeling. You can lose hours thinking of how to get out and get yourself a little something.

"I get angry sometimes this place feels like prison, I miss the outside world. I miss having freedom to come a go as I please, but I know that if they'd let me go right now I'd would go get shitfaced."

"Your sober now?"

"Stone cold." I reply.

"I should have known, I'm meant to be your best mate. I was his best mate too, I let you down." Lee says.

"No you didn't."

"I did. Both of you"

We are both silent for a moment.

"Hogwarts seem so long ago, almost like a fairytale. Hard to believe that all we used to worry about was sneaking shite past Flich." Lee says.

"Or trying to pull girls." I say.

"Don't recall you having a problem in that area mate." Lee says punching me lightly on the shoulder.

"Birds love a bad bloke." I say.

" Speaking of birds, I've gotta go Parvati's folks are coming round, and she goes mental about cleaning up the place for them, and if I'm not there to help, he slides a finger across his throat, I'm dead." We hug once again.

I think it's because of Fred and I that Lee is able to date an identical twin. He's used to identicals issues. I'm sure he thinks nothing of having Padma over at his place twenty-four seven. You date one twin, but you get the other. It can be hard dating identicals, we get jealous easily when another person is taking up our twins time. If the other twin doesn't like you, you've got no chance. On the other hand if the other twin does like you it can be that much worse. I would know. It seems like I'm destine to watch other men with Angelina. Even when she was mine she still didn't feel completely like mines. The ghost of Fred never seemed to leave us.

Ron and Hermione come by not to long after Lee leaves. The two of them are holding hands, they've got stupid soppy grins on their faces. Hermione's engagement ring almost blinds me with it's radiance, this isn't due to the ring costing a huge sum, but due to the spell Hermione has cast upon it. Hermione can be surprisingly girl like at times.

"Hello George." She says hugging me.

"Hey Hermione." I glad that Ron finally came to his senses and proposed to her. Who else in the world is he going to find to put up with him. I hug Ron too hating how he's taller than me now. It isn't right.

"How have you been?" Hermione asks contritely.

"Good, but I've been a hell of a lot better."

"Shop's still doing great, Angelina's great at keeping it all together, getting things to run smoothly."

"She's really worried about you." Hermione says suddenly. "She misses you."

"Hermione!" Ron says in a tone that suggest they'd discussed Angelina and I prior to their arriving here, and agreed it was best not to bring the subject up.

"Well she's really really sad Ron, and it's silly that neither one of them is talking to the other, because they're each afraid the other doesn't want to see them."

"And that sentence made sense how?" Ron asks.

Hermione turns to me completely ignoring Ron. "I know it can't be easy for you but I think you and Angelina are good for each other, right now you need all the support you can get, and who's a bigger support of you than Angelina?"

"It's none of our business." Ron grumbles crossing his arms.

"I think you should talk things though with Angelina, tell her how you really feel. She love you" Hermione plods on still ignoring Ron.

"Have you ever consider that maybe I'm not right for her, or maybe she's just using me as a replacement for Fred."

"Give Angelina some credit." Ron says. "She isn't that dishonest."

I don't know what to think, I feel like I'll always be the second choice, the plan B, the last option. Why did Fred have to die in order for me to be with Angelina? Now all I can think is would Angelina be with me if Fred were still alive? What would Fred think if he was alive and Angelina and did end up together? I don't know if it's really supposed to matter right now or not, but it does.

When Ron and Hermione leave, they leave me to sit in my room and wallow in my anger. It was dulled by the drugs but now I can feel it in my chest clenched like a fist. Yes I'm pissed. I'm pissed at the world and what it's done to me. I pissed off at the New Death eaters for being shit stirrers. I'm pissed at Angelina for what she's done to me. I pissed at Oliver for what's he's taken from me. I'm pissed at Fred for leaving me. Mostly though I'm pissed at myself for what I've done to me.


	7. Chapter 3 A Wicked Childhood

_A/N: Today is the last day of my vacation so the other the next few chapters may be slow in coming, but they'll be coming none the less. The pace is definitely going to be picked up and Angelina starts getting some old memories back. As always thanks for reading, keep reviewing please I love hearing what you think. Hugs and Kisses. _

**Three**

**A Wicked Childhood**

_He can only hold her for so long _  
_The lights are on but no one's home _  
_She's so vacant Her soul is taken _  
_He thinks "What she's running from?" _  
_Now, how can he have her heart _  
_When it got stole _  
_So he tries to pacify her _  
_Because what's inside her never dies _  
**He can only hold her- Amy Winehouse**

I have a hard time getting out of bed in the morning. Finally I do roll out of bed and go and put the kettle on. I flop on the settee and turn on the wireless for background noise. I've been doing a lot of thinking, and Oliver is right I _am_ damaged goods. I have history of not being able to hold on to men, starting with my father. Finding out that I was a witch was quite a traumatic experience for me. Up until age eleven I didn't know I was a witch. I wanted to be a ballerina. My father is a squib. He was raised by my real family the Kaita's. They treated my dad like shite until he became of magic age, then they gave him to some Muggle relatives.

By the time he was eleven the damage was done, he wanted nothing to do with the magical world that been so cruel to him, and made him ashamed of himself. He moved to Hampton, and married a devout Christian woman who hated magic as much as he did. Since he had a vasectomy I suppose he thought he wouldn't have any children, but magic has it's ways. When I was born my mum thought it was a miracle from God, but my dad knew the truth. He hoped that I wouldn't have magic so he could keep on living his lie, but at three I turned our cat purple and he knew.

I still didn't. I had no memory of turning the cat purple. My father never told me I was a witch. We never talked about magic at all. All I could think about was being a ballerina. My parents were piously strict and, and ballet class was the one place I felt free. I'd go to dance class everyday and work as hard as I could. I was over the moon ecstatic that I was allowed to begin pointe work. The first time I went _en pointe _I thought no feeling could match that. I had no ideal about Quidditch back then.

It was three days before Christmas when I found out what I really am. My mum and I had been having a row, the same row we'd been having for weeks now. I'd got the part of Clara in Nutcracker, my mum didn't want me in the ballet as she believed the nutcracker was demonic. I wasn't going to let the matter drop however, getting that part had meant everything to me. It was an honour, it was pay off for all the hard work I'd been putting in. I had earned that part and I was going to play it.

"I'm going to be in that ballet, you can't stop me." I Shouted.

"You will not, now go upstairs and pray this instant young lady." My mum shouted back.

"You're so mean I _hate_ you!" I yelled pointing at her, and her dressing gown burst into flames. Luckily my father (who suspected something magic might happen) was standing right there rolled my mother around on the floor extinguishing the flames. My parents slowly got to their feet. For the longest time none of could speak. My parents just stared at me. I couldn't believe what I had just done.

"Devil child!" My mum yelled her eyes going wide. "Evil child!" I burst into tears and ran upstairs to my room. My father explained to me later that day, that I was a witch and that I would be living with his sister, who was also a witch from now on. He showed me a letter that said I'd been accepted to a school called Hogwarts.

"You're giving me away?" I chocked. "Don't you love me anymore. Don't you want me?"

"I didn't have magic and your grandparents gave me away, it's just the way things are done." He told me. "I'll help you pack." He did, my mum wouldn't even look at me, wouldn't even be in the same room as me. We packed in silence. He drove me to my aunt Lucy's house in Kensington. "Goodbye Angelina." My father said at the door way. He didn't hug me or kiss me. He didn't even look back to study my face one last time, the way I wanted to study his. He just got in his car and drove away.

My aunt adopted me, and I took the surname Johnson, and began promptly catching me up on the Wizarding world. She brought me robes, and books and an owl I named Godric. She took me to get my wand, Acacia 91/2" mermaid scale core, I was happy, but not as happy as I should have been. My parents refused to answer any of the letters I sent to them by post. They didn't answer the phone. I still loved them, but they wanted nothing more to do with me.

The day before school was to start I got a neighbour to drive me to my parents house. They seemed quite shocked that I had turned up. I made one last desperate bid, and begged my parents to take me back, I begged for my mum to just look at me. She wouldn't. I cried and cried, got on my knees and begged and pleaded, but they still rejected me. Their own daughter.

"There is only one way I'll see you." My mum said finally. "Only one way I'll accept you as my daughter."

"Whatever it is I'll do it." I had sobbed.

"Renounce your powers as evil right here before me and before the Lord. Give up your magic and I'll be your mum again."

"I can't give my magic up, I was born like this." I told her.

"Get off my doorstep then, I'll be glad to see the back of you, you evil little thing." She spat. Finally she looked at me. She looked at me as if I was something she'd scrapped off the bottom of her shoe. When I got to the Hogwarts express I was a mess. I found the nearest empty compartment and start sobbing. Then Fred and George burst in and changed my life forever.

I think that was a defining moment in my life. Being rejected by my parents made me crave the acceptance of everyone else. I have a deep seeded fear of rejection, it's why I'm always going above and beyond for my friends. It's why I have to be the best at everything. It's why I'm so nice, it's why I can never say no. I never feel wanted enough. Nothing can fill the void my parents left in me.

When I lost my virginity to Oliver I was drunk, but the next day I sobered up really quickly. I couldn't believe what I'd done, I felt so cheap. Every thing my mum ever said about having sex before marriage played in my head. Oliver would never speak to me again. He would think I was a whore. He'd go back and brag to all of his friends.

While Oliver was still sleeping I got up from the bed, and gathered my things and went back to my place in Montrose. I thought running away like I did would be the end of things, but Oliver sought me out the next day. I thought running away would be a turn off, but instead it turned him on, and that turned _me_ on. I felt high, I had sex before marriage and the boy was still interested in me. It was like slapping my mother in the face. She didn't know everything, I wasn't an evil little thing- somebody wanted me. I liked that it was just the sex between Oliver and I, I loved the sheer rebelliousness of it. The power I had over him was exhilarating. I'd just name a time and a place and he'd show up. He wanted me, couldn't keep his hands off of me.

Inevitability things started to change. Oliver started to hold me too long , he started to look at me differently. In the mornings he no longer rushed home, instead he stayed around and talked to me. He asked me about my day. He brought me flowers. I was starting to feel claustrophobic. I couldn't stand his kisses, they felt like lies on my lips. I knew he was starting to have real feelings for me and I felt nothing for him. The more he clung to me the harder I pulled away, the harder I pulled away the more he clung. I pulled away sexually and he became more demanding sexually. We didn't even talk to each other anymore, It was like how we were when this whole thing first started, just sex, but even that was ruined because I knew it wasn't just sex for Oliver anymore.

I knew I could never love him as a lover. I could never love him as anything more than a friend. I didn't have the ovaries to tell him that I wanted to be just friends, so I told I'd think about us being a couple, but I needed time apart first. Then I'd run into George. At first all we did was talk and dry each others tears. Were just friends, the sex came so subtlety, because we're both trying to deny that we have always had sexual tension between us. In school it felt wrong because Fred was there, now it feels wrong because Fred is gone.

One night when were closing his shop George kissed me. I was leaned against the wall and he came up and raised my arms above my head and pressed his body to mines until there wasn't an inch between us and kissed me. I could feel his erection and it felt good. I felt like someone had poured the life back into me. George was so familiar my heart ached. We'd both wanted this for so long, the situation was so wrong that some how it made things right.

I kissed him back my hand found his belt buckle and pulled. It wasn't cheating technically. Oliver and I weren't a couple. I told him I'd _think_ about us being a couple, As George's jeans dropped to the floor with a thud of his wallet, and as George kissed me I knew he had me in a way that Oliver never would. He had me completely. I rolled his y-fronts down his legs. George yanked down my jeans and knickers. When we orgasemed it was like two high freight trains colliding at full speed. Every pleasurable nerve ending in me seemed to exploded simultaneously. I could never feel this way with Oliver. Could never make myself that vulnerable with Oliver. My orgasms with George were more than physical they were spiritual. Our post-coital bliss was stronger than any drug in the world.

I hate what I've done to Oliver. I hate to think that I've actually _used_ a person. It makes me feel sick and dirty, but I miss George, I've been too chickenshit to go and seem him. I'm scared he won't want to see me. Maybe it wasn't just the drugs talking. Maybe he doesn't really want to see there's Oliver,do I make things right with Oliver, he won't talk to me. Won't answer my letters. What if I've ruined our friendship?

There's a knock at my door. I get up to get it, I'm half way there when the kettle goes off, who's ever there will have to wait I think. I go to get the kettle. The knocking gets more persistent. "Steady on I'm -The rest of my sentence is drown out by a deafening noise, my house shakes violently. A scream is ripped from my mouth, as the force of the explosion lifts me off my feet, and flings me across the room like a man flicking an annoying yapping lapdog off the end of a blanket. I land on the floor with a hard thud. Debris rains down on me as the wind is knocked of me.


	8. Chapter 4 A Black Sunday

_A/N: As always thanks for reading. Please review. Hugs and Kisses._

**Four**  
_A Black Sunday_  
_So They Came Into The Outway_  
_It Was Sunday-What A Black Day_  
_Mouth To Mouth Resus-Citation_  
_Sounding Heartbeats-Intimidations_  
**Smooth Criminal- Michael Jackson**

I'm playing exploding snap with Dennis. Earlier today in individual therapy the Therapy Witch said I was doing good, but I should start focusing on living my life singularly. My whole life I've done everything as a half of pair. Now I've got to learn how to live as one, thought of that is so daunting it doesn't bare thinking about. I still buy things in pairs. It's raining outside so were stuck in the common room. Dennis is getting ready to say "Snap" When I get a weird feeling. My mum comes into the room. She looks as if she's been crying. I want to stand but my legs seem to forgotten how to work. "What's wrong?"  
My mum starts crying,  
"It's Angelina isn't it, what's happened to her? Is she all right?" It's her I know it's her. I can feel that it's her.  
"There was an explosion at her house, she's alive, she's on the ground floor, healers are with her now."  
I stand immediately and the cards on my lap fall and scatter across the floor some of them exploding like some kind of sick little reminders.  
"How is she, I mean did they say, is she going to make it?"  
"They wouldn't tell us much, they just rushed her away." My mum grabs my shoulders and looks into my face. "She'll be ok."  
"You don't know that."  
"I do. I'm a mother."  
I collapse into my chair, my legs have gone numb again. I feel like being sick all over the carpet. "Do they know who did it?" I ask.  
"The New Death Eaters, there were several attacks on shops and people. She looks away from me. " A pair of Muggle teens out for a snog in Lewisham were murdered., Avada Kadeva, Two half-blood boys were beaten up very badly in Surrey." She cast her eyes downward. "Some Muggle restaurants were burnt down."  
There's more she's not telling me, I can tell, but decide not to press it right now. Angelina is more important.  
"When can I see her?" I ask.  
"I don't know I'm going to the ground floor to check now."  
"I'm coming with you." I say. No one had better try and stop me, wand or not. The rest of my family is down stairs along with Katie, Alicia, Lee, and Oliver Wood. We stare each other down but are otherwise are respectful. Ginny runs up and hugs me. She's crying, Ginny isn't a big crier I think she feels guilty for being angry at Angelina.  
"It's ok." I tell her kissing the top of her head. "Angelina would understand." I miss Ginny, I miss being a big brother to her. I miss my whole family, actually. It took being in here to remind me what they mean to me, what everyone I love means to me. I can't lose Angelina, I'd rather see her end up with Oliver than to lose her forever. I should have just told her that I loved her. That day in the hospital, I should have never let her go with out saying that.  
"She'll be all right you know." Lee says to me. "She's tough, Angelina, she's been through worse."  
"She doesn't remember it."  
"So you've never told her?" Lee asks.  
"How could I?" I ask. "How do you tell your girlfriend that while she was getting tortured almost to death she almost got raped. How do you tell her that you weren't there to stop it, and that he was." I feel sick.  
"Simmer down Ginger." Lee says and I realise I've been raising my voice. "I'm really good at not being there for people. I had a feeling that day, but I ignored it and now Fred is dead."  
"Stop blaming yourself, at least for now, Angelina needs you George."  
I hate waiting, it isn't doing it's just waiting, I'm no good at it. I can't sit down and look sullen like everyone else I have to pace. My mum tries to get me to sit down and eat but I'm not hungry.  
It's not till much later in the evening that a healer comes out of a door marked St. Mungo's staff only. His face is stony, if this were poker this bloke would be unbeatable. My guts fall to my feet. Please I think. Please don't let it be bad news. Bill grabs me which is good because I feel like I might faint.  
"She came in asystolic, it was touch and go for the moment, her heart is beating again, and she's young and strong so there's a good chance she'll make though. As soon as she's stable we'll let you know more."  
"I want to see her now." I say.  
"I'm sorry, but not until she's stable." The healer parrots.  
I grab the him by the collar. "Are you going to try and stop me?"  
"Come on George." Charlie says pulling me back to my seat. "This isn't helping." It isn't hurting either I think. I just want to see her. I've just got to see her face to know that's she's really all right.  
Everyone else is sleeping when the stoned faced healer comes out for a second time. "She's stable and awake, ands she wants to see you." The healer nods at me. "She really needs her rest, so don't stay long." I follow him through doors and corridors.  
Angelina is in a tiny room at the end of the hall. She is sitting up in bed propped up by four pillows. There are tiny cuts all over her face and her hair is singed but she has never looked more beautiful to me. She holds out her bandaged arms to me and I go into them.  
"If you wanted my attention you could have just sent an owl." I say  
"You know me, I've always loved doing things with a bang!"  
I feel slightly hysterical, first I start laughing, and then I'm crying like a bitch but I don't even care. I can't stop looking at her can't stop holding her. She's alive.  
"I'm ok Georgie, I'm ok." She says.  
"I love you." I say. I kiss her. Her lips are soft and full. She kisses me back slowly. ""I love you too, I want to be with you George, not Oliver not Fred. You, I want us to stop wasting time and just be together" She looks me in the eyes. "I'm yours George, yours only for the rest of my life."  
"For the rest of your life, so that means you'll marry me then?" I ask "Become Mrs. Weasley, and give me my mischievous heir." I kiss her again.  
"You want to marry me?" She sounds stunned.  
"I do, there's no one else for me. You're the one Angelina." I sit on the beside her. I pick up her hands and place them against my palms, seeing how much bigger mines are than hers. "It maybe a long engagement, I want you to marry a whole man, but I know it's you I want to marry."  
She starts to cry. Not quite tears running down the face tears either, but big soppy noisy girl tears.  
"Watch the water works or you'll drown us both." I says wiping away her tears.  
"So where's my ring?" Angelina ask taking her hands away from mines and holding out her left hand. She wiggles her fingers.  
"Well." I say scratching the back of my head. "I don't actually have a ring."  
"What! You propose to a girl and you don't even have a ring."  
"I know, look-"  
"I'm kidding George." She says laughing and crying at the same time. She holds her ribs and moans. "I have got to stop cracking myself up."  
"Have I ever told you that you're strangely odd."  
"That's why you love me."  
"I do, and I want to do this right, I don't care if I have to break out of here I'm going to get you a ring." I kiss her. "Then we can tell everybody." I hug her close to me. "I love you Angelina." If feels good to say it out loud.  
"I love you too George."

The healer comes back into the room. "She'll be needing her rest now." I really don't want to leave Angelina but what choice do I have? I look at her one last time and go. Harry and Hermione are in the lobby along with everyone else when I come out of Angie's room. Harry is talking to Ginny but I seek him out, if anybody will tell me the whole truth I know he will. We agree to meet on the fifth floor. Lee, Katie and Alicia follow me up to the fifth floor. Along with Ron and Hermione. Oliver watches us but doesn't follow.  
"Tell me everything you know about these attacks." I say to Harry as we sit down.  
Harry cast Muffliato and then begins to talk. "They were well planned out. The attacks went off simultaneously and so far none of the eyewitness can tell us anything." He says, he looks uncomfortable, and I know he's about to tell me what my mum wouldn't. "Several shops were damaged, yours was one of them."  
"Nothing you can't come back from." Lee says quickly.  
"That bitch Pansy was brought in for questioning, but we've nothing to tie her to the attacks." Katie says. "We had to let her go."  
"You let her go!" I yell. "She told Lee that this was going to happen, It wasn't a coincidence."  
"We know." Harry says angrily. "Do you think we wanted to let her go?"  
'It doesn't matter." Katie says. "We need to go after the head of the New Death Eaters in order to take them all down."  
" Since they call themselves New or Neo Death Eaters we think the leader is young, probably someone that went to school with us" Harry says. "They're parents were more than likely Death Eaters who served under Voldemort."  
"Malfoy" I say. "He's just the type of little git who'd-"  
"It isn't him, we've been on Malfoy so hard he can't scratch his balls or shit without us knowing it." Harry says.  
"My, you sure learn new and interesting terminology when you become an Auror don't you." Alicia says primly and we laugh.  
"It's not Pansy either, she isn't smart enough." Katie says. "But Blaise does have the money to fund a group like this. His mum's rolling in it."  
"Ok so Blaise is funding it, and Malfoy isn't the leader then who is?" Alicia ask.  
"I say we make a suspects list, start with Slytherins." Hermione says. "Not one Slytherin stayed during the battle, expecting Slughorn of course."  
"Yeah cos they were all too busy supporting Voldemort." Ron says. "Tossers."  
Harry stands suddenly addressing us all. "What happened this Sunday was just a warning shot, they're letting us know that they've got teeth." He says "Their attack on the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts will be much worse if we can stop it. So look out, listen hard, and watch your back." His eyes sweep over everyone. "Constant Vigilance." Harry says sounding eerily like Moody.  
I'm allowed to see Angelina one last time before I go back into lockup. She's sleeping but not peacefully. She thrashing and crying out. I stroke her hair and hold her hand. She stop fighting but she's still shaking. "It's all right Angelina." I whisper in her ear and she stops shaking, but I worry about the time when an whisper in her ear won't be enough. Sod's law seem to be dogging my life, but just because we won the war, doesn't mean that there still won't be battles.


	9. Part Three: Bargaining

A/N: WiserWeasley98 thanks so much for the review, I liked it so much that I want to frame it and put on my wall, lol. I'm back with Part Three . It took me awhile to get this chapter up, I kept changing it around until it felt right. I'm happy with the outcome . Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. Hug and Kisses. 

**Part Three: Bargaining**

_I'd gladly lose me to find you_

_I'd gladly give up all I had_

_To find you I'd suffer anything and be glad_

**Bargain- The Who**

I've been in and out of St. Mungo's so much it feels like second home to me. Now for the time being it is my home, since I've no longer have a home to go to. Molly has offered to let me stay at the Burrow once St. Mungo's release me. My room is very posh it's really more like a flat, one of the perks of winning the World Cup no doubt, but it's still a hospital room. I miss my house.

On the bright side I've been seeing George everyday. We've been spending a lot of time together talking and walking in the courtyard, eating lunch together. Ever since the attack on my house he acts as if he can't bare to spend one minute away from me. It's like he's afraid if he goes to sleep and wakes up I won't be here. Last night he came down to my room.

"George what are you doing here?" I whispered in the darkness.

He didn't say anything he just climbed into bed and started kissing me. His kisses were so intense, it was like being branded. I started to pull at his clothes it had been too long.

"I love you." George said. "I love you so much." He took his time, touched every inch of my skin, kissed everywhere on my body. I had never know him to be so attentive or so gentle. "I love you." He said again. He looked into my eyes and moved slowly. I held onto him. Carnal and pressed skin to skin it was just the two of us, it was like the world and all of it's madness had stopped. We were all that mattered.

"You have me, you always have me." I said to him. His red hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat. I pushed his hair back so that I could look at his face. He was beautiful. Afterward he just held me. His skin was so close to mines it felt like a part of me. Neither of us spoke. When I woke up in the morning he was gone. He came back the next night and the next and every night since the first time, but he's always gone by morning, he has to be in at bed check.

When George leaves me the nightmares being. I dream that I'm naked tied down, and there are thousands of rats scurrying over my body, they have dirty long claws that cut my skin open. They tangle in my chair, climb down my face until I feel like I'll go mad, and then I start screaming then I wake up. I want to tell George about the dreams but I don't because I know he'd miss bed check just to be with me.

I have forgotten how lovely being with him is. It's like someone has given me back the person that I first fell in love with. Some how once again we've found our way back to each other. I belong with him I know. There isn't another man on this Earth I could ever love more.

When I have to go to physical therapy George is there to push me on, and afterward he helps me undress and bathe, then he lies with me when I'm too tired to do anything else.

After I get out of therapy today I find Alicia and Katie in my room. I am dog tired but glad to see them. George is back on the forth floor in group therapy.

"You look knackered." Katie says rubbing her belly.

"I think I over did on the exercises at bit."

"Angelina Johnson pushing herself too hard quelle surprise." Alicia says.

"I just want to get back to where I was." I say.

"You will but you have to give it time." Katie says

I sigh wearily. "I wish George was here, he gives the best backrubs." I say.

"You and George are back together then." Alicia asks.

"Yes." I smile.

"I'm so happy for you." Katie says.

"He's still in rehab Angelina, he needs to be worried about getting better, not maintaining a relationship"

"He is better, loads better, I love him Alicia, and I haven't seen him for ages, what else do you expect me to do?"

"I want you to stop seeing him whilst you're in here, how do you think he's going to handle things when you have to leave."

"Well he's in rehab so it's not like he's going to do drugs" I say. "We know what we're doing." I persist, but I'm starting to get a nagging feeling.

"In some Muggle rehabs you wouldn't even be able to contact George for thirty days."

"Well he isn't in Muggle rehab."

"He should be."

"Stop it!" Katie yells. "Alicia don't you think you're being a little harsh, maybe seeing Kirley has gotten you upset."

"That has nothing to do with it." Alicia says stiffly.

"Ok well then maybe Angelina and George should just stop the midnight sack sessions."

"They still can't be loved up and snogging all the time, this isn't a honeymoon for George it's rehab Angelina, rehab."

"George isn't the same as when he first got here, he isn't made of glass."

"I'll just say this, and then I'll leave." Alicia says. "While you're so happy thinking how far George has come, remember how low he sunk. One fight, one break up and he'll be back down there again." True to her word Alicia leaves.

"She's just upset about seeing Kirley after all this time and she's taking it out on you. Katie says.

"Maybe she is, but I can't ignore what she said, just because she said it out of spite." Why did she have to poke a hole in my happy? I was just proposed to I should be ecstatic.

"I'm not at all an expert, all I know is you two really do love one another."

"Love isn't enough." I say. "I loved him before and looked what happened."

"I know but you can't treat George with kid gloves for the rest of your life, at some point you have to start living."

"Well then I guess I'll to start living with some new rules."

I meet George later for lunch. We are joined by Dennis Creevey. I get chocked up seeing him, all I can think of is Colin dying. I give him an extra long hug. He looks so damn young, way too young to be in rehab.

"Thank Merlin you can cook Angie, the food in this place is awful." George says tucking into my chicken piccata, I made enough for Dennis too, he look as if he could use a little fattening up.

After we eat we take a walk around the flower gardens and koi pond. The gardens and koi pond were put in after the war to try and help survivors cope. We walk slowly not really saying anything, just enjoying each other's company.

"So once I get out of here, I want to find a place for the two of us, somewhere we eventually can start a family."

"I want to live in Ottery St. Catchpole, I like it there, I like being close to your family." I say.

"_Our_ family, and I'll live anywhere you want." He says kissing me. "What's mines is yours and what yours is mines."

"It's so pretty here." I sigh. "Look" I say pointing. "Angel faces roses, I love them. We used to have one in my parents front yard. I miss it."

"When we get our place we'll plant thousands of them."

I pull George down on a bench and song the life out of him. Oh how I've missed him.

"I feel like we're on our honeymoon." George says.

Just like that Alicia's words hit me like a brick wall. _"They still can't be loved up and snogging all the time, this isn't a honeymoon for George it's rehab Angelina, rehab." _She's right. I love George so much that it's clouding my judgment. I shouldn't be like him with this whilst he's trying to get sober. Once I'm released it will make things that much worse. Once I'm out it'll be back to scheduled visits and I won't be to talk to him late into the night. I've been making this like a Holiday for him, and he needs to be getting better. Damn Alicia for being right.

He's so much like the old George that I have forgotten how bad things used to between us. I've forgotten the lies. The dates he never showed up for. I have forgotten how the fights. I remember one of our fights. When he was drunk he got really venomous, really venomous.

"Come on George get your trousers on or we'll be late." I pleaded with him. He was meant to be getting ready to for a dinner party at the Shell Cottage for Fleur's birthday.

"I don't feel like going out."

"Dinner at Shell Cottage will be nice." I said.

"It won't." George said darkly. He opened a bottle of Firewhiskey and drank deeply.

"George how much have you had to drink today?" I asked.

"George how much have you had to drink today?" He mimicked . "Give it a rest Angelina you sound like my mum."

I closed my eyes and counted to ten. We did this too much, everyday it was the same thing. We were back on the You have a/I don't have/ drinking problem merry-go-round and I wanted.

"Don't be angry at me." George said. "I trying, I really am. You're all I've got in this world Angie." He fought dirty in those days. He'd get that wounded puppy dog look in his eyes. The one he and Fred used to use in order to talk me into one of their mad schemes.

"People are just worried about you, you don't go out, you haven't been to your shop in ages. You just stay here in your flat."

"I know." He said frustratedly. "I know, I want to go out I do, everyday I get out of bed and tell myself I can do it, then all these voices in my head give me ten thousands reason why shouldn't even be arsed and I don't do it."

"Oh George I wish-"

"Don't! Nothing you wish is going to bring him back."

Suddenly I felt like crying. My throat started to hurt from holding back tears that I had refused to shed. I'm not the type who cries easy, and when I finally do it's like a battle, each tear comes out kicking and screaming. I fight their existent to the end. I took breath deep and my tears dried up. Angelina: 351 Tears: 9

"I drink cos it's the only thing that can shut out the voices."

"There has to be a better way."

"Yeah there is, ask the Ministry for a time tuner and make none of this ever have happened." He took another drink. "Oh can't do it can you?" He said sarcastically. "I think I've had enough of your suggestions for the day."

I felt like I'd been slapped. George had been so dark and negative it was getting harder to be around him.

"George _please_, just finish getting ready, _please_, you really should get out of the house." I hated how I had turned all timid and mousey around him. Sometimes I felt like I couldn't breath too loud with out George having some kind of emotional malfunction about it.

"I Fine." He huffed like a two-year-old and shuffled off to get ready.

"Accio Firewhiskey" I said as soon as he left the room. The bottle flew into my hand.

"Oi!" George cried coming back into the bedroom with trouser on and clean shaven.

"I should have done this long ago." I told him. I used a summoning charm to find all the alcohol in the flat and I emptied it. "You might not care what happens to you George Gavin Weasley, but I do."

"Why don't you give it up, Oh that's right you never do." He said snidely. "You're Angelina the chaste. How chaste were you with Fred Angie, what kind of nasty things did you let my brother do to you, which one of us do you like better?"

"Go to hell." I said.

"Tell me when I'm fucking you, do you ever imagine I'm Fred?"

"You're disgusting."

He pulled me forward into his body. He leaned into me as if he were going to give me a kiss, but instead said into my ear. "You're fucking _me_ and Fred's body isn't even cold yet, so I guess you're disgusting too." Then he abruptly let me go. George didn't hit with fist, he hit with words. He had never been that mean to before Fred's death, I don't think he would have even dreamed about it.

I look back up into George's face, the face I love and know so well. I love his red hair and freckles. I love his bright blue eyes and the way his lips turn up at the end when he smiles. Then I think of the night I found him in Knock Turn alley, how there'd been nothing in his eyes. He looked dead. Alicia's right, he's healing but he's not healed, maybe before we get into anything too heavy we should be apart till he gets out of rehab. I get up and excuse myself to the bathroom. I _have_ to end things with George all ties and all contacts until he gets out of rehab. It's the right thing to do. I just don't want to tell him. Angelina: 351 Tears: 10.


	10. Chapter 2 Brother's Keeper

_A/N: Back again. This is a shorter chapter (for me anyway), but I feel it needed to be in order to move the story on. The story is wrapping up for me very nicely. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Thanks always for reading, please, please, please review, your feedback is inspiring. Hugs and Kisses**. **_

_**Only the dead have seen the end of the war- George Santayana**_

**Chapter Two**

**Brother's Keeper**

_When we grow up we'll both be soldiers, _

_our horses will not be toys,_

_And maybe we will remember_

_when we were two little boys._

**Two little boys- Rolf Harris**

Ok breath George breath. I can do this. I let out a deep breath. Having your girlfriend go to the bathroom right as you're about to pop the question is a little off putting, but I can deal. I take a peak at the ring, it took some doing but I finally got it. I went to Hermione for help, I know Katie and Alicia wouldn't have be able to keep their gobs shut. I first saw the ring in a little shop in Hogsmeade called _All things forever_. When I first saw the ring I knew I had to have it for Angelina.

It's weird to be making plans for the future without Fred here. It's especially weird to make plans to marry my twin brother's ex. We all have to move on in life I suppose. I look at the antique opal ring, it's tradition in the Wizarding world to give your fiancé an engagement ring that's the same stone as their birthstone, I know that she'll love it, something about it feels alive, like she's already wearing it. I see her coming back towards me, walking that sexy walk. Her dark brown skin looks amazing against the white dress she's wearing. I want to remember the way she looks forever.

My heart starts thumping faster, I know I've already asked her to marry me, but this is different. This will make it official until I officially make her Mrs. Weasley. I like the sound of that. Angelina Weasley. Mines at last. I lick my lips. Show time Weasley. I can feel my smile spreading across my face and I know I must look like a lunatic but I can't help myself. I love her.

"George you know that I-

I stop her from speaking completely by getting down on one knee."

"George what are you doing?" She squeaks, her eyebrows are arched so high they seem as though they'll fly off of her head.

"Ever since I saw you on the train that day I have loved you, a lot has happened in our lives, a lot of things have changed, but the one thing that _always_ remains the same is the way we keep finding our way back to each other. I know we were meant for each other. I slip the ring on her trembling finger. "There's no one I'd rather spend the rest of my life with. Angelina Nicole Johnson, will you marry me?"

I stay on my knee waiting for the gasp, expecting the hysterical yells and tears but Angelina doesn't do anything like that, she only stares at me as if I've made a major faux pas at an expensive dinner party. My grin isn't so wide anymore. Why is she taking so long.

"I Have to say this, if were going to be married, I have to tell you things that you might not like."

"What are you on about?" I ask standing up now.

"The way we've been with each other, we have to stop it, we're breaking the rules and undermining why you're here." She says.

"What in the bloody hell are you talking about?" I ask. She's gone barking mad.

"You're in therapy to face what you've done George, not to be sneaking around to shag each like we're bloody school children."

"You don't think I'm not facing what I've done? How long are you going to keep beating the same dead horse Angelina?"

"You think it's really that easy to forget? You think I like having these memories? I hate this, but this is the reality of you and I."

"So what you want to take a break? Is that what you're saying?"

"No not a break, I don't know what you'd call it, I just want to give you time to heal, I just want you to focus on that."

"I am, that's all I've been doing here, do you have _any_ ideal how hard all of this is? I know how far I sunk I can still feel it, and it's not a good feeling. I miss Fred so much that I feel like it's driving me literary mad."

"I'm just so scared, I don't know how to deal with this sometimes, I just want to protect you. I love you."

"Then don't leave me, I need you." I grab her and kiss her desperately. "I love you."

"Why do you do this to my heart George? One day it's going to kill me."

"Don't talk like that, how could you even say that."

She grabs me. "Do you know how much I love you?" She asks. "I love you so much it scares me, I would die for you, I wouldn't even have to think twice about it. You are all I see, you're my world, there are no words for how much I love you."

"So don't punish for what I've done."

"It's not punishment it's a consequence." She says.

"Your consequence." I say.

"Don't make me the bad one here."

"You're not so innocent, what about you and Wood."

"How many times to I have to say I'm sorry?" She yells.

"How many times do I?" I counter.

"If we're fighting like this now then what's the marriage going to be like."

"Are you saying that you don't want to marry me?"

"No that's not what I'm saying at all, I'm just saying there's a lot we've to work through, you said it yourself"

"Yeah but I never said anything about you abandoning me."

"I'm not!"

"You are, how convenient for you, end things with me when I'm going through all this though shite, and then come back when I'm all better." I grab her hand and yank the ring off. "Sorry love, but that's not how love works."

"George!" She gaps shocked. "What are you doing?"

"Taking this back!" I squeeze the ring like I want to destroy it, and it feels hot in my hand like it's burning into my flesh.

"No!" She grabs for my hand but I shove the ring in my pocket.

"I have done _nothing _but be there for you, I stayed when any other women with half as much common sense would have run, keep the ring George, better yet choke on it." She says scathingly and walks away.

I want to run after her beg her to come back, but I have my pride. If she wants to marry me then she can't just see me when she likes. I feel like she was never going to forgive all the things I did during those dark days. Deep down she knows that I'm really nothing like Fred and she resents me for it. Fred would have handle this with aplomb, he would have been married to Angelina by now.

Sometimes my love for Angelina feels like a cruel trick, like I had to trade having a twin for being with Angelina. I know that's not how it is, but sometimes that's what it feel like. Perhaps I'm the one punishing her because _I _feel so damn guilty. Guilty for being alive, guilty for loving Angelina, guilty for not being there when Fred needed me most. We always swore we'd go together. I toss and turn in bed all night. Why did I rip the ring off her finger? She must hate me now. What in the hell have I done? Why do I keep sabotaging my life?

I pull the ring out of my pocket, it looks lonely with out Angelina's finger. It still feels alive, still feels warm as if it's being worn by her. I'll never forget the look on her face when I pulled the ring off her finger. I squeeze the ring and it burns hot in my hand again. I've messed it all up again. Fred would never fuck up things so badly, he should be the one alive not me. Then he and Angelina could have their happily ever after.

_Fred my life feels unnatural without you, I feel like I've no right to be alive. I wish I knew where you were right now. I could use my big brother. I want to be a twin again. _I think to myself. I'd give ten years off of my life just to see him again. Then I _do_ see him, standing by the door of my room. I sit bolt upright in bed.

"Fred?" I ask not sure if he's real or not, and not really caring. He's here. I jump out of my bed run across the room and hug him, he feels solid. I sob as I touch his face and stare into his eyes. This can't be real. It feels real. He's wearing the same outfit he was when he died. He hugs me back just as hard.

"I've been waiting for you."

"What?"

"Here on the other side, I've been waiting for you, I thought you would have come by now."

"What are you saying."

"I've come to get you."

"Get me?"

"I came to bring you over, to the other side the veil, I can't stand us being apart, they can't expect us to live apart."

"You want me to kill myself?" I ask.

"It's not dying it's crossing over, just being together again."

"I don't know."

"This isn't a trick George, there's no pain beyond the veil, but I don't want you to do it now."

"Then when?" I ask eagerly.

"The anniversary of my death, you have to do it then it's the only way."

"Ok." I say.

"We'll be together again soon George."

I wake up or at least I think I do. I'm on the floor next to the door right where I was hugging Fred before. Angelina's ring is by my feet. I pick it up and put it in my pocket. Maybe it isn't too late. If I grovel if I spend all night on my knees and keep apologising she'll have me back.

"She won't take you back, she doesn't love you, never did" He's back again. "She loves that git Wood."

"No, she _never_ loved him."

"She does. always did, she's always come between us, she's just using you because she can't have me, she doesn't love you. I do. I'm your twin." Fred says.

"You wouldn't lie to me would you?" I ask.

"Have I ever?" He looking into my eyes, his eyes look honest.

"No."

"I've always looked after you, just like you've always looked after me." Fred hugs me. " Expect that one time, but you can make up for it. It's what brothers do. Twins are forever."

"Forever." I say.


	11. Chapter 3 Keep calm and carry on

_A/N Hello all back, This is another short chapter, but once again I felt it was need so as not to drag the story along. This chapter is moving things right along. As with much of life things have a way of getting worse before the get better. Please let me know what you think. As always thanks for reading. Hugs and Kisses. _

**Chapter Three**

**Keep calm and carry on **

_There's solace a bit for submitting_

_To the fitfully cryptically true_

_What's happened has happened_

_What's coming is already on its way_

_With a role for me to play_

**Red Red Red -Fiona Apple**

"What do you mean George is missing?" I ask.

"He was there for bed check last night, but this morning he was gone."

"Did he leave a note or a clue or anything?" I ask.

"No, but we are still searching his room."

"He doesn't even have a wand!" I yell. "How is he going to defend himself?"

I feel rather than see Charlie putting his hands on my shoulders and gently pushing me back down in my seat. I'm sitting with the rest of the Weasley family in one of the administrative offices in St. Mungo's, there are so many of us that were packed like sardines in a tin. Molly, Arthur, and I are right up against the desk, there is no room for my long legs and my keens are touching the desk.

"I know Miss Johnson, please be assured that we are doing everything we can to find him."

"Tomorrow is the anniversary of his twin brother's Fred's death, you don't think he's off to do anything rash do you?" Molly asks.

"I can't say, but the fact that George broke out of here so close to the anniversary of his twin's death doesn't bode well, I'm sorry I have to be realistic."

"I'll bet he went out to score." Bill says darkly.

"This is all of my fault." I say.

"No you can't blame yourself." Ginny says looking at me apologetically. "It's not your fault."

"You don't understand, George proposed to me and I said no." I say.

"What!" Ron shouts.

"When did the two of you get back together?" Ginny asks.

"Here in the hospital, we've been seeing each other." I feel my face burn. Oh how I wish a hole would open up so I could jump in it.

"George proposed?" Arthur says sounding shocked.

"Yes at the hospital in the gardens, I wanted to say yes, but then I had a talk with Alicia Spinnet."

"What did she have to say?" Molly ask. She doesn't sound too happy.

"Nothing bad, she just thought that George should focus on rehab more and me less, "

"Well she really qualified isn't she." Ron says.

"Actually her mum is a psychiatrist." I say.

"A what?" Ron asks.

"Like a Therapy Healer." Hermione says.

"I thought it made sense, so I told George we shouldn't be together, you know at the hospital, until he was out of rehab."

"I take it George didn't take the news so well." Charlie says.

I hold up my hand. "He yanked my engagement ring right off my finger."

"HE DID WHAT!" Thunders Molly.

"Please, if everyone could just focus." The Wizard behind the desk says. "Is there any place you think your son is likely to go?"

"Well if he's looking to score like I think he is, that would mean Knockturn Alley." Bill says.

"Or he could be somewhere that was really special to him and Fred." I say.

"Maybe he went back to the Burrow." Ginny said. "He might have know we'd all come here."

"I very much doubt it, but I'll go and check." Says Charlie.

"The coins!" I shout suddenly.

Arthur jumps.

"Oh right," Hermione says cottoning on."

"I'll send out a message for everyone to be on the look out for George." I say.

"We've also sent out a search team as soon as we were aware of George missing." The Administrative Wizard says.

"He's not at the house." Charlie says coming back "I checked everywhere and did Homenum Revelio."

"Eet wos still worth a try." Fleur says.

I give Ginny a reassuring hug. "We'll find him."

"Any word on George?" Harry Potter asks appearing in the door way.

"Harry." Ginny says and runs to him. He kisses her and hugs her close.

"No word yet." I say in a shaky breath. "I'm worried what he might do, he doesn't have a wand or any money."

"I've put the word out, amongst good friends only, that George is on the lamb, with it being the day before the New Death Eaters plan to attack I don't them knowing he's a sitting duck."

"Oh god." I say.

"George is smart and adaptable he'll be ok." Charlie says reassuringly.

"I'm going to go look for him." I say.

"You're still in hospital, you can't go out looking for George." Bill says.

"Try and stop me." I say.

"Angelina." Molly beings.

"No, I'm going to look for George and none of you can stop me." I say pulling out my wand. "None of you."

"Let her go." Ginny says there are tears in her eyes. "Just let her go." She gives me a quivery smile. She knows how it feels to have someone you love go off and do something dangerous and not being able to do anything about it.

I mouth thank you and walk out of the room. I rush up to my room to get all of my things together. What I don't have I summon. I just know if we don't find George soon it'll be too late. I also know that I have to be the one to find him. I won't let him destroy himself. I spin around to leave and see Oliver in the door way.

"I got the coin about George, what's going on?"

"He bunked out sometime after bed check last night or early this morning" I say.

"Tomorrow Fred will have been dead for a year." Oliver says. "Do you think it's coincidental?"

"I don't know, I feel partly to blame." I tell him about my very brief engagement.

"Maybe it's a sign." Oliver says.

"How can you even say that, especially now."

"I'm sorry Lina if I don't like you with George, but I don't, this has nothing to do with the two of us, I know we're finished, I know you'll never love me, but he's wrong for you."

"Why are you saying all of this now?"

"You told me you want to marry him, when I see one of my best friends about to make the biggest mistake of their lives I have to warn them."

"Well don't do me any favours Wood." I say coldly.

"Look I'm sorry, I came to help you look for George, not row have a row with you." He says softly.

"Thanks but I'm going on my own, if I find George I think I'll have a better chance of getting him to come home that way." I say.

"I none it's pointless to try and stop you, so good luck." He says.

I go into his arms and hug him. He squeezes me tight and kisses me softly behind Suddenly I step back. I feel like a horse has kicked me in the stomach.

"What!" Oliver asks alarmed by the look on my face.

When he was holding me close like it trigger something, that and the smell of his cologne the soft way he was talking. There's also the fact that tomorrow will be the one year of the Battle of Hogwarts. My memory is coming back now, still not one hundred percent but much more clear since this whole damn thing began.

I had been trapped by a body. They body of a Death Eater he was straddling me pressing my hips into the cold wet grass. I was trying to fight him off but was too weak to fight him back. His hands were all over me, under my clothes, on my skin , inside of me. His hands felt like scurrying mad rats. He was screaming Crucio and the pain, I couldn't get away from the pain. I could feel his lips on mines, feel his lips all over my body, the hot breath and saliva he trailed over my skin, his saliva seem to congeal on my body like slime from a slug. He was saying things in my ear violent and disgusting things. He was pulling down my jeans and pulling off my shirt. I blacked out, but when I came too I was naked. His hands, around my throat, squeezing. I couldn't fight back, I just had to let him.

Then there was a voice. "Get the bloody hell off of her." Oliver's voice.

I start to wretch and I'm sick all over the floor. "Oh my God."

"Angelina." Oliver says he sounds frightened.

Talk about having a gut reaction.

"You knew all this time, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know how, you didn't remember it."

"I need a shower." I say.

"Angelina clam down." He says grabbing my shoulders

"Don't touch me!" I scream at him.

"I'm sorry."

"Did he rape me?"

"No! I stopped him"

"You took my virginity." I say. "After knowing what he did to me."

"I was drunk I wasn't thinking with the right head." He says. "After our first time I knew I couldn't walk away from you."

"I don't have time for this." I say swinging my rucksack over my shoulder.

"I'll go tell the others you leaving." Oliver says, his voice is that of great restraint. I know he doesn't want me going, he'd rather we stay and perhaps talk things out, but I can't, I'm not ready to deal with another blow right now. I have only one objective and that's find George. The sobbing, self-loathing, and hair pulling can come later.

I point my wand and clean up the sick on the floor. Then I brush my teeth do one last sweep of the room to make sure I have everything. My rucksack bounces around noisily as I walk down the hall. I'm glad Hermione showed me how to d a undetectable extension charm. I don't know how long it will take me to find George. No one stops me because I'm free to leave the hospital, I'm just meant to come back, and I will when I find George.

I apparate to his shop first, I know George would have wanted to see the damage done to his shop. The shop is a mess. All the windows have been broken in and someone wrote "The Dark Lord shall rise once more." on the walls in black paint. Rubbish bins have been emptied all over the place. Product smashed and destroyed. The whole back wall is burnt. The till is gone, they couldn't get the safe, but destroyed George's office none the less. I go upstairs to the flat. It remains untouched they must have been just concerned with destroying the shop.

I go into Fred's room but George isn't there. It looks stripped bare and lonely without Fred's things in it. The naked walls and bare floors are so cold and dead looking that I have to shut the door. It's just a room now, not Fred's room anymore. I go to George's room and I know he stopped by here. Fred's wand is gone. It used to be in a glass case on his desk, but now the glass is broken, and the wand is gone. He's taken other things to.

Next I apparate to Fred's headstone. George has been here too there are daises on Fred's grave, April's flower, their birth flower. "Fred if you're out there somewhere look after your little bother _please_." I say to the headstone. "Please forgive us and please be happy for us." I let out a deep sigh. "We have to go on with our lives without you, I miss you, everyday I miss you, but I _know_ that you're some place good, waiting for George to join you one day, I'll take good care of him until then, and the day all three of us are together again you two can fight it out." I kiss the headstone. "Goodbye Fred."

I stand up and straighten my rucksack and grip my wand tighter. There's no turning back now, George needs me. As much as I hate to admit it Bill is probably right about George looking to score. I never wanted to go back, but when is life ever fair? Next stop Knockturn Alley.


	12. Chapter 4 Served Cold

_A/N: Thank you ZombieInk, your comet really helped to pick me up out of my slump. Sorry it's been so long everyone, work and life keep getting in the way of my writing, but I'm back now. George is about to learn that karma is a bitter pill to sallow and past sins have a way of catching up with you whether you remember them or not. As always thank you for reading, hope you enjoy. Please keep reviewing it is __**greatly**__ appreciated. Hugs and kisses._

_Little, vicious minds abound with anger and revenge, and are incapable of feeling the pleasure of forgiving their enemies. -Earl of Chesterfield._

**Chapter Four**

**Served Cold**

_Turn the key in the door,_  
_No one close to hear you scream,_  
_You'll never imagine the pain, _  
_Even in you're foulest dreams,_  
_How do you like that_  
_Invitation friend?_  
_How do you like that?_

_That's what I call my Sweet Revenge_

**Sweet Revenge-Motorhead**

As soon as I hit the air I can feel my skin begin to itch and tingle. The need is back. I need a fix of something. Being stone cold sober in reality is different than it is in Rehab. I'm starting to feel real again, that dreadful depressingly hollow feeling you start to get when you anticipate what it's going to feel like to come down. Sometimes it's worse than coming down it's self. When you do drugs for so long being stoned feels normal and normal is a thought on you can no longer comprehend. You forget what it's like to feel like a real person. All the receptors in my body are yelling at me all at once. They know I can get drugs now, and they want their fix, they won't stop having a go at me until I give them one. It's a feeling that can drive you mad, it's like an animal that lives in your skin and it's trying to bore it's way out through your brain. Once your body gets a taste of drugs it will turn on you.

I take Angelina's engagement ring out of my pocket and look at it to try and calm myself. It seems like forever ago that I proposed to her. I know she would have looked so beautiful her wedding dress. I wonder if she would she have wanted to get married at the Burrow or some place else? Mostly I wonder what she's doing right now.

Late last night Fred came back.

"If you're going to come back with me you should leave now."

"Now?"

"Yes, they'll be watching you like a hawk the day of, so best do a runner now."

He had a point. I'd been in this hospital awhile and knew the whole lay out from studying the maps. If there was one thing Fred and I were good at it was navigation. We seldom got lost, even as children. I waited about twenty minutes after bed check to sneak out. All I've got to do now, is lay low until tomorrow and it will all be over. All the pretending that I'll ever be normal or happy again. I would have fucked things up with Angelina in the end, she deserves a bloke like Wood, someone nice and stable she can have 2.5 kids with. Fred he needs me, needs me more than anyone else in my life could.

I go to my shop. When I see the damage I feel my guts churn and blood boil, everything Fred and I worked so hard for is trashed. We risked it all for this place and now look at it. Windows smashed, Voldemort shall rise again is written all over the walls. Whoever did this will pay with their blood. I head upstairs which oddly enough hasn't been touched. I find Fred's wand and take it, least now I'm not wandless and I know Fred wouldn't mind my using it. In fact he would have encouraged it. I pack a few more things take one last good long look at the place and leave. I visit his headstone and lay daisies on his grave, I hate that this is all there is of my twin now, but that will be sorted soon enough.

"_You're like a dog returning to it's own sick George_." I can hear Angelina saying. It's what she always said when I relapsed, still the first sip of the potion was the best, it made everything fade away and now I'm where the pain can't reach me anymore. I'm lying on the floor but I feel like I was floating in space. Everything is slower and time doesn't matter, there is just the coolness of the air and my limbs felt free from my body. My mind isn't thinking of anything. I'm free. It doesn't matter that I'm alone. It doesn't matter that I don't have Angelina or that Fred is dead. Doesn't matter that I'm letting my family down. Doesn't matter that I've fucked up my whole life. Being back on drugs feels as beautiful as it does disgusting. It feels like an orgasm, it feels a million dirty strangers wiping their hands all over my face. It feels like a hug from my mum. It feels like I've raped myself. There's a self-loathing in drugs, you have to make yourself love what you hate about them, and that always leads to you hating yourself.

Dealers are some of the most opportunistic people in the world. If you fall off the wagon they are right there with a little pick me up. My old dealer Mitch found me almost as soon as I stepped foot into Knockturn alley. It was like he knew I'd be back. I brought a bottle of dark black off him, the strongest he had. It looked like tar. He had a place that I could crash at, not the same one as before, this one has better protection spells.

The flat was small but clean. I downed the bottle and lie back on the floor and waited for it to hit me. The potion hit be harder than any has before. I could feel this one right down to my bones. Even the nauseafelt good, I was sick on the floor and that felt good to. I started laughing because everything felt good again. None of it's real of course but it still felt good.

I'm not sure of the time just now. It could be early morning or maybe it's the afternoon. Or maybe I'm still asleep. Angelina's engagement ring grows warm in my pocket and I take out and give a squeeze. I don't know why I'm hanging on to it, but I can't bring myself to throw it away. It still feels strangely alive, and I can't stand to touch it anymore and shove it back in my pocket. I wish it was still around Angelina's finger. I don't know if I'm doing the right thing. I don't know where I end and the drugs being. We used to be two separate people now were one in the same.

"You're not backing out now are you?" Fred asks. There is never a rhyme or reason to why Fred appears he just does. "We're supposed to go together remember?"

"I don't think I should be doing this." I say to Fred. "I don't think your really real." I say but he seems so real and I'm so stoned right now I can't tell. I've fucked up again and now I'm trapped, I've already swallowed the potion. It 's a new feeling for me, being stoned out of my mind and actually not wanting to be. I'm sick again and this time it doesn't feel so blissful. I roll away from my sick and look up the ceiling. I'm hot and sweaty, I can't go back to this way of life, can't be the guy who becomes a cautionary tale. I've got to get out of here. I stumble to my feet. The room is spinning and things seem wavy and unstable. My equilibrium is fuck all but I keep heading for the door. I will fix this.

The door bust open and Graham Montague strides in. It's apparent he's been working out since he left Hogwarts. He's taller and several stones heavier than he was in school. He has muscles on top of muscles, he's also shaven off all his hair. He's flanked by Goyle and Peregrine Derrick. I guess that Derrick is the new Crabbe .

"Expelliarmus!" He cries, under the influence and not expecting to see Montague my reactions are slowed, I have no defense and Fred's wand flies across the room. "Stupefy!" Screams Montague and I fly across the room and hit the opposite wall. "Tie 'em up." He orders. Goyle and Derrick rush me. I try and fight them off but it's two against one, actually with Goyle it's more like three against one. They wrestle me to the ground, and Goyle kicks me in the ribs and Derrick smashes his fist into my jaw. I gob a mouthful of blood at him and it hits him square between the eyes.

Montague points his wand at me and I'm bound head to foot in black ropes.

" Let me guess you wosn't expectin' to see me wos ya?" Graham Montague says. "Probably forgot all 'bout me didn't ya?" He prods me with his booted foot. "Pretty fuckin cavalier attitude for someone you almost killed?" He kicks me hard.

"If you're going to continue to force me hear you butcher the English language kill me now." I say.

"Oh but where would be the fun in that Georgie me boy, do you know wot would be fun?"

"Watching a thousand bugs crawl up your nose and eat you from the inside out." I say.

"No George the answer I wos lookin for is a trap, like the one I set for Angeliner, she'll come 'ere to rescue you and I kill 'er." He grins. "That's goin' to be really fun."

"Don't you fucking touch her." I say.

"Oh but I did, I put my 'ands all over your slag, and now it looks like I get to finish wot I started, since you're 'ere you might as well watch."

"She won't come alone, her friends, and my family won't let her walk into a trap."

"But she's so in luv." Montague says fluttering his eyelashes and clasping his hands together. "They won't be able to stop 'er. See if I've learned one think from Voldemort it's luv is bloody well pointless."

"Yeah we see how well that logic worked out for old Voldy."

Montague points his wand at me and shouts. "Crucio!" I scream out. "Show the Dark Lord some respect, yeah." He commands. "Love ain't nufffink more than a chemical reaction, one that makes you a mug, but it also makes you unstoppable, Angeliner will do anything to save ya." He grins "I mean it made a mug outter you, fought Fred was alive, you did, you fucking donkey." He says derisively. Goyle and Derrick laugh. "I'll letcha in on a lil secret Maranipulus- it's a powerful bit of old magic that brung you 'ere, Guess bein a Death Eater ain't so bad after awl."

I cannot believe that I've gotten myself into this situation. What in hell am I going to do without a wand?

"You Gryffindors are meant to be so brave, so noble, but ya almost killed me George. I almost died because cos of wot you an' your brother done. You and Dead Freddy never admitted to it, never 'pologized to me." He laughs bitterly. "Didn't even tell Madame Pomfrey wot you done, ya fucking coward, she coulda least cured me sooner, yeah. Everyday the pair of you knew I were lyin' in that bed sufferin' an' you didn't do a damn think." His voice rings loud in the quite of the flat. "Do you know the 'ell I went fough!" He screams his face is beet red. "Angeliner does, I gave it to 'er good. She was gagging for it"

"I'll kill you, do anything to her and I _swear_ I'll kill you "

"Says the bloke all tied up in ropes." Graham says mockingly. Goyle and Derrick laugh again. "I'll be sure and let Angeliner know this all your fault." He bends down and slaps me hard on the cheek. "You're a regular stand up guy Weasley." He takes the ring out of my pocket puts it in his and walks off whistling.

They leave me tied for hours. I roll over on my side by pain doesn't go away. I look around the room hoping that something will be a use to get me out of this mess. I can't let them lure Angelina here. I'm still trippin balls and have to force my mind to focus. What did he mean by old magic brought me here? What in the hell is Maranipulus? It has something to do with that ring I know does, it made me see Fred, but I didn't only see him I _touched_ him, _talked_ to him. It was like it was him, but it wasn't. What kind of magic is that? How did Montague know that ring was in my pocket? He must have been planning this.

Montague has always been a nutter, but part of me realises that I what Fred and I did to him didn't help his insanity any. I had never given much thought to what Fred and I did to Montague when we shoved him into that vanishing cabinet, but we could have killed him, we nearly did. We were young as stupid and we didn't think, but I'm older now and I know that in life every action has a reaction. I know now that we have to pay for all that we do. Whatever the price I'll pay it, but I won't let him touch Angelina, not again. I couldn't stop it the first time, but I'll be damned if I let him do anything to her again.


	13. Part Four:Depression

A/N- Sorry it's been so long. My cat Leelo has gone missing and I haven't found him yet, he's chipped but so far nothing. To those of you with pets, you know that they are more than just pets they are a part of your family. It's been hard wondering what's happened to him, I used to complain that he was too vocal but, now I miss the sound of Leelo greeting me with his meow's when I woke up. Still hoping he'll be found alive and safe. On a not so sad note I'm back with another chapter and I want to thank everyone who sent me a lot of positive fed back, it really helps. They said all a writer needs is _one_ good reader, I am thankful than I have you guys. Hugs and Kisses

**ZombieInk- **thanks once again for your kind words**. **

**BlackDove, **I've wanted to ring Alicia's neck at times too lol, **WiserWeasley98**- you got Alicia exactly as I wrote her. She is the voice of reason She's a little too blunt sometimes, but what she says comes from a place of love.

**Angelinaweasley7**-You're really observant (yay! claps hands) and I assure you it isn't the ring that's making Fred appear.

**Part Four **

**Depression**

_Everybody just get away_

_ I'm gonna boil over inside today_

_They say things are gonna get better_

_ All I know is they fuckin' better_

_Depression's got a hold of me_

_Depression-I gotta break free_

_Depression's got a hold of me_

_Depression's gonna kill me_

**Depression-Black Flag**

So much is going on in my life right now that it doesn't feel real. It's like it's all too much and my mind simply cannot take it all in, and I'm on autopilot. My heart feels like a startled bird and my hands are shaking badly, but no one notices in Knockturn alley, in fact I fit right in. Today Fred has been dead for a year, it's like a nail being pounded into a coffin to think about it. I've had a year to come to terms with the fact that he's never coming back, and I have to say I don't think I've been doing a very good job of it. How did my life turn to shit so fast? It started to unravel and then the next thing I know the whole thing is just a mess lying on the floor. Just when it felt like I had gotten everything wrapped back up it unravels again, and I'm right back where I started, only with new disturbing memories.

The New Death Eater said there would be attacks and there have been. They said there would be deaths and there were. Justin Finch-Fletchley is lucky to be alive, he was knocked off his broom coming home from work, the only thing that saved his life was landing in some flutterby bushes. No matter how hard the Order works, they can't prevent everything. There was an attack at Luna Lovegood's house but luckily she and her dad were at the Burrow at the time. Neville was jumped outside of the Leaky Cauldron but he was able to fight off his attackers. A Muggle girl was toured, raped and killed in Tufnell Park, just thinking about it makes my flesh crawl. Fleur has gone into labor and will most likely deliver the first Weasley grandchild and I don't know where George is.

My main goal right now is to find him, I force myself to have tunnel vision. I can't afford to think of anything else if I'm going to find George and bring him home alive. Nothing in this lifetime or the next can stop me. I feel like I'd walk though fire for George, it's a scary feeling being completely in love with someone. It means letting go, letting someone in to hurt you or disappoint you, or leave you. Love is taking a chance, it's losing control, and I hate losing control. I hate losing full stop.

Love is also having someone who'd walk through fire for you. Love is having someone sees you differently than everyone else, love is someone who knows you better than anyone else ,sometimes including yourself. George is my best friends, and believe it or not the good times out weigh the bad. He's more than just my best friend he's a part of my life. When anything really good or bad has happened in my life he was always there to share it with.

When George put that ring on my finger all I wanted to do was say yes to him. I wanted to shout it to the world. I wanted to be his and only his until the day I died. My mind raced ahead to having a spring wedding at the burrow, I thought about George carrying me over the threshold of our first home, our first Christmas, and the kids we would have some day. Whenever I think of my future it's with George. I just can't imagine a life where George and I aren't together. It's a rare thing to find someone who loves you, I mean really loves you. When someone really loves you they love because and despite.

I've checked into a grotty little room at the Dead Swan Inn, and believe me it's the nicest place I could find. I use every cleaning spell I know, and everyone Molly ever taught me and the place still feels dirty. It's not like I'll be able to sleep anyway. Tonight I'm going out to look for George, he often left late at night to score then he'd come back to bed as if nothing was wrong. I know at least one of his old dealers will be out.

I still don't understand how George could turn to drugs, I mean I know I can never comprehend the pain of losing a twin, but my life hasn't been easy either. I'm not a saint, I found my way down to the end of more than one bottle before when life got a little too rough, but I would never take black listed potions. The thought of going some place I may never be able to return from scares me. I don't understand how it doesn't scare him, how could he could return to drugs after what they did to him?

I never though the scars of this war would be so deep. The thought of war brings to mind the Death Eaters hands, but I push those thoughts away. It's the last thing I need to be thinking about right now. I force myself to eat, I need to keep my energy up. There is no news from anyone, expect to tell me that George hasn't been found yet. He won't be found until I find him_. Hold on George, wherever you are tonight hold on, I'm coming for you. _I think to myself. I say it out loud just so I can hear something other than noisy silence.

To patrol the streets of Knockturn alley I wear all black. Leather motorbike trousers, black shirt and jacket. I've got a knife up the sleeve of my jacket as well as my wand, every shady Wizard and Witch that ever lived seems to be in Knockturn alley right now. A girl can never be too safe.

As I leave the Dead Swan I am stopped by the concierge in the lobby.

"Someone left this for you." He hands me an envelope.

I take open it and nestled inside is my engagement ring. I feel as if my heart has stopped and dropped into my feet. There is no way in the world that George would part with this. The man turns to leave but I grab his wrist.

"Who gave this to you?" I demand.

"I don't know his name, but he was a big bloke with dark bristly hair, a bit thick he knew your name, told me give it to Angelina, said you'd be the tall leggy black bird." He grins up at me, but I stare him down with an icy glare.

Sounds like one Gregory Goyle to me. If he's done anything to hurt George he'd better start praying now. I'm not exactly stupid and have the overwhelming feeling that I'm being lead into a trap. I mean who in their right mind would give Goyle any kind of responsibility, I look how well it worked when Malfoy tried. The New Death Eaters are behind this I know they are. Sending Goyle in is their way of letting me know that they have George.

"What time did he give you this ring?"

"'Bout an hour after you checked in."

So he saw me check in, that must mean he's near by. I don't imagine he'll be that hard to find, in fact he probably wants to be found. This is a setup, a setup in which George and I weren't meant to walk out of alive. I've got to play it cool. I send a message on the D.A. coin, that I may have found George or that I may have walked into a trap or possibly both. I slip the engagement ring on my necklace, I won't put it on my finger, I'll let George do that. I go out into the cool night, it's just rained and the cobblestone streets are slick and wet. The pub down the street is overcrowded it's punters are spilling out into the street. A group of dunk men sing loudly and off key their arms strewn around one another. A cat in their patch screams and hisses making my hair stand on end. "Get a hold of yourself." I scold myself as the cat slinks away into the night. I can't let them know I'm scared. These New Death Eaters are going to regret the day they ever formed. With long strides I cross the street. I look up to see that the moon is full, it bloody figures. I don't know where I'm going when suddenly Goyle steps directly in front of me.

"Fancy meeting you here." I say.

"Yeah life's funny like that." He says.

"Where is he?" I ask cutting to the chase.

"Where is who?"

"Don't fuck with me Goyle." I shout and point my wand and cry "Expelliarmus!" His wand flies into a high arch and I catch it neatly. "Where the hell is George?" I shout.

"Do something to me and you'll never find him." He laughs and I itch to slap his fat face. "Follow me." He says. Dutifully I trail after Goyle. My exterior is cool and calm but the startled bird is back in my chest and it brought friends. I press my shaking hands to my side and double my grip on the wands. Goyle hasn't ask for his wand back yet, but he probably doesn't need to he'll be getting his back, and possibly mines when we reach our destination.

I feel my pocket go warm, some one is messaging me but I don't dare to pull the coin out now.

"Here." Goyle says. We are stopped behind some kind of shop. "Down there." Goyle says pointing to a set of stairs leading down to Merlin only knows where.

I poke him in the back with the wands. "You first knobhead."

It's like going down into the bowls of hell going down these stairs they twist and turn seemingly forever into heavier and heavier darkness until it feels like it's swallowing me up and I'm blindly putting my foot down praying the next step is right there. Oh no doubt they planned all of this. They want me scared. For George's sake I force myself to stay calm and breath evenly. What am I going to walk into, what if they've hurt George badly? What if they've kill him? Why is this taking so long? I'm going out of my mind.

Finally we reach the landing. The door to the flat is lit only by a single lantern hanging on a hook outside the door. Goyle knocks on the door.

"She's here." He says and the door swings slowly open.

Goyle shoves me over the threshold and I nearly trip. Peregrine strides up to me and takes both wands from my hands. I was expecting this to happen, but I still have the knife, I hope I won't have to use it.

"Angeliner so glad you could make it." Montague says

"Where's George?" I ask.

"Do you know wot I 'ate about Muggle girls?" Montague ask me as if I hadn't just ask him a question first.

"Where's George?"

"They don't put up much of a fight, one taste of Crucio it pretty much takes all the fight outta em. You on the other hand really seem to like a bit of rough." He grins cheekily at me. "It's the anniversary my love of our time together at Hogwarts."

"You fucking bastard!" I scream I am shaking with rage, I want to hit him but I'm restrained by Montague's lackeys. My skin feels hot and I clench my fist. I have never wanted to hurt someone so badly in my life. I have said that my blood is boiling plenty times in my life, but never until today has it actually ever felt like my blood was boiling. I want to scratch my nails down his face. I want to bash his head into the ground, kick the life out of him.

"You're one 'ell of a fighter Angeliner, I mean I try blowin you up an that didn't do it."

"You attacked my house."

"Yeah, been plannin' on killin you for quite sometime, when I 'eard that some of the old crowd were finking of restoring honor to the Pure-bloods and were startin a group, I knew it was the perfect time for payback."

"Payback, Payback for what?" I ask "Why in the hell do you want me dead Montague, what the fuck have I ever done to you?"

"Don't be a fucking megalomaniac Angeliner, everyfink ain't about you, this is 'bout George."

"George, what has George ever done to you?"

Montague's face takes on a delightful expression and he starts to laugh. He turns to Goyle and Peregrine a huge grin still plaster on his face. "You mean she doesn't know?" They start laughing as well.

"Doesn't know what?"

"That George and Dead Fred tired killin me, they were the one 'oo shove me into that vanishing cabinet at school, Oh and since you'll be joining him shortly, tell Freddy to Fuck off ."


	14. Chapter 2 Through the Fire

A/N: Still no sign of my kitty but hope springs eternal, anyway I'm back with another chapter, writing this story has been both fun, therapeutic, and hard, but hard in a good way. Thanks to everyone who sticks with this story and leaves feedback it keeps me on my toes, and it's nice to know you're getting into the story. There have been a lot of gray clouds for George and Angelina, but nothing ever stays the same. Thanks always for read and reviewing. Hugs and Kisses.

**WiserWeasley98**- Don't worry the Auror's are coming Hooray! Hooray!

.

**Chapter Two**

**Through the Fire**

_Bells will ring and everyone will know_

_I came to bring my love back home_

_Sun will dawn on all our days of woe _

_I came to bring my love back home_.

**Bring my love- Starsailor**

They might never come back for me. They might plan on leaving me here to die. I have to do something I am desperate. I know Montague will kill Angelina unless I stop him. The more I move the tighter the ropes become, but I can't just give up, I won't give up. I've survived and I have Angelina, for that I owe it to Fred to stay alive, he could have had this life and here I am pissing mines away. I close my eyes and _really_ focus. I refuse to die I won't let my twins' death be in vain. When I open my eyes again the ropes age gone. I lie there for a few seconds stunned beyond belief.

I must have made something magic happen I realise, the way you do when you're young and can't control it. I run for the door and out into the street. A caterwauling charm goes off. I don't know where they've taken Angelina but she has to be close by. I message via the D.A. coin that I am in Knockturn alley I'm free and that I'm looking for Angelina. I hear some one coming my way and slip between buildings. Lucian Bole making his way toward the sound of the charm, probably come to check that I'm still tied up. Just like that arrogant berk Montague to only send one person after me. I stay hidden until he's almost in front of me. I'm still in the shadows and Lucian doesn't se me until it's too late. My fist smashes him in the face, and before he even has the chance to recognise who I am he's out cold.

He slumps to the ground and I pat him down until I find his wand. It's not my wand but it's better than no wand. I drag his unconscious body in-between the two buildings and cast Petrificus Totalus on him. Now that I have a wand I feel much better.

I hear a crack and see someone has apparated into the street in front of me. I duck back between the buildings, then look round the corner and see Harry Potter headed my way. I step from behind the building and point my wand at his chest. "What were the last words Fred ever uttered?"

"I don't think I've heard you joke since you were-." Harry says thickly. I lower my wand. It's really him.

"You've not found her?" Harry asks

"No "

"So you got my message." I say.

"Yes." Harry says but the way he says it lets me know he's about to tell me something else, something I don't want to hear.

"What?"

"Angelina sent a message earlier she said she might be walking into trap."

"Fucking hell"

"There's more, Hermione recognised one of the New Death Eaters we rounded up today as the girl who sold you your engagement ring…

I can't say anything I feel too cold.

"She's Montague's niece."

"Montague said something about old magic called Maranipulus."

"Doesn't ring a bell, but Hermione's bound to have heard of it."

"That engagement ring." I say feeling embarrassed. "It made me see things."

"What kind of things?" Harry asks.

"Fred, I wasn't just seeing him though, I touched him talk to him. It was him, but I know that it wasn't him"

Harry doesn't say anything for awhile.

"You think I'm a nutter don't you?" I'm not about to tell him I almost offed myself because Fred asked me to. I know Fred would never ask me to kill myself, but the pain of losing Fred has been beyond anything I have ever had to endure and I just wanted to see him again. I wanted to believe that Fred really had found his way back to me. If anyone could do it Fred could I thought. I guess I've never fully accept the fact that Fred is never coming back, never. It's like something that I have to keep learning.

"No, I think it's something to do with Maranipulus."

"Doesn't matter we can sort it out later right now I need to find Angelina."

"I've got people looking, trust me we'll find her."

"Let's split up." I say. A thought has just occurred to me, Montague knew exactly where to find me, but how did he even know I was in Knockturn alley? How did he know I'd escaped from Hospital? Mitch. I shake my head. Dealers, so damn opportunistic. My dealer is working for Montague, Mitch let me crash at that flat because that's where Montague wanted me. I can't even be properly hurt or feel betrayed, it's the nature of the beast. It doesn't explain how Montague know I flew the coup, but it does give me a lead.

I'm going to beat Mitch to a bloody pulp unless he tells me where Angelina is. I know he knows where she is, but he'd never tell me with an Auror hanging around so I had to get rid of Harry. It starts raining again and the wind picks up. Water whips in my face but I don't care I need to find Angelina. Mitch is probably in a pub looking for a punter.

Fate is in my friend tonight, I find Mitch in the first pub I go in. He's sitting in the back hidden in the darkness, hiding just like a roach. I make my way over to him. When he sees me he tries to run, but I'm too fast for him. "I know you set me up." I jab my newly acquired wand into his quivering Adam's apple. "You want to keep living you'd better tell me where Montague took Angelina." I grab his hand and pries his wand out of his hand.

"I don't know anything."

I grab Mitch by the collar and give him and shake him violently. "Try again."

"I swear I don't."

I punch him in the nose. "Where the hell is she?"

"My nose you've broken it!"

"I'll break a lot more of your fucking bones if you don't tell me where my fiancée is."

"Le Arts Noir." Mitch says. "His family owns it."

"You're coming with me and if you trying to trick me-

"I'm not I swear, he took her in the back way down all these stairs." I follow him to Le Arts Noir , there are a set of steps just like he described. The steps lead down into a pit of darkness.

"This is far as I go mate." Mitch says. I hear a scream and suddenly I don't care about Mitch I race down the steps as fast I can without killing myself.

The door opens as soon as I step foot on the landing. Peregrine rushes out at me wand pointed. I jump to the side as he cries. "Impedimenta!" The spell hits the wall behind me and explodes.

I point my wand at some weeds just behind Peregrine and yell "Treppe!" The weeds begin to grow longer and longer wrapping themselves around Peregrine until he looks like a green mummy.

I race though the door, Angelina is in the middle of the room struggling with Montague, who is straddling her, I run to save her but suddenly Graham cries out and Angelina scrambles out from under him. There is blood on Angelina's hand. She's holding a knife, she's stabbed him.

"You bitch!" Montague cries. Slowly he gets to his feet he staggers towards her.

" Angelina catch!" I yell and toss her Mitch's wand. She easily catches it, she was a chaser after all.

"Crucio!" Angelina screams pointing the wand at Montague. There is anguish in that scream there is anger in that scream, never in my life have I heard Angelina scream like that before. "Crucio!" She screams again her face contours, and she no longer looks like herself. "Crucio!" Montague screams like he's been lit on fire, they say that you need to want to cause the person pain, you've got to mean it. Angelina means it. "Crucio!" She screams louder. "Crucio!"

"Angelina stop, you'll kill him." I yell. It might not be Angelina's wand but it sure does seem to be listing to her.

"I know I want to kill him." She walks up to him and stands over him. "I'd be doing the world a favour, how many people do you reckon would miss a killer and a rapist?" She kicks him. "Those Muggle girls he killed them, and Merlin knows how may others, Oh and don't forget what this dirty prick did to me, I say it's poetic justice."

"_You're_ not a killer Angie."

She points her wand at his prone body with a shaking hand. "Crucio." She screams again. Montague is practically sobbing now, "I guess there's no getting off on receiving this kind of pain is there Monty." Angelina says scathingly.

"Kill him and you'll lose yourself."

"I'm already lost."

"Not like you will be if you kill him, trust me, mum she hasn't been quite the same since she had to kill Bellatrix, she saved Ginny's life, but she still had to take a life do it, it's not something you just get over, Angelina, and this isn't self-defense any more your not saving anyone's life, this is just murder."

She sighs then, her wand falls lax at her side. "What should we do with piece of shit then?" Angelina says in a weary and relenting voice.

As large as he is Goyle managed to stay hidden in the shop's tiny bathroom. He comes charging out of it right at me. He pushes me into the opposite wall, wraps his beefy hands around my neck and squeezes. His fat body is pressing me to the wall so that my arms are trapped. I can feel my chest constrict, no matter how I try and get air in I can't, lights pop in front of my eyes. Damn Goyle is strong, I keep try and free my arms, but I can feel myself blacking out. My knees start to buckle when I hear a roar like yell.

Screaming Angelina launches herself across the room and jumps onto Goyle's back, like a lioness going after pray. "Get your fucking hands off him!" She yells grabbing a fist full of his hair and yanking his head back. Goyle's forced to let go of me as Angelina has a hold of his hair, her nails digging into his scalp. Her free hand smashes into Goyle's mouth, he fails around the room trying to fling her off of him, but she won't let go.

I go back to stand over Montague. I'm not trusting him for a second.

"In here" I hear Harry call out. We've been found. Harry and several others rush into Le Arts Noir just as there's a thud, I turn and turn to see Goyle falling to the ground and Angelina walking towards me. She stands besides me, her clothes are torn her mouth is busted and she got a black eye. She looks down at Montague crying silently.

I pull her into my arms "It's over now." I say and kiss her forehead. Even as I say it I know that it's far from over, I know that it's really not the end, but the beginning of drama and heartache that hasn't come yet.


	15. Chapter 3 Birth, Bloodlines, Brothes

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back, this feels like the longest pause I've ever taken on this story. I had MAJOR writers block I just couldn't make this chapter come out the way I wanted to, sometimes things work a lot better in your head than they do on paper! Alas after much blood sweat and tears I finally got the chapter up(whew!) I hope you like it , I'm happy with the out come after all the struggling I did. Let me know what you think. As always feed back is much appreciated. Hugs and Kisses and Happy Holidays!

**CHAPTER THREE**  
**Births, Bloodlines, Brothers, and Byes**  
_I can't sleep without you _  
_Think without you _  
_Eat without you _  
_Speak without you _  
_Be without you, I can't even breathe without you ._  
**I don't wanna- Aaliyah**

George and I are back in St. Mungo's getting checked over. It's not long before we are given a clean bill of health. St. Mungo's rehab won't take George back, so he's being sent to rehab in Scotland. Maybe he needs the time away. Maybe being far away from everything and everyone he ever loved will make him love it all the more when he come back. Or maybe he'll come back and break up with me, tell me our relationship is just too much for him to handle.

All that matter thought, is that right now George is by my side holding my hand like her never wants to let it go. His face still looks young, but internally he's aged about fifty years. I run my hand across his cheek, he's getting stubble.

"I'm sorry about the ring." He says.

Harry has my ring now, well technically the Order has my ring, but Harry promised to give it back once it's deemed safe.

I kiss him on the lips. "Doesn't matter right now, shall we go see Fleur?" I ask.

"Are you sure you're up to it?"

"Yes." George helps me to stand, I hate being so disoriented and slow when I'm used to being quick and agile, but it feels good to have George to hold on to. He slips an arm around my waist and I gratefully lean into him.

"I've got you, I always will have."

The aptly named Victoire is the tiniest little thing, she's lying in Fleur's arms looking around the room inquisitively. Already she has a head full of slivery blonde hair just like her mother and huge blue eyes. I watch as Mrs. Delacour dotes over her daughter and her daughter's daughter and I have to look away to keep from crying. I will never have that. My mum will never even know if she's a grandmother, she'll never even care. I feel someone watching me and see George looking at me with a concerned look on his face. He knows me all too well. I give him a smile, but I can tell he isn't buying it.

Life happens so fast, Bill is a father, George is an uncle, and before I know it Ginny will be having her first child. The Weasleys are my family now, but I still wish my own mum and dad would take me back. I'd give anything to hear them say they loved me again. I slip unnoticed into the hallway, seeing Fleur with her mum hit me a bit harder than I thought it would, but this is Fleur's time and I don't want my tears getting in the way of that.

I sit down in one of the chairs in the hall pull my knees up to my chest and let the tears come. A few moments later I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up to see Molly.

"It's all right dear." She says sitting down besides me. "It's all right." She pulls me into her arms and I feel something inside me break, and I really start to sob and I can't stop. Molly doesn't pull away or act as if she's grossed out by my snot and tears she just rocks me and pats my back. I know I'm too old for it, but it feels great to be held by a mother. If Molly were my mother she'd have never given me a way, no matter what.

When I go back in the room Fleur let's me hold Victoire. She's so tiny and new to the world that I can't take my eyes off of her. She smells powdery sweet the way all newborns do. She is the first in the next generation of people whose names will go down in history, but I'm sure when she gets older and asks any of us we'll tell her, we weren't heroes, we were just trying to live our lives, and make things better for hers.

I look up and see George looking at me, he's smiling, and it's the most genuine smile I've seen on his face in a long time. Our eyes lock and he doesn't have to say it, I know he's thinking of the day I'll be a mother. I smile at him. Yes George when you get yourself together I do want to raise a family with you. I have to laugh a little, who ever thought that George would be thinking about fatherhood at such a young age.

When Fleur takes Victoire from me I go over and hug George. We don't have much more time together before he goes, Harry has agreed to give us the heads up on Montague. We meet at are usual spot in the visitors' tea room. Ginny, Hermione and Ron, are already up there. It's odd but leaving here is going to feel like leaving a home. I sit in a chair next to George and thread my arms though his, it's going to be a long time before I'm this near him again. I wish we'd fought a lot less and thought about how time is fleeting more. Fred is dead, and what have any of us learned about time?

"So did you find out about Maranipulus?" George asks Hermione.

"Of course she did." Ron says proudly.

"Maranipulus was known as The Dreaming Death because it's meant to leave it's victim in sort of a hypnagogic state.

"A What ?" Ginny asks.

"It's like dreaming when you're awake." I say. "Think lucid dream." "Was I dreaming or hallucinating?" George asks.

"Both really, you were never meant to recover from this spell, ironically enough whatever was in that potion stopped the spell from working as it fully should have."

"So I would have been in that altered state until I died?" George says.

"Yes."

"How did Montague, or his niece, or whoever even cast this spell on George?" I ask

"That ring cast the spell, it acted as sort of a Horcrux, only instead of holding a bit of soul, the ring held the spell." Hermione says. "The more time you spend with the cursed object the better it works."

"You can do that with a ring?" I ask

"You can do it with magick." Ron says.

"Thanks for that bit Ron." George says drily. "I'd of never sussed that out."

"_M-A-G-I-C-K _its very different from M-A-G-I-C" Ron says knowingly

"Never heard of magick, Merlin that sounds odd to say." George says.

"You wouldn't have the Wizengamot banned the use of magick spells in the 1600's after the first Goblin Rebellion, magick is solely rooted in the dark arts, it's dark magic in it's purest form. Says Ron. "Montague would know a spell like that because it's common for pure-bloods to pass down magick spell as heirlooms, there aren't that many Witches or Wizards that know magick spells in the world so their consider more valuable than galleons."

George and I goggle at Ron.

"How do you know that?" George asks stunned.

Ron turns as read as a tomato. "I learned about it in my Auror training."

"You're going to be an Auror?" George asks.

Ron nods.

"Little Ickle Ronniekins is going to be an Auror?" George says getting up, and ruffling his hair.

"Little, I'm taller than you git."

"Yeah but I'm stronger." George says punching him in the arm, then pulling him in for a hug.

"Congratulations." I say and hug him too.

Hermione clears her throat. "While we're all proud of Ron, she smiles widely, we really should focus we don't have much time."

"Wait!" Ginny says suddenly, If the spell was in the ring does that mean it was meant for Angelina?" She looks round at all of us. "If George hadn't taken the ring back, Angelina would have been the one to wear ."

She's right -I can't believe I didn't think of that.

"Why would Montague think I'd go to Diagon Alley though?" I ask.

"He didn't know where you'd go?" Harry says. "He only knew that ring would make you out of sorts, and that you'd be vulnerable, he had people tailing you "

"He found that ring in my pocket so he must of know Angelina wasn't effect by it, that's why he had Goyle lure her to his shop."

"He hates _me_ that me that much for what I did to him." George says softly. "He wanted to hurt me in the worst way he knew how, I've already lost Fred, he knew that if I lost you too it would have destroyed me." His voice breaks.

I take his hand in mines. "It he didn't though, we're still alive and we still have each other."

"I caused this though." George says. "I could have killed him back then, I was so stupid I didn't think."

Ginny looks at George her nostrils flare slightly. "Maybe you didn't help, but you can't put this on yourself , Montague always been a bully before this all began." She looks at me. "Remember how much harder he went after the girls on the pitch, how when you shook his hand before a match, he'd try to squeeze your hand until it broke, he's a killer and a rapist and who knows what else, he's always been sick."

"Well he's in Azkaban now." Harry says. "He won't be getting out any time soon, he a lot of his other friends, that's the nice thing about Syletherins, they're so fast to flip on each other, we don't even offer them up anything."

Ron nods, "We think we're close into stopping these New Death Eaters, or at least putting a serious dent in their numbers, we put a raid on the Montague's business and home. Found a lot of items stolen form Muggle borns and half-bloods."

"Kingsley has had to start a new department with the Ministry to deal with all the stolen property and whatnot that was illegally sized during the last year of Voldemort's reign.' Harry adds. "Everything from wands to house-elves."

"Thank you all for briefing us." I say standing suddenly.

"We're not done yet!" Cries Hermione.

"Look you've all told me all I need to know, and Montague is in jail, I just want to spend a little time with George before he has to leave." I take George by the hand and led him to a secluded corner of the room.

George opens his mouth to speak and I cover it with my hands.

"No more apologies. I love you George, and I always will." I kiss him softly.

George looks into my eyes for the longest time. He softly strokes my cheek. "Love you too Angelina, more than I think you'll ever know." We hug and I don't want to let him go. Don't want to have to spend my nights without him.

"Don't cry you'll drown us both." George warns when I start crying. "I'll owl you as soon as I can, it won't be that long."

"I know it's for the best, and I know it's what you need but I still wish you weren't going."

George stokes my hair softly. "When I come back I'll be my best."

I know I have to let him go, but my arms don't know how. Every time we end up together were just torn apart. The people I love are always being taken away. When George comes back to me this time I'm never going to let him go.


	16. Chapter 4 Hearts grow fonder

**A/N: **Hello everyone. I'd really like to say sorry for staying away from this story for so long. I never interned to, but my computer crashed and foolishly I didn't back anything up. The task of re-writing all the chapters I had completed just seemed to overwhelming. They just wouldn't be the same. Then my step-father became sick, and later on we found out that he has terminal cancer. Writing this story became the furthest thing from my mind, I just didn't have the heart t or will to write _anything_. Then one day I just felt like writing again, and I have to say it's been very therapeutic for me. So thanks to everyone who took the time out of their own busy lives to read my story and a _special thanks _to those of you who left reviews. Hugs and Kisses.

**CHAPTER FOUR **

**Hearts grow fonder**

_Its been awhile _

_Since I could look at myself straight_

_And it's been awhile _

_Since I said I'm sorry _

_It's been awhile _

_Since I've seen the way the candles light your face _

_It's been awhile _

_But I can still remember just the way you taste _

**It's Been A While-Staind**

The irony of it all is that Angelina was right. Without her or my family here I have no choice but to take rehab seriously. Without family or friends or Angelina I think I've finally realised just how far I've fallen. I didn't just lose myself, I destroyed part of myself. You can never go back to being the person who wasn't on drugs and for the rest of my life I have to live with the person I became when I was on drugs. I have to live with the fact that part of me could be so awful. In therapy they asked me why it is I turned to those potions and spells in the first place. The easy answer would be because of Fred's death, but the real answer is much more complicated.

Without Fred I completely loss sight of who I was or even if I had a right to exist. I wasn't Fred and George anymore, I was just George and I didn't know how to be just George. Everything I knew about life got skewed when I saw Fred's dead body . Slowly I started to loose faith in everything. As the days went by things got harder and not easier and I thought this is what life _really _is. I had always been an optimist an A-type. Even when we were starting up the Joke shop I was always the one to rally Fred when things seemed hopeless. Or maybe I was always the general with Fred because I knew together we could do anything . Without him I felt like nothing. I stopped believing in everything, unless of course it was painful or dark thoughts. I may as well have run up to a Dementor and kissed it.

It was the apathy that made me turn to drugs, The drugs made the gray matter not matter so much. The drugs gave me a false sense of emotions, but at least they were emotions I could control. When I was off the drugs I couldn't control the waves of sorrow or anger or bitterness, and it scared me to feel that way. Now I just want to feel like myself. I want to live. I want to get back to the person I lost ever since Fred died. He'd hate what I've done to myself. I'd hate for him to see.

The first four weeks were the hardest. I wasn't allowed to have contact from anyone outside of Pathways rehabilitation. I had never been so far away from my family for so long before, not without Fred by my side. I finally realised how much I'd been taking my family for granted. Not everyone is blessed to have a family like mines. I feel sorry for what I put mines through, I made Fred's death all about me and never gave them proper time to mourn him. Just because he was my twin didn't mean they didn't miss him too.

I've even cheated myself. I have forgotten of all the wonderful memories I have with Fred. I forgot how strong the bond between us felt, more than anything I have the capability of putting into words. It felt like a gift. I had forgotten how with just a look my brother could make me laugh till my sides hurt. He was my staunchest ally and would defend me beyond reason. It hurts me more than anything that my twin brother is gone, but in all this grief I'd forgotten that he lived.

My brother lived life harder than anyone I knew he didn't believe in wasting time. He believed in living life. My twin brother died a hero. There will never be another man in the Universe like him, and so I'm going to live to tell the Wizarding world about him. I'm going to make sue they never forget him. I'm going to live because I have life and a lot of people, my bother included, gave their ups so that we could live.

It took getting completely broken down in this place to come to this conclusion. It took losing everything I had to make me fight to get it back. I _will_ get it back too, my family, my friends, and my career, and of course Angelina. Always Angelina. I've never missed her so much before in my life. I've never missed anyone who was still alive as much as I miss her right how.

Today I'm finally allowed to have letters, and on the very top is Angelina's. I take it to the privacy of my room and lie down on my bed. She scented the letter with the perfumed potion she always wears I sniffed it and think of her. I can see her face as if she was here beside me. Her smooth mahogany skin, her beautiful brown eyes and her soft full lips. I think about how her smile could light up a whole room, and if she bestowed it upon you then you felt like the luckiest man in the world. I think of her voice melodic and soothing like a lullaby. As I open and see her familiar hand-writing I start to cry. It's only been four weeks, but I felt like I hadn't heard from her in four years.

_Dearest George,_

_I hope this owl finds you ok. I have done nothing but thought about you since the day you left. I hope you're are getting along well and are focusing on making yourself well. You need time for yourself. I can't believe how much I miss you. I love you. I've been keeping myself busy so as not to go mad,so please don't worry about me. I've started taking ballet classes again in Hampton. Your shop has been completely repaired. With the help of your family and the old Quidditch team, and wait for it, Hagrid, we got the shop back to where it was in no time. We aren't having the grand reopening until you come home it just wouldn't be right any other way. _

_Katie had her baby! A little boy they've named him __Aberforth, but everyone calls him Aber. I'm getting quite a lot of experience in babies between Victoire (who's getting so big- I've included pictures), Aber and Teddy. I've feed babies, bathed babies, and changed diapers. I've been spit up on, pissed on, and been bitten (Teddy). I'm not sure if I'm ready to be a mum now, but I know if I do become one I'll have a lot of support. Your family has taken me in and treated me line one of their own, and I can't thank them enough for that. Right now I'd be lost without them. Part of me is already lost without you here. I can't wait until were married, and we'll never have to be apart again.  
_

_If I could I would write you a million page letter, but I have to end this one right here. Don't give up on yourself George you the strongest and bravest man I know. You can do anything you set your mind to. Anything. Remember that I here waiting for you, and I love you and I always will._

_Counting the days,_

_Angelina. _

I look at the pictures she's included. She's right Victoire has gotten bigger, by the time I'm out of here she'll have grandchildren. She's almost the exact double of Fleur, yet when she smiles I can see Bill. As I flip through the photos I can see Victoire has given my family something to smile about again. She's such a beautiful baby how could they not. The first Weasley grandchild is already here, sometimes life moves so fast. I know any children I have with Angelina will be beautiful and will be loved.I'm missing so much of my life so much that I had forgotten about. I'm counting the days too Angelina. I pick up a picture that she had included of herself. The Angelina in the picture is wearing a blue sundress and her hair is pulled up in a chignon . She's winking and blowing kisses at me. I smile and put the picture of her on my nightstand so it will be the first thing I see when I wake up every morning.

I smell the letter again then fold it close and hold it over my heart.


	17. Part Five: Acceptance

A/N: My step-father remains in good sprits and that's all I can ask for. THANK YOU!: ZombieInk for being my bestest reviewer you always seem to know just what to say. Thanks to everyone who read that last chapter. It was a shorter chapter than I usually write, I wanted it to be a bit more fleshy so I changed a few things, and added some details . I'm almost finished with the this story as hard as that is for me to believe Now the story takes on a more positive vibe. I wanted this story to be like life often can be all dark hopelessness and then you work through it, and you see better times and a light ahead. Finally thank you for reading. Pretty please review. Hug and Kisses.

**Part Five Acceptance **

_Light up your face with gladness, _

_Hide every trace of sadness._

_ Although a tear may be ever so near _

_That's the time you must keep on trying _

_Smile, what's the use of crying._

_ You'll find that life is still worthwhile_

_If you just smile._

**Smile-Charlie Chaplin **

Bill and Charlie are clapping and cheering. Ginny is jumping and giggling. Ron is shaking his head in disbelief . Percy is holding his mum and saying reassuring things in her ear, and Molly is watching thorough her fingers

"You're doing great keep it up Arthur." I yell.

Arthur is riding a bike. A bike I got for him during one of my trips to Hampton for ballet lessons. Whenever I passed the bike, displayed in the shop window, of the building next door, I'd remember the car that Arthur had enchanted and Ron and Harry left it to run wild in the forest. I'd brought the bike on a whim I reckon it would be a much than the car.

Since being back at the burrow I've really bonded with Arthur he likes asking me about Muggle things. Whenever I go into Hampton for ballet I bring Arthur something. His favourite is a book I brought him on aviation. I'd forgotten what it was like to have a father. My aunt and uncle just took care of my physical needs, they weren't parents to me. They weren't mean to me either they just treated me like a tenant. The Weasley's are different they hug and kiss. They say I love you. They get together every Sunday for dinner. This is something that started after the war.

This Sunday we are all gathered round back to watching Arthur. It didn't take very long for me to teach him how to ride the bike. After flying all broom means you've already got the balance. The hardest thing was actually getting Arthur on it. He was too busy being awed by the spokes and the breaks. After a couple of spills he got the hang of it.

I wish both Fred and George were here to see this. This would be absolutely something that the twins would have loved. Like their father the twins liked Muggle things too, not as much their father, but their were certain things they could obsess about. George loved Muggle music, still does but Fred loved Muggle dances. It was the one thing we had in common. Fred had found out about Muggle dances when he discovered my laptop I kept under my bed, and cache of dance movies.

There was scene in a movie called Hellzapoppin that Fred particularly liked.

"What kind of dancing is that?" Fred asked me enraptured by the dancing on the screen.

"Lindy Hop."

"We must dance like that at the Yule Ball." Fred said. He'd so eloquently asked me to the ball the day before. "So help me Merlin we're going to set the ballroom on fire."

I had just laughed. As Fred twirled me around the common room. We made up a routine and pratised it everyday until the Yule Ball. We stuck our routine at the Yule Ball, I don't think Hogwarts was ready for Lindy Hop,but Fred was an excellent dancer. I miss that about him. I smile at the memory of Fred flipping me up over his head and parting the dancing crowd like the Red sea. For the first time in a long time I can think of Fred without crying. I don't feel like I've been shoved down the bottom of a well and have to climb out anymore.

I sit next to Fleur on the back porch. She is smilingly serenely at Victoire

and rocking her gently. "Bill will want to get on zat crazy next." She says shaking her head but laughing.

When Arthur gets off of the bike Charlie yells that he's next and runs for bike. Bill pushes Charlie out of the way. Charlie stumbles but catches up with Bill and trips him. Bill goes down, and Charlie tries to run on but Bill grabs his ankle and pulls him down. Everyone is laughing even little Victoire although she doesn't know what she's laughing about, she's just laughing because everyone else is.

I miss Fred's laugh, no doubt wherever he is- he had a good laugh about dying with a smile on his face. Only Fred Weasley could pull that off. He had been so young cocky and headstrong I'm sorry that I won't get to see him grow into a man. I'm sad because he'll never become a father or husband. I got to know him though. I got to be his friend and his lover. I'll always have know Fred in a way that others only wish they did.

I get up leaving everyone outside without excusing myself, I go and sit in Fred and George's room. It's empty of their things, but you can still tell it was their room. The char marks on the floorboards. The missing bit of plaster on the walls. The posters stuck to the wall with a unsticking charm. Fred and George are all over this place.

I remember coming over and playing in this room, loud screamy childish play. Molly used to make us the best lunches. I remember playing "healer" in this room. I remember our epic third year fight in this room. I remember getting felt up and fingered up in this room. I remember feeling like I was home in this room. I know this is both of theirs but for some reason I feel Fred the strongest here. I know it's because he was my first love and we spent most of our time here as boyfriend and girlfriend.

I loved Fred. Loved being his girlfriend and wearing his jumpers because they smelled like him. I love how because of him I could roam around Hogwarts at night as if it were my own home. I love how he felt he had to be protective of me. It's a shame the world had to lose such a good man, but it's a gift that I got to know him.

"There you are." A voice says and I jump. "Lunch is read Fleur made ratatouille." Ginny says. I follow her down stairs everyone is seated at the table it's apparent that were waiting for be before they start eating.

"Sorry I was just-"

"It's ok dear." Molly says with understanding.

Lunch is wonderful but slowly everyone starts leaving, things to do, people to see but everyone promises to be back before dinner. I go to Digaon Alley to check the joke shop is ok, and to pick up a few things I need. I'm at Scribbulus Writing Instruments when I hear a familiar voice call my name.

"Oliver how are you?" I asks

"I'm fine." He says. "Can we go back to my place to talk, about things"

I think back to that day at St. Mungo's when I remembered what Montague had done to me. It was Oliver that saved me from him and instead of thanking for it I got angry at him.

"Of course." I say.

I follow Oliver back to his place. Its very clean and manly looking A lot of leather a lot of chrome and wood.

"Would you like a cuppa?" Oliver asks me.

"I'd love one." I say setting my bags down.

"Please have a seat don't be a stranger."

"No stranger that usual Ollie." I counter and he laughs.

"Been a long time since I've had you round, only I guess now you don't have much of a reason to come round." He hands me a cup of Earl Gray he always likes to drink.

"I'm sorry." I say.

"For what?"

"For everything."

"So that means you're sorry for being with me then?"

"No I'll never be sorry for that, I'm still your friend that will never change."

Oliver nods as if what I've just said has affirmed something for him. "That night during the Battle of Hogwarts I had to carry Colin Creevey's body. He starts. "I had to tell his parents that he was dead." He hangs his head. "It was the worst thing I'd ever done in my life." He runs his hands through his hair and some of it is left sticking up. "I'll never forget the looks on his parents faces. His dad looked like he'd been kicked in the gut, and his mum poor just screamed, and Dennis threw up."

I look out the window, the night seems to be swallowing me up. I can't look at Oliver and he can't seem to look at me either .

"Then I found you, and I thought you were dead, and at first you looked dead. I picked you up and held you close to me, and you felt so damn cold. I thought another dead body- I can't take this, how many more bodies of the people I care about am I going to have to pick up tonight."

I say nothing. All this time I had no ideal. No ideal at all.

"Then you opened your eyes and you looked at me.

" I think I'm dying?" You said.

"No you're not, you're going to be ok." I said. You grabbed my sleeve you could barely keep your eyes open ,you weren't breathing right, and your were shaking all over but you held on tightly to my sleeve. "Please don't leave me Oliver I don't want to die alone." I ran you to the infirmary as fast as I could and stayed up all night to get reports on you."

"I'm sorry I didn't know, I'm sorry I never properly thanked you for saving my life that night." I look him in the eyes finally. "Thank you."

Oliver doesn't say anything only nods. "I can't forget the way you voice sounded when you asked me not to leave. I've never heard you sound like that before."

"I wish I could remember or maybe I'm better off if I don't. I almost killed Montague." I say. "I would have done if George hadn't stopped me. I was so angry and I felt so violated in that moment I wanted him dead."

"I'm glad you didn't kill him." I had to kill a Death Eater and it didn't feel as victorious as I thought it would. Noting feels right about taking a human life, no matter how worthless that life might be."

"I'm glad I didn't kill him either." I say standing up. "You killed that Death Eater because you didn't have a choice, you're hero. It's times of all to stop beating ourselves up and start living. We survived the war and that isn't a crime." I pull Oliver in for a hug. "It's getting late, I'd better finish up my shopping and head back to the Burrow. They worry."

"I know we weren't each other ones, but I still wouldn't change what we had." He says kissing me on the cheek.

"I wouldn't either." I say.

"Are you and George ever going to be friends again?" I ask.  
"Sure one day." Oliver says.

"One day you might not have one day." I say  
We stare at each other for a long time. No matter what we'll always be a part of each other lives, we will always be friends, how could we not after what he just told me.

"You were both Fred's friend he'd want you two to be friends again."

"I know but it's just going to take time."

"I know." I pull Oliver in for a long heartfelt hug "I love you Oliver".

"I love you to Angelina." He kisses me softly on the lips not sexually but not exactly a friendly kiss either but it's most defiantly a goodbye kiss.

When I get back to the burrow everyone is gone, save for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley who are reading _The Quibbler_.

""I'm sorry did I miss dinner, I ran into an old friend and-

"It's ok Arthur says cheerfully. "We've saved you something to eat."

"Oh and Angelina." Molly says. "There's a letter from George."

She hands me the letter and I can't help but smile. Finally! I take the letter and thank Molly. "If you don't mind I'll take this up stairs. I race up the steps and flop down on Ginny's bed. I open the letter and trace his hand writing with my fingers.

_My Angie,_

_Thanks for the pictures and the letter you'll never know now much they mean to me. Wonderful news about the shop, can't wait for it's grand re-opening, I'm gonna make Fred proud. You wouldn't believe it but I'm a shinning example here at Pathways. I always volunteer to speak during group. I eat all of my food without complaint and do my chores without having to be asked. I don't know what it is about this place but it's changed be all this holistic healing they keep going on about.  
_

_I think about you and my family all the time. I think about how much I want to come home, run the shop again,and kiss again you. Do other things to you… but I digress. When I leave here I know I'll be ready to be the kind of man you deserve. Just so you don't forget me I've included a extremely handsome and seductive picture of myself. _I look at the picture. George is sitting on some rocks next to a still looking lake in a very wooded area. Picture George points to his eye then makes a heart in the air with his fingers, and finally points to me. "I love you too George." I say to the picture.

_I didn't know what I was losing until I came here. So many people here have nothing to go back to, but I've got everything to live for. That first night I saw you crying on the train I knew I'd never forget you. If there's anything to come out of this war Angelina its me and you. We'll carry on for Fred. When we get back I'm buying you a house, and forget waiting let's just get married, no time will be the perfect time. I think we've already proved we can take anything this world can throw at us._

_Your soon to be _

_George  
_

He's right I'm tired of waiting. I love George and he loves me, I couldn't love anyone else if I tried. When you know you just_ know_, and I know without a doubt that I am absolutely hell over heels in love with George Gavin Weasley.


	18. Chapter 2 My Blushing Bride to be

A/N I don't have much to say expect that I don't know if I mention Percy being married, but I feel by this time he would have been, anyway hope you enjoy this chapter. Pretty please read and review Hugs and Kisses.

ZombieInk, I liked writing the lighter chapters too.

Nelli-5: Yes a baby is coming in the sequel I'm writing to this story my brain isn't done with these two yet.

**Chapter 2**

**My Blushing Bride to be**

_See, what's the point in waiting anymore_

_Cuz girl, I never been more sure (that baby, it's you)_

_This ring here represents my heart_

_And everything that you've been waiting for (just say it, I do)_

**My Love- Justin Timberlake**

Everyone in my family wanted to come up and meet me at Pathways to see me home. I told them it wouldn't be necessary. I haven't been in rehab that long, but the World seems different already. It's scary having control after losing it so horribly. This place was my protector for so long, but I have to trust myself now. I'm on my own.

It's early in the morning but all ready I can tell it's going to be the start of one of those rare perfect days. There's not a could in the sky. It's not too hot not too cold , and just warm enough. It gives me the push forward I need to leave this place. At home everyone is waiting on me, but there's somewhere I need to go first.

I use my wand to trim some of the overgrowing grass near Fred's headstone. I conjure flowers and lay them on his grave. "Hello Fred, I know it's been a while, but I've been a little off the rails." I sit down in the grass beside his grave. "Never thought I'd be here talking without you being able to make some kind of smart arse remark back." I wait for it but of course no response comes.

"You've missed a lot. The first Weasley grandchild, Bill and Fleur's her names is Victorie, Percy getting married, can you believe anyone would have that git. Ickle Ronnikins is becoming an Auror and is engaged to Hermione."

"I'm marrying Angelina, but that doesn't seem so odd to you does it?" If anyone would have understood and wanted me to be happy it would have been you- I'm not saying you wouldn't have been upset and wanted to kill me, but at the end of it all you would just want me to be happy." I smile. "I haven't told mum and dad yet, and I reckon Angelina is waiting until I come home to do so. Mum is going to be a bloody mess, but at least this time they'll be tears of joy." I look up at the sky and wonder if Fred, where he is, is listing to me right now.

"It's been so fucking hard living without you, for the longest time I wasn't living. I felt guilty about being here without you, but you know that I have to go on. You would have wanted it and more importantly _I_ want it. Living without you is hard, but not impossible." I stand up. "Thanks for being the best big brother and twin a Wizard could ever of and ever will have. I'll miss you beyond anything. I'm going back to the Burrow, if you can ever find your way back there for one last goodbye I'll be waiting for you."

I apparate on the outskirts of the Burrow's property. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I can do this. I tell myself. It's family no need to be this nervous. I walk to the rest of the way to the Burrow taking it all in. I have had so many memories here. Fred and I running through the fields using sticks as wands and pretending to be Aurors. Family bonfires, and Playing Quidditch with Ginny and Ron until it was too dark to see. How quickly time passes.

All the lights are on at the burrow and I can feel everyone's anticipation of my return . My stomach twist in knots, I tell myself it's silly to be nervous as I'm around family, but I'm nervous none the less. As soon as I open the door I am grabbed in a furious bear hug by my mum.

"Oh George darling you're finally home." I let her kiss my face a thousand times and ruffle my hair, and look me up and down because it feels good to be fussed over by her.

"I've missed you mum." I say and kiss her cheek and she starts bawling. Ginny runs up and flings herself in my arms. She's weeping unabashedly too.

"You're not turning into a girl on me are you?" I ask and she gives me a watery smile through the tears.

"You look well." Percy says and Audrey nods in agreement. There's a slight wobble to Percy's voice. Audrey takes his hand and squeezes it.

"Come on you lot don't all start crying we've done enough of that."

"Here! Here!" Calls Charlie.

Ron hugs me he isn't crying (thank Merlin) but looks close to it. "Good to have you back big brother." He says ruffling my hair up into a mess.

Bill pulls me in for a hug. This means a lot, ever since I got mixed up with drugs Bill has been treating me rather coldly. "Good to have you back little brother." He ruffles my hair even more.

Fleur gives me a hug too. I'm 'apppy to zee you are doing wrll." She says and kisses my cheeks.

"Good to be back, I've missed you all loads." I look around my home- it feels like ages sine I've been back here. These wall still feel like home. "I'm sorry for what I put you all though, you all lost Fred too and I made it all about me."

"Don't worry about it son, you got help and that's all we have ever really wanted." My dad says. He wipes a stray tear away with his knuckle "I'm proud of you George." He hugs me close for a long time. I guess it' s been quite some time since he's had the chance.

"I'm keeping up with my therapy and I'd like to keep visiting Dennis he needs someone. " I say when the hug ends.

"I've been checking on him for you, he's doing well."

Angelina speaks quietly her eyes are downcast she seems so demure. All this time she has been stating in the background to allow my family to see me first. When she does look up her eyes are shining with tears. She wearing a strapless pink flowing dress. It has tiny gold buttons shaped like flowers. It's short, but not distastefully so, just enough to showcase her amazingly long legs. Angelina always had the best legs of any girl at Hogwarts.

I walk towards her like I'm being pulled. and I study her face like I'm taking O.W.L.S. She leans up and kisses me slowly taking her time to explore my mouth her tongue caress mines, her long fingers curl in my hair. She taste like she's been eating berries. Merlin's unwashed robes I'd forgotten how much of an amazing kisser she is. I moan. Charlie let's out a wolf whistle and everyone laughs as Angelina and I break apart.

"Mum Angelina and I want to get married as soon as possible." I say suddenly. I hadn't planned on announcing that today but sometimes you gottta just go with the moment.

"Oh George darling that's wonderful."

'We wondered if it would be all right if we got married here at the Burrow." Angelina ask.

"Of course sweetie." My mum says pulling Angelina in for a hug and stroking her hair. "Of course you and George may get married here." Her face lights up and her eyes get shiny. "Oh there's going to be so much to do." She looks round the house. "Bill ,Charlie, and Ron I'll been needing your help to get this place in shape."

Bill and Charlie nod, but Ron opens his mouth in protest until Bill shoots him a hard look.

"You'll come help me dress shopping?" Angelina ask Fleur Audrey, Hermione, and Ginny. They nod and all start talking at once until they sound like mum's chickens clucking. I look around everyone is talking caught up in pre-wedding bliss I grab Angelina's hand, "I'm kidnapping her." I tell the girls. There will be time for family later, but right now is our time.

We run out into the back garden laughing and still holding hands. I kiss Angelina deeply. "Let's get out of here.": I say and summon my broom. "Fancy a ride?" Angelina grins and gets on the back of my broom. I get on and as she wraps her arms around my waist. I kick up of from the ground and we shoot straight up into the air. Oh how I've missed the joy of flying. The wind rushes past us and pulls at our hair and clothes. I look down and Ottery is just a patchworks of greens and occasional blue from a body of water I go lower the scenery rushing by in a blur. Angelina kiss the back of my neck. I swoop down across a pond and then land in the empty field beside it.

As soon our feet hit the ground I pick Angelina up and spin her around

She squeals "George put me down." She says but warps her long brown legs around my waist.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Absolutely." She says huskily as she snakes her arms over my shoulders and cups the back of my neck.

"What are you going to do if I don't?"

"Seduce you." She starts to kiss my neck, and I shiver she knows that's my weakness. "Miss me?" She asks wiggling against me, and transferring her kisses to my mouth. Her own mouth is hot, wet and lingering.

"What do you think?" I say lying her down in the grass.

"I think you'd better show me just how much you missed me Mr. Weasley." The way she says Mr. Weasley gets me hard. Slowly she begins to undo the tiny buttons on her dress. Working them one at at time, slowly and deliberately, looking me in the eyes as she does it. She isn't wearing a bra. Sweet mother of Merlin.

It feels like the first time again. It seems like it's been so long since it's just been Angelina and I, without the ghost of Fred, or drugs, or war hanging over us. Out in the middle of this field is nobody but us. Angelina eyes are closed and her neck arched up wards. "George please don't stop what your doing." She pants. How I've missed the feel of her, the taste of her, all of her.

Afterward we lie wrapped up in each other arms staring up at the sky. Angelina is tracing invisible shapes on my bare chest with her finger. She kisses my collar bone. I puller close to me. Neither of us has said anything but we don't need to. A slight breeze stirs and a butterfly goes fluttering by.

"This is such a peaceful spot." Angelina says. "I wish we could stay here forever."

"So why don't we."

"What?"

"We can build our home here, I have the money, I more than have it."

"What kind of home would you build?" I she asks.

"Any kind you want."

"I've always loved Tudor style cottages, my parents had one in Bath I had a lot of happy memories there."

"Then a Tudor style cottage it shall be."

She kisses me. Then hops up. "Fancy a swim?"

It's not quite lunch time when we get back to the Burrow, Angelina goes in to wash up and help prepare lunch, but I am pulled to the side by Bill and Percy. "You're going to be a married man soon how does it fill?" Bill asks.

"Normal, I couldn't picture my life without Angelina in it."

"She's a amazing young lady don't forget that." Percy says.

How could I? After everything the two of us have been through. She's my best friend, and with Fred gone there's nobody who knows me better than she does. She's stuck by me through think and thin and she loves me like I've never been loved before. I hear Angelina's laughter ring out from the kitchen and smile. I've forgotten how contagious her laughter is. I haven't given her much to smile about lately, but that's going to change.

We have lunch outside for lunch, and it feels like old times with everyone gathered round the table. It's sad to see that Fred's space is empty, but we go on. All of us will go on. That what the war was all about after all.

"A toast." Harry Potter says winking at me and standing up. "To family, to friends, to love and to life." We all raise our glasses and toast. Harry sits beside me and surreptitiously slides a box into my pocket.

After we help clean up Angelina and I head to my shop. It looks just as good as it did before. The walls are freshly painted, shelves have been fully stocked, and every thing is polished and shining.

"Welcome back George." Verity says smiling ear to ear.

"Good to see you again Verity and thanks for helping with the shop."

"Are you kidding, I love this place, it's the best job in the world. It's going to do everyone a lot of good to see this place up and running again."

"I've something to show you." Angelina says pulling me by the hand into the back room.

"Oh is it something naughty?" I ask.

"You'll see."

In the back room are a dozen or so Muggle mannequins all animated. Some of them are juggling, some are doing acrobatic flips, and other mannequins are demonstrating products.

"I laugh what is this?"

"It's for the display windows for the grand opening, what do you think?"

"I think this is only part of the reasoning I'm marrying you swotty knickers." I smile. "Watch out world because Weasley Wizarding Wheezes is back."

"We have so much to do, get ready for a wedding, the grand reopening, building a house, how are we ever-

I stop Angelina from rambling on by kissing her. "We'll find a way sweetheart." I tell her. "The two of us will always find our way." I get down on my knee and pull the ring box Harry gave me from out of my pocket.

"Yes!" Angelina shouts before I can even ask her to marry me again.

I laugh and slip her ring back on her finger.


	19. Chapter 3 Down the aisle love awaits the

**A/N **Once again not much to say. My description can't really do Angelina's wedding dress justice so if you're curious about what it looks like : /fairy-wedding-dresses/ It's the last dress on the page.

**Nelli-5- **I'm glad you really liked the last chapter its been one my favorite chapters to write. Don't worry I'm a complete dork too, but dorks are the coolest people imho.

**ZombieInk- **Get ready for more tear-jerky sappiness I'm really on a roll for some reason.

Thanks once again for reading especially, those of you who have stuck with this story from the beginning. Pretty please review. Hugs and Kisses.

**Chapter Three **

**Down the aisle true love awaits thee**

_Then he asked me to be his bride_

_And always be right by his side._

_I felt so happy I almost cried_

_And then he kissed me_

_ Then he kissed me_

_ Then he kissed me_

**Then he kissed me- The Crystals**

I look over the sea of people that have packed themselves like sardines into the joke shop, until I find George and smile and wink at him.

"I love you." He mouths.

"I love you too." I mouth back

Ginny sees us and mimes being sick.

The grand re-opening of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes is a huge success. We put up posters all over Diagon Alley and had owls send out letters announcing the event, no sooner had we done so then people started lining up outside waiting just to get in. We put the charmed mannequins in the display windows and they kept the waiting crowds entertained along with Lee Jordan who was the emcee. There was a huge fireworks display that outdid the one Fred and George had done in school, George was right Fred would have been proud.

We hired a local band called Chicanery to perform on the roof of the store. The press showed up snapping pictures like mad and writing us up in _The Daily Prophet_. Admits all this madness George and I are getting married , and all I can think about. Being Mrs. George Gavin Weasley for the rest of my life. I grin until someone pokes me in the side with the sharp edge of a box. I'm glad the re-launch of Wizarding Wheezes is so big, but I do wish thing would slow down just for a bit.

All of the Weasley are here helping out. Its one of the many things I love about this family, they really stick together. The day wears on and on and thongs of people keep coming and coming, and we don't shut down until Five in the morning.

"That was bloody knackering" Bill says blowing air through his hair.

"You can say that again." Charlie says..

"That was bloody knackering"

"After all this he's still a bloody comedian." Charlie quips.

I summon ice cold water for everyone and George goes to lock the door.

"Thanks to all of you, that was bloody amazing, today our profit was three times bigger than our last biggest profit."

My jaw drops. "We made that much?"

"We did."

Everyone begins cheering and congratulating George and clapping him on the back.

"I was still thinking of buying Zonko's old place, what do you think?"

"I think that would be a great ideal, a joke shop should be apart of every kids Hogwarts memory." I say.

"You'd make out like a King, ever since the war there's been no joke shop in Hogsmeade ." Ron says.

"Two shops is an awful lot of responsibility are you sure you'd be able to handle it George?" Molly asks.

"Well I thought Verity could run the second shop, she's been with me for awhile and I reckon she deserves a promotion."

Verity's eyes turn the size of saucers. "Really, you'd want me to run a shop?" Her voice ends in a squeak.

"Unless you don't want to."

"Oh no I'd love to, oh thank you George."

George pulls me into his arms. "What do you say kitten should we do it?"

"Yes." I say kissing him on the lips. "Let's do it."

Cleaning up isn't easy because everyone stays over to help . Afterward everyone goes home and gets a proper nights sleep.

The mid morning sun light streaming through the window wakes me up. George is still asleep his mouth slightly hanging open. His arms are around my waist and I gently remove them, and then lean over and kiss his forehead. He smiles in his sleep. I stretch I am trembling slightly today, the old war injury playing up, but even that can't dampen my mood.

I look out the window. Preparations for our Wedding have already been completed. Kingsley Shacklebolt volunteered to marry us, he said it would be his honour. The marquee is up. The chairs and tables have already been set up. The food prepared the Wedding cake finished. Chicanery has agreed to be our band/orchestra. The guest have R.S.V.P'd even my aunt and uncle are coming. They were very pleased when they heard we were getting married and sent us an antique rocking chair. The only people missing on the happiest day of my life are my parents. I take a few moments to think of them and then I put them out of my mind. I'm going to be starting a new family, and George and I will have children that we will love even if they are non-magical.

I put on my dressing gown and head downstairs.

Molly is making breakfast.

"Do you need any help?" I ask.

"Do you mind putting the tea on love?" She asks.

"Of course not." I get the tea kettle and fill it with water.

"I'm glad you and George will be living in Ottery seems all my children are moving away." She says

I nod and put the tea on the stove top.

"Percy lives in London, Bill lives in Tinworth, Ron's moving to Gloucestershire with Hermione, and Harry will be moving my Ginny to Godric's hallow." There's a sadness to her voice. She sighs. "Charlie's in Romania, it seems like only yesterday he was in a nappy."

I don't say anything, but I don't think she's looking for a response just someone to talk to. I hand her a cup of tea.

"I remember being like you and George are now, young and head over heels in love, about to start our family we were so excited."

"All of your children turned out so wonderful, you're great mum you must be so proud." I say.

Molly hugs me. "Oh Angelina, I'm sorry your own mother doesn't know what a wonderful young Witch you've be come. Any woman fool enough to let you go doesn't deserve you in my opinion."

"Thank you." I say we sit in silence for a few moments sipping our tea.

"I still miss Fred." I say. "I used to think I was going to marry him."

Molly laughs. "I knew you'd marry my George." She says.

I look at her shocked . "Really how ?"

"I always had a hard time telling the boys apart, but you didn't." She says. "One time when you were over I was yelling at Fred ,thinking it was George, for something he'd had done to the chickens.

"That's Fred." You said to me, you couldn't have been any more than fourteen.

"How can you tell?" I asked.

"George's eyes are bluer." You replied. I don't think Fred believed you so later he put on George's jumper and sat on his bed. "You'd better get off George's bed Fred" Is all you said when you saw him. All I could think then, was that you knew my sons in a way that I never would or could, that's the funny thing about love it sees with different eyes."

"I remember that." I say and laugh. "They also walk-walked differently."

"I used to watch the three of you playing together, and though you didn't do it intentionally, some how you and George always ended up in a corner chatting away like two old people. It drove Fred mad to see it. "She's _our_ friend George, not just your friend, she's _our_ friend." Fred would shout. "Oh how they would vie for your attention, Fred usually got it because he was bolder, but in the times you three weren't being wild or loud or running around it was always you and George"

"Oi you're slacking already." George says coming down the stairs. "Where's my breakfast woman- when we're married I expect breakfast to be on the table by the time I come downstairs each morning."

"It will be a pity to have to cancel the wedding." I say.

Molly slaps George. "Son don't be a pig." As George jokes with his mum I look out the window at the back garden.

It's weird how my life has turned out. I always pictured one of glamour, being a highly paid Quidditch player and living in some flash flat in London with Fred ,and being the _IT _couple of the Wizarding world. I would grace magazine covers, see the world, and party before settling down and starting a family.

Now I just want a quite life with George and his family and the family we'll make together. I want to invite my friends over to our house. I want my home to feel like their second home. I want to work on promoting and advertising the joke shops. I want to go on proper Holidays. I want my children to be friends my friend's children ,and may even marry one of them.

I look at George, this is the last day I'll be his fiancée. I didn't know it was possible to love one person so much. I kiss him on his damaged ear and he blushes. "I love you.' I say. I just can't keep my hands off of him. After all the drugs, lies and tears, after all the death and the fighting here we are.

"I love you too." There's a snuffle and I turn to see Molly smiling but eyes are misty. I'd forgotten she was in the room. George's and my love will always be a bittersweet love, but we both knew it going into this. "We love each other, and we're alive to love each, and that's all that matters.

It's later in the day, and I'm at the shop doing some bookkeeping when I am "kidnapped" by Katie and Alicia. They blindfold me and frogmarch me out on to the street. "Angelina Johnson this is the official start of your hen night." Alicia says. "Do exactly as we say or else Ginger in there bites it."

"Where are you taking me you fiendish wenches?" I cry in mock horror.

"We can't tell you, it's top secret." Katie says. "Just keep that pretty little gob of yours shut and we won't have to hurt you."

I laugh as we turn on the spot. I hear the surf and wonder if we're at shell cottage.

The blindfold is removed. I blink and look around. We're on a beach but it's not Shell cottage.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"Wakewade." Alicia says.

Wakewade is a recently developed Wizarding village in Brighton. It's were all the hip and up and coming Witches and Wizards live.

Alicia and Katie have rented a little bungalow for the night. It's going to be hard spending a night away from George.

"I always knew you'd marry a Weasley." Katie says flopping down on an over-sized arm chair in the sitting room. "I just always figured it be Fred."

On the table there are a bunch of fancy little canapés and fairy cakes all on twee pink little dishes. The dishes make me giggle they are so Dolores Umbridge I mean they're just so bloody pink.

Alicia brings in glasses, and two bottles of wine from the kitchen and sits down. "Tuck in" She says and we tuck in, we also get through the first bottle of wine pretty fast, and though we probably shouldn't start on the second. "I thought you'd marry Charlie." She says as she pours me a glass.

"What!" I screech

"Don't you remember you used to fancy Charlie like mad."

"So did you." I shoot back.

"Who didn't, I'd still like a chance with that one, he's sex on legs." Alicia says.

"If I didn't have Roger I'd get on that." Katie agrees.

My how alcohol loosens tongues.

"Katie!"

"What I said if I _didn't_ have Roger ,or Aber I miss them both."

I miss George." I say.

"I should miss Skyler but I don't ,and I shouldn't miss Kirley but I do." Alicia says. "I know he's a womanizer, and git and he's never going to change but there are things I do miss about him."

"It's ok to miss the nice things about him." Katie says. "I mean with the exception of Voldemort nobody is all bad."

"I know, or at least I know it now. Its over between Kirley and I- if there ever was anything between us." She smiles. "I feel a lot freer without him."

It's been so long since the three of us have talked like this. We used to spend every waking minute together at Hogwarts. Passing notes and flirting with boys and wondering what we do once we left Hogwarts. We've been through so much the three of us. When we found out that Dumbledore died Katie and Alicia were right beside me. We cried on each other. When it was time to fight we all came to Hogwarts together, and we all made it out alive.

"Things are going to get better for all of us." I say suddenly. "It will be better for our children, they won't have to grow up like we did, and we did that. We should be damn proud of ourselves." I say.

"Too Right." Katie says.

"Do you remember back at Hogwarts how we'd take our brooms out at night and play chicken?" I ask.

Alicia rolls her eyes. "We were so young and stupid, flying straight towards the ground at breakneck speed just to see who'd be the first to pull up, we could have killed ourselves."

"As I recall Katie is the undisputed champion." I say.

Katie does a little curtsying motion from her seat.

"Remember the time we found that naked picture of Gilderoy Lockhart and we sunk in early in the morning and taped it to Professor McGonagall desk?" Alicia asks "Yeah." I say. "We were on pin and needles all class waiting to see if she'd say anything about it."

"But she didn't not until after class." Alicia says.

I nod. "As we leaving I said do you think she knows it was us that did it, and do you remember what McGonagall said."

Katie sits up straight and rigid , and draws her lips together in a good impersonation of Professor McGonagall, and says. 'You bet Gilderoy's tight bum I do', she was right behind - very spry ,McGonagall."

"Never got that picture back, do wonder if she kept it for lonely nights?" I ask.

"Eww mental picture" Katie says.

"Just think tomorrow you'll be Mrs. Weasley, are you ready to be with George for the rest of your life?" Alicia ask changing the topic.

"I am." I say and look up at the sky, there's a shooting star streaking across the night sky, and even though it's silly superstition I close my eyes and wish on it anyway.

We, the wedding party, are inside the grand marquee waiting for the processional to start. This moment feels surreal. I've waited for this for so long and now finally _finally _it's happening. Today is my wedding day.

My dress is strapless with a fitted bodice. The skirt is full and flowing tulle gather in places by flowers. The sales Witch described it as "Fairy Queen Bohemian." Whatever that means. All I know is that this is the dress of my dreams. This day feels like a dream, like it's not really happening, its been so long but suddenly it feels so fast.

Our house is almost finished and I can hardly wait to move into it and start making it ours. We'll have a life time to fill it with memories. Molly hands me my bouquet. I hug her she's the closest thing I have to a mum in my life.

"I'll take good care of your son I promise." I whisper

"I know you will sweetheart I know you will."

The orchestra beings to play and that's our cue. Bill, Charlie, Ron ,and Harry who are ushers start down the aisle. My heart begins to really beat in my chest. This is really happening. I close my eyes I want to remember how this feels for the rest of my life. Alicia, Katie, Fleur and Ginny go down the aisle next. Mrs. Weasley is next to go and I hug her one last time an invisible bond forming between us.

Teddy Lupin and, Hannah, one of the many Weasley cousins go down the aisle as the cutest ring barer and flower girl.

The orchestra starts up Overjoyed and that my cue.

"You look beautiful today Angelina." Mr. Weasley says. "My son is very lucky to have you." He kisses my cheek and I loop my arm through his. I'm the lucky one I think. I really do feel like the luckiest girl in the world. We step out marquee in to the bright sunlight of the day. My heart feels like a million butterflies. We start down the aisle at the other end is George looking so handsome I could faint. I smile at him big dopey and unrestrained I want to run down the aisle and jump straight into his arms. He just stares at me like he's never seen anything quite like me before, and I know, I just know that we'll get our happily ever after.


	20. Chapter 4 A round of applause for

A/N: I promised y'all I'd finish this story and I did! This is the last chapter (tear). George and Angelina's saga is done(ish). This was my very first fanfic, usually I'm the type of person that writes tons of unfinished stories and just leaves them lying around on my hard drive never to be finished, so I really want to thank those of you who left feedback and reviews, and stuck with this story form beginning till end. I don't think I could have finished this story without your reviews and support (yea!). A special thanks goes to **Zombie Ink (**double yea!) you reviews always helped get me through the tough spots. I'm working on a sequel to this story, For now I'm going to R&R some of the excellent HP fanfics on this site, and share some of the love I've been given. Pretty please Read and Review. Hugs and Kisses.

**ZombieInk- **Your review actually made me Laugh Out Loud.

**Blue Leah- **Thanksgood looking out… and now even moar wedding!

**Chapter Four**  
_A round of applause for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley _  
_As long as there's the two of us,_  
_We've got the world and all it's charms._  
_And when the world is through with us,_  
_We've got each other's arms._  
**The Glory of Love-Benny Goodman**

My stag night is very low key. Just my brothers, Lee, Harry, and Roger. I didn't want anything wild (Merlin knows I couldn't handle it). So after Katie and Alicia "kidnap" Angelina, and I finish up things in the shop, and Lee and everyone else comes round. Lee has gotten us front row tickets to see the Tutshill Tornados take on the Wigtown Wanderers. The game is a nail bitter down to the very last minute when the Wanderer's seeker just edges out the Tutshill seeker to grab the golden snitch.

"Cor! They say the Falcons are a violent lot, but the Wigtown beaters were bloody brutal." Ron says after the match. "It's no wonder the Tutshill keeper seemed a bit thick, how many bludgers to the head can one bloke take?"

"This coming from someone who acts as if they've had one too many bludgers to the head everyday of his life." Bill says.

"Oi shut it!" Ron snaps back his ears going red.

"Speaking of taking bludgers to the head, I think Angelina may have taken a few too many to the head as well, how else do you explain her wanting to marry you." Charlie says.

"So when are you and Norberta going to get married then?" I ask. "You've been string the poor dear along for years now."

"Bloody har har har." Charlie says. "Dragons are a lot easier to deal with than women."

"I'll give you that." Percy says and we all laugh. Ah to see the Weasley boys back to normal does my young heart good.

After the game we wait for Lee (who was commentating ). He has arranged for a meet and greet with the Wanders (because we both supports them), and to have a look at the latest Quidditch broom: The Mercury XL.

"It's made from Balsa wood so it's the lightest broom to date." The broom maker says proudly. "Each individual bristle is cut to be aerodynamic and it has a non-slip grip and the faster upward acceleration of any broom."

"This is a beautiful broom." Harry says his voice full of awe.

"Where have you been all my life?" I ask the broom and run my hands along the handle. It feels as smooth as silk

"Should we leave you two alone?" Lee asks.

The Wanders plays us in a game of Quidditch. Lee calls the game (even though there's no need) Harry plays seeker. Bill, Charlie and Percy play chasers. Ron plays keeper and Roger and I play beaters. It's a dream come true to play on a professional pitch and to get to use professional equipment. It's been far too long since I've played a game of Quidditch. Holding a beater's bat again feels bittersweet. At one time Fred and I had been "unbeatable beaters" I wish that Fred could be here right now.

Still I can't help that feeling of excitement that sweeps over me as soon as I kick off from the ground my adrenalin starts pumping, and my heart starts racing. My favourite part of Quidditch has always been that first moment you ascend from the pitch into the air. I love the feeling of my stomach dropping to my feet as I leave the ground. I love those few precious seconds before the match starts and every eventuality seems possible.

We play hard, but lose to the Wanders. They are impressed that, one we were able to score on them, two we didn't lose by a disgraceful amount. They are particular impressed with my skills a beater.

"If you ever get tired of running a joke shop you might want to think of playing professionally." Terry Hackney says. He's one of the beaters. "You'd make one hell of a beater."

We work up quite an appetite after the game, and go to the Leaky Cauldron for take away. We order fish and chips and spend a few minutes catching up with Hannah Abbot and Neville Longbottom who are dating. He tells us about being a professor at Hogwarts. His face still bares scars from the war, but he still seems like the same easy going Neville. The students are lucky to have him for a Professor.

We take our grub back to Lee's place in Mayfair. It's very posh yet minimalist. Displayed on the wall and shelves are awards, pictures of him with countless numbers of professional Quidditch players and other celebrities. There's also pictures of him and Parvati.

"Nice." Roger says and whistles.

"It cost me over half of my saving, but it was well worth it.' He says.

Rogers gives us cigars and we play poker. In keeping with Wizarding tradition we make the chips explosive. Bill lose both of his eyebrows, and Harry's shirt catches on fire.

"Aguamenti!' Percy cries pointing his wand at Harry.

Ron turns out to be quite good at poker. Percy has no ideal of how to maintain a poker face and Bill rubs his chin every time he gets a good hand. Ron wins the match and 175 galleon the stinking git. After the game everyone clears off to get ready for tomorrow, but I'm staying round Lee's place.

"I can't believe your marring Angelina, remember when we all fancied her?" Lee ask.

"Yeah half the guys at Hogwarts fancied her sometimes I still don't know why she's marrying me."

"She loves you I have thought it was rather obvious by now." Lee says.

"Do you love Parvati?" I ask.

"Yeah I do." He smiles. "It's weird who you end up with I would have never thought I'd end falling in love with her, but she's changed a lot since the war. She's grown up."

"Who hasn't this war changed." I ask. We fall silence for a few moments.

"You should get some rest mate, you'll want to be bright eyed and bushy tailed tomorrow, it's the big day and all that."

I lie awake in bed that night staring at the ceiling and thinking about Angelina and our future together. I don't know if there is such a thing as a soul mate, but if there is then Angelina is mines. Tomorrow I'm going to let the world know how much I love her. Now that I have I'm never letting her go again.

* * *

What is it about weddings? I mean I have seen Angelina a thousand times before but stick her in a white dress with the thought that in a few moments time she be mines only, and suddenly she's the most beautiful woman in the world. I have thought about this day many before, so did Fred. I hear the ghost of Fred's voice saying : _"When I get married I won't bothering with any of this nonsense. You call all wear what you like, and I'll put a full Body-Bind Curse on Mum until it's all over." _I wonder if he was thinking of marrying Angelina? It was hard to tell as he got off with some Veela at that wedding. Maybe he thought she'd always wait for him. Arrogant git, he never got the chance to find out that a girl like Angelina won't wait.

Now she's walking down the aisle smiling at me, her smile is just for me. I've put that back on her face. I wonder what everyone would think if I just went sprinting down the aisle and scooped Angelina up in my arms. I chuckle at the thought and I see Angelina giggle even though there's no possible way she can know what I'm laughing about. Lee, my best man, just smiles and shake his head. I smile at my dad looking him in his eyes again feels good.

I look back to Angelina, she and my father are almost at the alter now. My knees are nervously knocking together and my hands are shaking and sweaty. Never figured myself for the type who'd be a bloody mess on his wedding day, but seeing Angelina walk towards me in that dress how could I not?

Angelina arrives at the alter and takes my left arm. Our eyes meet and in that second everything else in the world cease to exist. It's just the two of us and we seem to stretch into infinity. It's quite a feeling knowing that you've found the one.

"Do you George Gavin Weasley" Kingsley begins and I can hear people already start to sniffle. "Take Angelina Nicole Johnson to love, revere, and to be bonded unto death and the beyond?" I look into Angelina's brown eyes they look clear again. No doubts, no worries.

"I do." I say. The sniffling has turned to right out bawling.

"Do you Angelina Nicole Johnson take George Gavin Weasley to love, revere, and to be bonded unto death and the beyond?"

"I do." She looks into my eyes and we join hands.

"Then I declare you bonded for life." Kingsley lifts his wand high above our heads silver stars emitted from his wand fall around us, and as we kiss and the rings appear on our fingers. "Ladies and gentlemen please, A round of applause for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley!" Kingsley booms in his deep voice. The crowd starts clapping and cheering as they rise from their seats

The golden balloons Fred and I made for Fleur's wedding shower us in hearts, butterflies and doves.

"We're married." Angelina says looking down at her ring.

"Bonded for life." I say and take her hand and kiss it.

Everyone starts coming up to Angelina and I and congratulating us.

Mum reaches us first. "You look so beautiful." She says to Angelina. "George you look so handsome." She sobs into her handkerchief. "Oh the pair of you." She pulls us in for a hug.

"Welcome to the family Angelina." My dad says hugging Angelina.

"Thank you." She says hugging him tight.

We get separated in the throngs of well wishers. I'm shocked when one of those well wishers is none other than Oliver Wood.

"Nice wedding, you're a very lucky man George." He says holding out his hand. "Congratulations"

I shake his hand. "Thanks Oliver." I say. We smile at each other.

"You'd better be good to her or else I'll find you." He says and saunters off as Lee Jordan makes his way towards me.

"So how does it feel then?" Asks Lee. "George G. Weasley a married man."

"Like I've done the right thing." I say. "Out of all the things I've done in my life, marrying Angelina is the smartest. We're made for each other." I look for Angelina and find her talking to Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood. Luna looks like the bloody sun in all that yellow she wearing. They are all laughing at something Angelina has just said.

She must feel my eyes on her, because she turns around spots me and makes her way across the canopy (that has replaced the marquee) to join me.

"What was so funny back there?" I ask

"Oh I met your Aunt Muriel, and she asked me if I had a touch of Giantess in me."

"That old hag I should snap her-"

"I just love weddings don't you." Katie Bell says coming up beside me. She kisses Angelina's cheek and then my cheek.

Roger, who's holding Aber, slaps me on the back. "Welcome to the club mate." He says.

"So how long until you join the club?" Angelina ask Lee teasingly.

"Maybe sooner than you think." Lee says with a wink.

Angelina gaps at Katie and Roger and I laugh.

Our first dance is to _The Glory of Love_. Angelina dances with grace and ease like she's floating across the dance floor. She just stares into my eyes like she thinks I'm the most wonderful man in the world. Every time she looks at me like that I feel like it's more than I deserve. It's the kind of look that makes you forget there are other people in the room. We are stupidly happy young and in love. I know this is just a moment in life, but I want it to last forever.

It doesn't take long for the reception to turn into a full out party. The music is loud people are laughing and children are running around. On the dance floor a huge amount of space had been cleared for Hagrid and Madame Maxime to dance in. Others are stuffing their faces while catching up with old friends. It's good to see things getting back to the way they used to be. A normal life doesn't seems so impossible now.

"George I've been looking all over the place for you, congratulations young man." Professor Flitwick says.

"Hello Professor." I say beaming at the tiny man. He was always my favourite Professors at Hogwarts Fred's too.

"I'm glad to see you're doing well all things consider."

"It's good to be doing well all things consider, I'll be opening a Wizarding Wheezes in Hogsmeade."

"How wonderful." Squeaks Professor Flitwick . "The children will need something joyful this year, with all the losses Snape, Lupin, Burbage, and of course Dumbledore." We are both silent for a few moments as the ghost of the past move by us. "Well I just wanted to wish you well, Angelina is a fine girl always did well in my class, not as good as you, but then who is." He says with a squeaky little laugh. He bobbles off and is soon lost in the crowd.

I look around wondering how I keep on getting separated from my wife, everyone wants to talk to the bride. I find and abandon table and sit at loosening my tie. I look at the seat across from me and almost scream out loud. It's Fred. This time he isn't here by a spell or a trick of my mind. He's just here. I know this as sure as I know I love Angelina.

"Hh-ow?" I ask. "How are you here?"

"Good question, I don't know, your seeing me is just as much of a surprise as me seeing you.." My twin says.

"I miss you." We say in unison and then laugh.

"I've been a mess without you, I did a lot of stupid things." I hang my head. "I'm sorry."

Fred just grins at me. "Don't be sorry be alive George." He looks around. "It's good to see the family so happy." His eyes take a on a dreamy gaze. "It's good to see _her _happy, she looks so beautiful." His voice is achingly wistful.

Angelina. He's of course talking about Angelina. She literary came between the two of us the day we first met and has been ever since.

"She misses you still." I say. "She took your death really hard." I know I come from a world of magic, but still seeing my brother here and now is nothing short of a miracle. I know he can't stay but at least I get to see him one last time.

"I think she would have always ended up with you." Fred says. "We both loved her, but you understood her. The pair of you with your Muggle music and your existential thinking." We laugh. "I'm happy for the both of you." Fred says. It means the world to me him saying that. I knew he would feel that way, but to hear from him to have him confirm it means everything.

Merlin's beard I miss this, just talking to Fred, seeing his face, hearing him laugh. I miss the way he could finish my sentences. It's all gone.

"I love you." I say thickly.

"I love you too." We stare at each other for the longest time. His face so like mines, only he still has both his ears. The face I had been used to looking at all of my life. When I was a baby I used Fred's nose as a dummy. For twenty years we were inseparable. For twenty wonderful years I was a twin to the best twin in the world

There's so much I want to say to him but this lump in my throat has stopped me from talking. How can he be gone forever?

"Go to her." Fred says. "I'm fine, all of us are." He smiles. "You and Angelina have a whole life to live so go live it."

"Are you happy where you are?" I ask. I have to know.

"As about as happy as I can be without you."

"Same here." I say and my voice cracks.

"Well I've got an afterlife to get back to." Fred says. "Goodbye George, Oh before I go may I remind you what a manly, upstanding, and respectable name Fred is for your future progeny." He grins and as quickly as he came he's gone. I'm left feeling dazed and stunned. To see him again is more than I could have ever expected or hoped

"Goodbye Fred." I say softly.

"There's my gorgeous ginger groom." Angelina says sitting in the sit beside me.

"Is everything all right?" she asks.

"Everything is perfect." I say kissing her on the lips.

"Nothing is ever perfect, but what we have is close enough." Angelina counters. She grabs my hand. "Come on let's go back to the party."

The party goes on well into the night. Angelina and I dance like mad. I'm not as good as Fred, but I've never needed to feel embarrassed on the dance floor. Angelina makes everyone laugh by doing a Muggle dance called the robot, and she does look surprisingly mechanical, and then everyone is trying to do it.-Even Hagrid which just maybe one of the funniest things I've ever seen in my life.

Angelina has everyone at the reception form a what she calls a "_Soul Train line_", we stand on opposite sides of each other forming two lines, we shimmy and shake as people start dancing down the center. Cho Chan dances down the aisle waving Angelina's bouquet above her head, having beat out all the other mad screaming single witches to get it, she's not letting it go anytime soon. Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom have linked arms and are doing some kind of Irish jig down the aisle. Viktor Krum shakes his groove thang on down the aisle, and even though he's bloody awful he still elicits cat calls and a "Phwoar" from the ladies. Hermione and Ron go down together and the crowd cheers and whistles when Hermione start shimming and then pretends to reel Ron in with an invisible fishing pole. Who knew Hermione had it in her? No arguments between them tonight.

It takes awhile but the party finally winds down, until finally it's just family left. Angelina and I have already packed our bags for our honeymoon in Hawaii in the Wizarding resort of Anuenue Moku. A portkey has been set up for us, but we have time before our portkey leaves, and we sit around outside talking to our family.

"A toast." I say. "To Fred who lived a heroes life and died a heroes death." Once again we are all around the table outside. The night is warm and the sky out here in the countryside looks like there a billions upon billions of stars in it. I can hear the low croak of bullfrogs and the high pitch chirp of crickets.

"To Fred." we cry and drink a toast to my brother.

"A second toast." Angelina says. "To the Weasleys -the nicest and closest family a girl, she turns to look at Harry, or boy could ever hope to be apart of. Long live the Weasley!" She says.

"Long live the Weasley!" We echo and drink to our health.

"I think the new Mr. and Mrs. Weasley deserve another round of applause." My father says and everyone claps for us. Mum and Fleur start crying. Ginny gives me a look and we laugh. Then Angelina and I are hugging everyone and everybody is talking all at once acting as if were going away for six years instead of six weeks.

"Your portkey." My mum says.

I take Angelina's hand and look into her beautiful brown eyes. "Are you ready Angie?"

"For anything George." She says and kisses me softly.


	21. Epilogue

**Epilogue**  
Sounds of laughter shades of life are ringing  
Through my opened ears inciting and inviting me  
Limitless undying Love which shines around me like a  
Million suns, and calls me on and on  
Across the universe  
**Across the universe- The Beatles**

"Shall we?" I ask my arms are strewn around George's neck, We are standing on the threshold of our new home. It took a lot for the two of us to get here, but here we are. Married and ready to start our new life together. George is holding me in his arms as we stand on the outside of our new home which we have named The Bluebell because of the fields of English bluebells growing near by.

George carries me over threshold and sets me down and kisses me. "We're home kitten." He says when we break the kiss. Our house is empty right now, but with just a wave of our wands all the things we've brought together will be in their proper place. Neither of us moves to wave our wands though. We both look around our empty house, we've already taken a dozen pictures of it empty, but I guess we just need to see it one last time.

George pulls me close to him. "You know we have to shag in every room in this house don't you?" He kisses behind her ear and I shudder.

"Honey you know we can't, you're parents and our friends are coming soon." I point my wand at the kitchen and dishes fly on to shelves, the fully laid table and chairs fly into place, and curtains appear in the windows and flowers on the sill, and finally kettle appears on the stove.

"Now do our bedroom." George says grabbing my ass.

"Stop it." I say smacking his hands away. "I still can't believe this our home.." I can't help it and I giggle. "We're married, and we have a home, it feels so grown-up." George and I go into each room (snogging in each one) and set them up.

"This will be a nursery one day." I tell George.

"Want not waste not let's get started on the baby making."

I giggle as he slides a hand up my shirt and under my bra. "I thought people were meant to have less sex when they got married."

"Angie darling when have we ever been like other people?"

"Well when you put it that way." I grab his belt buckle and yank him towards me.

"Oh Gerogie likes."

I slowly slide my hand inside of his boxer briefs. (I made him throw out all his y-fronts.) He groans as I stroke.

'Hello" A voice says dreamily from our open front door way. I quickly withdraw my hand from inside George's pants and hurry the front door.

. "Hello Luna." I say George joins us a few minutes later. When Luna's not looking he gives her a dirty aggressive look.

"I was just visiting with my father, we were discussing the benefits of wyvern urine, when father told me we had new neighbors so I came to visit."

"Care for anything?" I ask. Finally I get to play hostess in my new home.

"I'd love some Gurdyroot infusion ."

"Pumpkin juice it is." I say and George laughs. I summon three glasses of ice cold pumpkin juice to the table and we go into the kitchen to drink them.

"I brought you a house warming present." Luna says.

George and I exchange scared looks.

She pulls out a glass bottle out of a velvet bag. "It's essence of Imp." Before George or I can stop her she pulls out the cork stopper. A strong smell of unwashed ass and feet drifts through our new home. "You have to sprinkle it in the four corners of your house during the last full moon of this month." She says serenely as if the smell doesn't bother her. "It's for good luck and good health, and it keeps Dardigris away." I don't even want to know what a Dardigris is.

"Thank you Luna." I say sliding the bottle toward me and putting the stopper back in it. There's not a snowball's chance in hell I'm ever going to sprinkle this anywhere in my house. Why couldn't she just stick with tradition and give us floo powder ?

"My father told me you'll be teaching at Hogwarts congratulations."

"Only temporarily." I say "I'm the substitute Professor until they can find a permanent one to teach Muggle studies They haven't had a proper professor since Professor Burbage." I sigh. "Poor Charity she had three boys you know, now her husband has to raise them all by himself "

"Merlin's nuts what is that awful smell." A voice says loudly outside our front door.

"Ron don't be rude!"

"Ron and Hermione are here." George says unnecessarily

"It's essence of Imp." George informs them as the three of go to the front door to greet the duo. "It was a present from Luna."

"Oh that explains it then" Ron says.

Hermione shakes her head and gives a deep sigh. "Ron you have all the tact of a mountain troll."

"What? It pongs"

Still shaking her head Hermione does some complicated wand waving and says "Refreschir" with in seconds the smell is gone.

"Thank you Hermione." I say.

"You're welcome, I love what you've done with the place." Hermione says. "It's beautiful.' She hands me a jar of floo powder. I set it on the fireplace mantel. We've already put pictures of Fred and our wedding on it.

"Pumpkin juice?" I ask.

"Yeah sure." Ron says and I summon two glasses.

Alicia and Skyler show up next. I put the floo powder she's brought next to the one Hermione gave me.

"Ooh Angelina very nice."

"Thanks I call beach shabby chic"

We've planned a house-warming cook out and bonfire. George marinated all the meat last night and I made all the salads and side dishes. With a point of his wand George fires up the grill.

Molly and Arthur are the next to arrive.

"Sorry we would have been here sooner, but Arthur got held up at work." Molly looks around. "What a wonderful job you've done with the place."

"How do you know that it's Angelina that's done it?" George asks feinting being offended.

"I'm your mum George I know what state you used to keep your room in."

"Bill and Fleur show up the same time as Lee and Parvati. I tell them to place floo powder on the mantel. Katie and Roger show up seconds later. Aber keeps pointing to Victoire and saying baby. It makes us all laugh. Fleur is pregnant once again. It seems Bill can't keep his hands to himself. I turn on the wireless and get some music going.

The guys start up a game of Quidditch. Soon our house is filled with noise and people. Everyone has a plate of food. Professor McGonagall has shown up. She tells me to call her Minerva now since we'll be coworkers now. It feels odd calling her Minerva, and I wonder if Neville went through the same thing? I'll have to ask him he's around here somewhere.

I see Cho Chan and Oliver Wood sitting off by themselves. They look awfully comfortable together. Cho is leant in toward Oliver, her hair brushing his cheek. He is loosely holding Cho's hand and stoking her fingers with his thumb, and I wonder when the two of them started seeing each other. I'm glad to see him with somebody else he deserves it, both of them do.

"Hi Angelina." Ginny says coming up to me and giving me a hug. She looks windswept and beautiful.

"Hi Ginny." I cry. She really has become like my little sister.

"How are things with the Harpies?" I ask

"Great Gwenog Jones is even more amazing in person, and those Mercury brooms can really fly." We lose a few minutes talking about Quidditch. I miss the days I used to play for the Magpies. I would have love the chance to go head to head against Ginny, she's an excellent chaser I know she would have held her own against me.

"Where's Harry?" I ask.

"Talking to Ron about Auror stuff what else." Ginny says with a roll of her eyes.

Later in the night George starts the bonfire and then lets off fireworks. Teddy Lupin scream with happiness and runs around trying to catch the fireworks. His hair is forest green today. Everyone is full and happy and in no hurry to go home anytime soon. Our guest lounge in seats and on the grass, unbuttoning things, rubbing over filled bellies, and groaning. I lie in the grass wrapped up in Georg's arms.

He holds my hand up to his comparing the difference in size. Our hand together are like night and day, his pale to my dark. We are beautiful. With my head on his chest I can hear his heart beating it sounds both strong and soothing.

"Are you happy wifey?" He ask me.

"Very much so hubby." I say and we laugh like drains.

"We've come so far, the two of us and we still have so far to go, but where ever we go I'm glad I'll be going there with you."

"When did you become such a poet?" I ask.

George just shrugs.

"I can't wait to start making this house or home." I tell him. We both look at our new house. I snuggle closer to him and he strokes my hair.

"It's already our home kitten" George says kissing me on the forehead. "All a house needs to become a home is love, and we've got that in spades."

Once upon a time a sad little girl sat on a scarlet train crying her eyes out because her heart was broken . Then she meet two wonderful red haired boys. They were twins. From the very first day she met them they cheered her up, and changed her life forever. Now there's just one twin, but there is still the two of us. No matter how hard we tried to stay apart the universe kept pulling us back together like magnets. It was trying to tell us something that we both knew, but at the time couldn't admit to ourselves, like Peanut butter and Jelly, Broomsticks and Quidditch, Christmas and Santa Claus. George and I belong together.


End file.
